Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya (alias le nain gelé)
by Diamly
Summary: Tôshirô a reçu pour son anniversaire un journal, où il confiera bien des choses. Parfois quelques moments d'inattentions peuvent changer une vie...
1. Comme un gros nul

_**Le Journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [Alias le nain gelé]**_

Hello hello !

Que vous me connaissiez ou pas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici !

C'est ma 2ème fanfiction, sous la forme d'un journal, celui de Tôshirô ^^

Déjà, je tiens à précisé une chose : La mise en page et bizarre, surtout au niveau de "sautage de ligne" et tout... Parce que quand j'ai transféré mon doc' ici, ben, tout est parti :c

Bref, merci de commenter et tout et tout... Place maintenant à l'histoire !

(Je pense que ça serait plus agréable à lire si vous mettiez le format en 3/4, il suffit de cliquer sur les 3 petites lignes horizontales et de cliquer sur "3/4")

EDIT (15/08/2015) : J'ai réécris quelques chapitres, parce que, quand même, j'ai failli pleurer en voyant le nombre de fautes que j'avais fait... *pleure* 

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 1, Comme un gros nul****＊**

•**Mardi 20 Décembre•**

Je m'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya, et je suis le capitaine de la 10ème division. La vice-capitaine de ma division est Rangiku Matsumoto, une grosse flemmarde qui ne fait pas grand chose si ce n'est boire du saké ou encore se cacher pour éviter de remplir les rapports, que je dois donc remplir à sa place pour ne pas me faire engueuler de plus haut. J'avoue que ça m'embête surtout pour deux choses :

-Déjà, faire deux fois plus de travail, bof, je suis pas maso' donc c'est pas tellement mon truc.  
-Je ne peux pas dormir pendant ce temps. Ma grand mère m'a toujours dit "L'enfant qui dort grandit bien." Étant (malheureusement) assez petit, j'essaie d'appliquer ce conseil.

Si je finis nain à vie, je sais qui étriper donc. Vous êtes prévenus.

Mais ma vice-capitaine fait de bonnes actions parfois : aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.  
Elle m'a offert ce journal. En me tenant ce discours :

« Tenez. Mon capitaine ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? »

Ah oui, elle m'a "subtilement" donné un mot, le jour de mon anniversaire, me disant de me rendre à une "réunion importante". Trèèèèès subtil, en effet. C'est l'intention qui compte.

« Tenez mon capitaine ! »

Elle me tendait ce journal, comme je le disais donc, un assez sobre, bleu marine, avec une reliure vert sapin, très à mon goût.

« Les enfants ont besoin de s'exprimer, j'ai pensé que ça vous conviendrait parfaitement ! »

Me dit-elle avec un souriiiire... C'est gentil, mais j'avais envie de lui balancer ses rapports en retard tient, pour qu'elle "s'exprime" elle aussi ! Mais, étant mon anniversaire, je me suis abstenu. Hinamori était là aussi, toute contente, elle m'a offert une tirelire en forme de pastèque, en souvenir de toutes-celles que nous avions mangées ensemble et de jolis stylos, arborant le même fruit sur le capuchon.

J'écris donc dans un journal pour m'exprimer, et j'écris avec un stylo-pastèque. Donnez moi une bonne raison pour que je continue à écrire dans ce journal.

•**Jeudi 22 décembre•**

J'me fais chier...

J'ai fini mes rapports, et il est trop tard pour que je dorme maintenant, il est 18h30, ça servirait à rien ! Matsumoto a même fait des rapports.

J'avoue, je l'ai forcée. Les miracles avec elles sont d'une rareté affligeante. Que dire de plus ? Ah, Ben pas grand chose, je peux toujours dire des trucs que j'adore... J'aime les haricots rouges sucrés, ceux de ma grand mère du rukongai. J'aime aussi dormir, parce que ça ferait grandir, et qu'en plus, c'est cool de dormir.

•**Vendredi 23 décembre•**

_14h25_

Matsumoto entre en trombe dans mon bureau, pas pour me rendre des rapports, rassurez vous. Elle est (trop) souriante, et semble avoir une idée que je ne vais pas apprécier.

« Bonjour mon capitaiiiine !  
– T'as fait des rapports ?  
– J'ai pris des congés pour nous pour que nous puissions passer Noël dans le monde des humains ! »

Répond-t-elle avec un grand souriiiire...

« Venez ! On part tout de suite ! Le capitaine-commandant est prévenu ! »

Naaaan... Mais j'y crois pas, comment elle se permet ça !? J'ai galéré à être capitaine, mais si elle commence à me mettre des congés comme ça, je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme !

Je. Ne. Pars. Pas !

_15 heures_

« Bonjour Nanao-chaaaan ! »

J'avais pas le choix.  
Je vous emmerde, au cas où.

Nanao nous laisse entrer, et coche nos deux prénoms sur sa feuille de présence.

« C'est l'appartement loué pour vous deux, je me suis dit que le capitaine avait emmené quelques rapports en retard, et la présence de son vice-capitaine sera nécessaire pour remplir le reste non ?  
– Mais Nanao-chaaan !  
– Merci, je réponds seulement. »

Tellement efficace. Ô, que j'aime ce sadisme.

_19h30_

Mangeons.  
Je me force, je crois que je vais partir m'acheter un sandwich.  
Vite. Très vite.

Disons que la cuisine de Rangiku est... Spéciale. Je ne vais pas attendre les gaufres ketchup-mayonnaise pour aller à l'hosto'.

Pourquoi a-t-elle absolument voulu cuisiner ? Je suis sûr qu'elle se venge.

_19h48_

J'ai prétexté une envie pressante, et je suis dehors, en train de manger un sandwich thon-mayonnaise. Dieu que c'est bon. C'est joli les étoiles, y'en a plein au dessus de ma tête, et malgré la saison, il n'y a pas de nuages, mais on se la pèle quand même. J'ai jamais froid pour ma part, alors, tout va bien.

_19h50 _

"AAAAAHHHH !"

Je baisse la tête, c'est un hollow et un humain. Une humaine, si j'en juge sa tenue et ses cris. Je reste d'abord statique, jusqu'à ce que le monstre donne un violent coup de patte (était-ce une patte ?), à la gamine. Là, je me "réveille" et me transforme en shinigami, avant que j'arrive, même à l'aide du shunpo, le corps de la gamine est bouffé par la créature. Je donne un violent coup d'épée au Hollow, et il disparaît.

Fait chier quoi ! Si j'avais été plus rapide, la gamine serait encore en vie ! C'est de MA faute ! Je suis nul ! Je regarde Gamine -ne connaissant pas son nom, je l'appelle comme ça-, elle est évanouie.

_19h50 (et quelques minutes plus tard)_

Je suis devant l'âme de Gamine, maintenant dépourvue de corps. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Faire le rituel pour l'amener à la S.S ? Non, elle ne sait même pas qu'elle est morte. Comment réagirait-elle si elle arrivait là-bas comme ça ? Elle pourrait potentiellement mettre le chantier... Ou je sais pas. En même temps, je me sens coupable.

« Un problème ? Oh, j'en connais un qui a un problème monsieur le capitaine... »

Qui c'est lui ?

« Qui êtes-vous ?  
– Oh, personne. Mais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider.  
– En quoi ?  
– La gamine, là. »

Je ne suis pas le seul à l'appeler comme ça.

« N'aurait-elle pas besoin d'un gigai ? »

Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_20h20_

Magasin Urahara. C'est le nom de l'autre abruti.

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, et Gamine est avec moi, toujours dans les vapes.

« Tu ne me diras rien sur ce qui s'est passé j'imagine. »

Urahara me regarde, puis tourne le regard vers Gamine, je la regarde aussi les sourcils froncés (j'imagine).

« Tu connais mon nom, n'est-ce-pas ? Je peux t'aider à lui faire un gigai, mais ne parle pas de moi à la Soul Society. C'est un échange de bon procédé non ? »

Je ne sais pas, à la S.S. y'a des gigai aussi non ? Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'on m'en donne pour une humaine... Même avec mon rang de capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Le truc, c'est que sa proposition est louche.

« Marché conclu, je réponds à contre cœur.  
– Bien, mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, je veux que tu lui expliques, il faudra aussi que tu restes avec elle, un gigai est un gigai, il ne la protégera pas contre les hollow.  
– Et si il enferme la pression spirituelle ?  
– Non, lorsqu'elle s'est faite attaquée, elle n'avait pas vraiment de pression spirituelle, donc je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu attirer ce hollow. »

Je pars vers la chambre d'amis proposé par Urahara, en y emmenant Gamine.

« C'est assez urgent comme commande, j'aurais fini demain matin, dit-il avec un sourire assez énigmatique »

Je veille sur Gamine, en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

_À : Matsumoto Rangiku  
__De : Tôshirô Hitsugaya_

_Ai eu des problèmes, je rentre demain matin vers 10h.  
__-End-_

Message envoyé.

_À : Tôshirô Hitsugaya  
__De : Rangiku Matsumoto  
_

_Aaaaah ? Des problèmes ? :(_ _J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ! é.è_ _Demain on sera chez l'A.D.F.S pour Noël ! :) *\\(^o^)/*_ _Bisouuus mon capitaiiiine ! :* :3  
__-End-_

A.D.F.S ? Ah oui, l'association des femmes shinigami.

Je suis plus en forme moi.

•**Samedi 24 décembre•**

_8h34 (heure de mon portable)_

Gamine ouvre, un œil, puis deux. Les referme, les rouvre en voyant qu'elle n'est pas chez elle.  
Elle hurle, littéralement, dieu mes oreilles ont mal.

« Q-qui êtes-vous !? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, qu-  
– Je m'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya et tu es morte.  
– ... H-he... J-je suis morte ?  
– Oui, la chaîne que tu as là en est la preuve », lui dis-je en désignant la chaîne près de sa poitrine.

Elle essaie de tirer sur la chaîne, je l'arrête.

« Si tu enlève ta chaîne, tu vas te transformer en monstre. J'dis ça pour toi.  
– Mais bien sûr ! Je suis même pas morte ! Laissez moi sortir, ou j'appelle la police ! Et qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! »

Elle. Me. Tape. Sur. Le. Système.

Transformation en shinigami. Je l'emmène dehors avec un shunpo, elle est sur mon épaule. De ma main libre, je regarde mon Soulpager. Tient, tient un hollow à 5 min à pied.

Arrivé devant le hollow, je lâche Gamine sur le sol. Elle le fixe en flippant.

« Alors, tu me crois maintenant ? C'est ÇA un hollow, le monstre que tu pourrais devenir. Alors, si tu veux devenir comme ça, tire la chaîne. Si tu veux continuer de vivre, tu restes derrière moi et tu la boucles. »

Vraisemblablement, elle a choisi l'option 2.

Je sors mon Zanpakutô et tranche la tête du hollow sans difficultés. Je récupère Gamine au sol, elle a froid et peur. La pauvre, en effet, il doit facilement faire -2 degrès, et elle est en manches courtes. Je lui met mon Haori de capitaine sur le dos, et la porte contre moi jusqu'au magasin Urahara en shunpo, pour pas qu'elle aie froid trop longtemps. Elle se blottie contre moi, et c'est limite si elle s'endort pas.

Je ne suis pas gentil.  
J'ai pitié.  
Pas pareil.

_9h30_

Magasin Urahara. Urahara arrive sérieusement, toujours avec son aura mystérieuse.

« J'ai terminé ta commande.  
–Bien. Merci »

Je vais voir Gamine.

Note : Penser à lui demander son nom.

« Alors... Je suis morte ? me demande-t-elle les yeux larmoyants  
–... Oui.  
– Pourtant, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? »

Je l'ai laissée crever plutôt !

« Si on veut...»

Elle regarde le yeux, prête à pleurer. Des mèches brunes recouvrent son visage, et cachent ses yeux vert sapin de Noël.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Non dit : Pour que j'arrête de t'appeler Gamine.

« Fuyuko. Fuyuko Makka. »

Son prénom était normal, mais étrangement froid pour quelqu'un qui a l'air aussi chaleureux.

_10 heures (pile !)_

Suis devant le bâtiment loué par l'ADFS.

Avec Gamine. Euh, Makka. Je l'appelle par son nom, parce que son prénom est trop froid* à mon goût. Je lui ai donné le gigai, et lui expliqué que j'étais un shinigami, ce qu'étaient les shinigami, et les gigai. Un peu tout quoi.

« Bonjour, capitaine Hitsugaya.  
– Bonjour, Nanao. »

Elle coche mon nom, et regarde derrière mon épaule.

« Qui est-cette personne ?  
– Personne, elle est avec moi. »

Elle à l'air étonnée, mais écrit quelque chose sur son calepin.

« Bien, je dirais d'ajouter une assiette pour mademoiselle alors. »

On entre, et je vois quelque chose qui me glace instantanément.

* * *

_*Fuyuko_ : 冬子 _enfant de l'hiver_ d'ou le fait que Tôshirô (pour une raison obscure) trouve que son prénom est trop froid...

J'espère que ça vous plaît !

Je posterais environ une fois par semaine :)

Review, follow itout ! :3


	2. Ambiance festive

**Journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

**Hello hello ! Me revoilà pour un 2ème chapitre !**

**Bon, je sais que mes chapitres** **sont relativement courts, mais c'est un journal intime et pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais écrit dans un journal, je dis juste que c'est chiant à la longue et que ça fait très mal au poignet x)**

**Aussi en ce moment lorsque je met mes chapitres sur , toute ma mise en page est foutue, et je dois la refaire... Donc, c'est normale si la mise en page est bizarre ^^**

**Je remercie les reviews et les follow :3**

**Remerciements :**

**Neko no Yueko**** :** Hey !

Oui, oui, c'est surtout pour le résumé que j'avais du mal, et encore je le trouve pas top non plus, mais j'évite de le lire du coup .

J'ai bien modifié, et je ne comprends pas comment ce trait est arrivé là o_o

PS : C'est normal qu'il y ai cette phrase, mais l'explication arrivera plus tard logiquement ;)

**MayTemari** :Hey !

Dans l'autre j'ai essayé de mettre de l'humour, même si c'était pas le thème principal ;)

Dans celle-ci, j'essaie d'en mettre beaucoup, sans non plus virer dans l'OOC... Donc voilà ^^

Oui, on a tous une petite facette qu'on montre pas forcément, ou pas à tout le monde, Tôshirô cette version de lui-même, plus enfantine, est cachée par celle du capitaine responsable, du coup, oui, quand il écrit il se lâche ^^

Tu as ta réponses ici ;)

Bon, pour le couple ça sera pas pour tout de suite, tu te doutes bien que Tôshirô ne va pas tomber amoureux en 2sec... ^^

Grave... Si on veut ^^

PS : J'espère que ton KFC s'est bien passé ^^

Disclaimer : Je sais, je l'avais oublié au chapitre 1, mais j'avais oublié que Bleach ne m'appartenait pas, dommage n'est-ce-pas ?

**BON CHAPITRE :D**

* * *

* **Chapitre 2, Ambiance Festive ***

•**(Toujours le) Samedi 24 décembre •**

Oh non. Dites moi que c'est une blague...

« Coucou capitaine Hitsugaya ! me lance joyeusement Renji »

Il y a TOUT les capitaines, vice-capitaines et lieutenants de la Soul Society. Dois-je décrire l'apocalypse qui se prépare ?

« Makka, rentrons, dis-je en essayant de sortir de ce qui va bientôt être un énorme bordel.  
– Ooooh ! C'est une amie à vous ? Mais dis donc ! Tu dois avoir froid ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très adapté à Noël ! Viens donc je vais te prêter des vêtements qui iront mieux ! »

Une lieutenant ou je-ne-sais-pas-qui emporte Makka pour... Lui proposer des vêtements d'après ce je j'ai compris.

« Mon capitaine ! C'est elle vos "problèmes" ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop méchant ! me dit-elle pour se moquer  
– Idiote. »

_17h33_

Pitié que je ne sois pas là à nouvel an, on me reverra plus sinon.

La salle est assez grande, il y a quelques couloirs et des pièces individuelles, dans lesquelles il doit y avoir des lits, Nanao a une très bonne organisation.

Makka a une robe prêtée par... Quelqu'un.

Elle lui va assez bien, enfin, c'est normal quoi.

_22h16_

Si je sors vivant de cet enfer, j'essaierais de tout raconter.

•**Dimanche 25 Décembre•**

_16h28_

Viens de retrouver mon journal.

Il était sous des bouteilles de saké vides, qui étaient elles mêmes sous Matsumoto. Elle dort encore, c'est pour dire. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il foutait là (je parlais de mon journal, pas de Matsumoto). Mais vu l'ébriété de ma vice-capitaine ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle l'aie lu, ou plutôt, qu'elle aie réussit à le lire.

La soirée, comme je le prévoyais, a été un véritable fiasco.

À minuit passé, il ne restait que peu de personnes qui n'étaient pas ivres. Makka a dormi dans une des chambres prévues, une chambre de filles il me semble (et heureusement pour elle).

Moi, j'ai dormi dans une autre chambre, qui est restée vide assez longtemps, personne n'a beaucoup dormi.

Pour les cadeaux, on a tous eu un bracelet ou un truc du genre. J'ai eu une paire d'échasses à moitié prix.

Dites moi c'est qui le rigolo qui a eu cette idée pour que je lui rende de la façon la plus sadique qui soit. Je lui aurais pas rendu dans la main, c'est sûr.

Makka par contre a eu un petit bracelet, avec écrit "Love" dessus, elle apprenait l'anglais de son vivant alors elle sait ce que ça veut dire.

_17h30_

Suis chez Urahara.

Il m'a appelé pour me parler de quelque chose, il n'a pas précisé quoi, mais je le sens assez mal.

« Bonjour, Tôshirô. Je vais aller droit au but : Fuyuko ne pourra pas rester longtemps dans un gigai. J'ai récolté les informations, et le résultat est formel : même dans un gigai, elle finirait par se transformer en hollow. »

Il m'appelle par mon prénom, et EN PLUS il m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Selon sa mentalité, et certains facteurs, on arrive à une moyenne, aller, trois jours à peu près. Une semaine grand maximum, mais je n'y crois pas trop.  
– D'accord, au revoir. »

Génial. Vive l'optimisme.

_17h35_

Makka pleure tout son soûl.

En même temps je comprends, elle a cru qu'elle pourrait rester sur Terre comme avant, et on lui annonce que... Non, que si elle reste elle pourrait tuer sa famille. C'est terriblement cruel. Et je me sens terriblement coupable aussi. Du coup, je suis un peu plus gentil avec elle, je fais des efforts.

Je ne suis pas (vraiment) gentil.  
J'ai pitié.  
Pas pareil.

•**Lundi 26 Décembre•**

_Minuit_

Makka est dans une des chambres de la 10ème division.

Elle préférait rester près de moi, je suis le seul qu'elle connaisse ici. On a parlé un peu sur le chemin.

Elle n'aime pas les kakis séchés, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, Matsumoto a dit que ça lui en ferait plus pour elle. Elle aime le rose fushia, et le orange abricot. Pour le orange, faut le trouver quand même.

Vers 19 heures, on est rentré à la Soul Society. Elle trouvait plus simple de disparaître comme ça, pouf. On va effacer la mémoire de ses parents. C'est triste, mais c'est son choix.

Je me suis lavé les cheveux en revenant, j'en parle parce que je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, il y a des avantages à avoir les cheveux blancs :

Acom... Aconvai... Acomvaingnant... Nan. Inconvénients.. J'ai eu du mal. Je disais donc, des inconvénients :

*Être facilement remarquable  
*On croit que je me teins les cheveux  
*Ça fait donc mauvais genre auprès de certains, surtout dans le monde réel.

Avantages :

*C'est original (?)  
*Quand les cheveux sont gras, ça se voit quasiment pas.

_Heure inconnue_

Makka hurle.

Je vais la voir en courant. Elle fait un cauchemar je crois. J'essaie de la rassurer, elle reste endormie. Je repars me coucher, en gardant une oreille attentive.

_Vers 4 heures et des poussières._

Je. n'arrive. pas. à. Dormir.

•**Mardi 27 Décembre•**

_8 heures_

Remplis des rapport.

En fait, je fais semblant d'en remplir pendant que j'écris. Makka est dans mon bureau, à dix heures je dois l'accompagner à l'université des shinigamis. Je voudrais qu'elle essaie. En arrivant ici, elle avait assez de pression spirituelle pour tenter sa chance, si elle bosse bien, ça devrait aller.

_10h24_

Makka est à l'école.

Elle a faillit pleurer quand je l'ai laissée, et, j'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais ça m'a fait mal au cœur de la laisser toute seule. La pauvre.

_16h47_

Suis allé chercher Makka.

Elle à l'air contente de sa rentrée, elle dit que ça avait l'air drôle, et que les kimonos qu'ils donnaient lui plaisaient bien. Tant mieux. J'irais voir son entraînement de temps en temps.

•**Mercredi 28 Décembre•**

Pas le temps d'écrire, trop de rapports.

•**Jeudi 29 Décembre•**

Avais des rapports en retard.

Makka avance bien, les cours de théories la soûlent un peu, mais elle écoute quand même. Selon les profs que je suis allé voir, elle travaille bien, même si il l'ont déjà choper à dormir une ou deux fois. Elle a de bonnes notes et doit travailler à mort...

Je me sens coupable.

•**Vendredi 30 Décembre•**

Demain c'est la nouvelle année. Rien à battre.

« Dis, dis Tôshirô ! On ira voir les feux d'artifices ?! »

Makka à l'air surexcitée. Mais j'ai envie de dire non, j'ai carrément pas envie sérieux.

« J'ai pas envie.  
– Alleeeer ! Je suis sûre que ça sera sympa ! »

Elle me lance un regard, mi-triste, mi-ViensAvecMoiAuxFeuxD'artificesSteupléSteuplé. Le tout en mode chien-battu.

Résiste. Résiste. Résiste. Résiste.

•**Samedi 31 Décembre•**

« On se voit se voit aux feux d'artifices ce soir Tôshirô ! »

Je pense que c'était prévisible que j'allais dire oui... En même temps, je me sens trop coupable pour lui refuser quelque chose, je l'ai, en quelques sortes, tuée ! Je le rappelle quand même !

_Vers 18 heures_

Makka rentre de l'école.  
Elle est crevée mais elle est motivée pour aller aux feux d'artifices.

« Tôshirô ? Comment tu me trouves ?»

Elle porte un joli kimono orange abricot (une de ses couleur préférée, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivit), avec une espèce de fourrure blanche, mais qui part quand même vers l'orangé.

« On m'a avancé les frais du kimono, et l'écharpe c'est Rangiku qui me l'a prêtée.  
– Ça te va bien, je répond gentiment/poliment.  
– On y va ?»

Elle, elle y va habillée classe, moi je resterais en uniforme de shinigami. Grosse flemme.

_23h02_

On est sur le toit d'un bâtiment de la 10ème division, et Rangiku nous a rejoint.

Eh ouai, je suis resté en uniforme. Ça m'étonne que, pour une fois, j'ai fait ce que je voulais. On a mangé juste avant de venir, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé pour toute l'année qui arrive.

« Oh, mon capitaine vous auriez pu faire un effort ! me lance Rangiku  
– J'en ai fait un : Je suis venu.»

Elle n'a apparemment rien à me répondre. Et toc !

BOUM BOUM !

Les feux d'artifices commencent, c'est sublime. On voit des espèces de fleurs de feu qui scintillent, pour doucement se séparer dans le ciel noir. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, je regarde Makka, ses yeux brillent, et les couleurs des feux reflètent dans ceux-ci. On attend, puis les feux se terminent.

« Merci Tôshirô, merci d'être venu.»

Ses yeux sont pleins de gentillesse et de gratitude.

« Aaaaah ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai soif moi ! Quelqu'un veut venir boire du saké avec moi ?»

Le dur retour à la réalité.

« C'est gentil Rangiku, mais je ne bois pas, répond poliment Makka  
– Tu devrais aller faire des rapports toi ! je lui crie presque »

Pouf, plus de Matsumoto. Je rentre seul avec Makka, pour nous la soirée va s'achever.

DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG... Les douze coups de minuits retentissent. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... Et une nouvelle année va commencer.

* * *

C'est re-moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait rire itout itout !

Commentez !

Si vous avez la flemme : Follower !  
Si vous avez la flemme : Allez chez un médecin, c'est grave ! XD

Et même un tout petit commentaire de rien du tout me ferait plaisir (même si j'aime les gros pavés :3)

Je vous poste vite-fait ce chapitre et je fonce à mon gala :D


	3. Repos (un peu) forcé

**Le Journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

**Je suis désoléeeee ! J'ai un jour de retard, en fait, j'avais oublié, donc je poste ce chapitre entre deux masques de beauté ('cause I like it X3), pas sûre qu'ils fassent effet x)**

**Bref, quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de poster, il était 1h30 du mat', et puisque que peu de monde est sur à cette heure là, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de le poster maintenant :)**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi. Et seule Fuyuko est à moi (et encore, j'en connais un qui va bientôt la garder pour lui...)

**Remerciements/réponses aux reviews !**

**MayTemari :** Ouai, il se sens coupable ! Donc, comme tu dis, il se fait mener à la baguette. ^^

Ouai, mais je trouvais trop guimauve et pas réaliste la scène, Matsumoto ramène la scène à la réalité ^^

Ouaip ! Il est quand même humain, donc c'est normal qu'il sature à un moment ! Puis avec tout le retard de Matsumoto, je pense que la différence ne se verrait pas x)

Yeah, c'est vrai que ça serait cool, mais on en parlera un peu dans les prochains chapitres (j'ai commencé à écrire les grandes lignes), ça risque d'être un peu long :3

La nouvelle année est dans ce chapitre ! Tu verras bien ce qui se passe ;)

Merci de ta review x3

**Neko no Uta** : Parce que je suis logique moi ^^

Oui, on a tous un côté têtu :p

S'est arrivé à tout le monde ça, de s'endormir x)

PS : J'y ai pensé ouiiii... Ben... Ils ont de sérieux problèmes je pense.

PS-S : J'avais remarqué, mais j'oubliais à chaque fois de te le dire : Pourquoi t'as changé de pseudo ? :o

**Apparemment, on a pas trop le droit de répondre aux reviews ici, quand je comprendrais comment on fait autrement, je répondrais de cette façon x)**

**Bref, bon chapitre un peu plus court ^^'**

**Merci aux lecteurs, revieweuses (je ne suis pas allergique aux mecs hein :p), et followeur :D**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 3, Repos (un peu) forcé****＊**

•**Dimanche 1er janvier•**

_Minuit_

DONG...

0...

Et la nouvelle année commence.  
Une nouvelle volée de feux d'artifices repartent, aussi magnifique que tout à l'heure.

« Bonne année, Tôshirô.  
– Bonne année Fuyuko.»

Elle s'approche et me fait un bisou, heureusement qu'il fait sombre, parce que je ne m'y attendais tellement pas, que je dois avoir les joues rouges. Ben, c'est que c'est quand même pas habituel ! Quand j'étais petit et que c'était Hinamori qui le faisait, ça passait, mais là, c'est différent...

« Dis Tôshirô, tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ?  
– Non, admis-je.  
– Comment tu fais alors ?  
– On m'en a donné un, c'est plus sentimental qu'autre chose. »

Elle a l'air contente.

« Merci, on va dormir ?»

Elle baille juste après, sa journée avait du être fatigante.

_0h24_

Elle m'a fait un bisou.  
Je me sens encore coupable.  
Elle m'a fait un bisou, alors qu'elle ne sait pas qu'en quelques sortes, je l'ai tuée en la laissant crever.

•**Lundi 2 Janvier•**

Un lundi comme les autres.

•**Mardi 3 Janvier•**

Un mardi comme les autres.

J'ai des rapports.

Makka a de bonnes notes.

Rangiku ne fait toujours pas de rapports.

Je les fait toujours à sa place.

Ça me soûle toujours autant.

•**Mercredi 4 Janvier•**

Trop de boulot. Pas le temps d'écrire.

•**Jeudi 5 janvier•**

Tout va bien, tout est normal.

Makka semble fatiguée.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'a demandé de lui trouver un anniversaire.  
J'ai proposé :

« Pourquoi pas le jour de notre rencontre ?»

Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas trop en Décembre, mais qu'elle aimait janvier. Elle hésitait. J'ai donc balancé un truc complètement con :

« T'as qu'à avoir deux anniversaire, un le... 23 Décembre, l'autre en janvier ?»

Elle acquiesce.

« Mais quand en janvier ?  
– Mon chiffre préféré c'est le quinze, lance-t-elle contente.  
– Va pour le 23 Décembre et le 15 Janvier. »

C'est la meilleure idée du monde, n'est-ce-pas ? "Pour information, le message précédent était i-ro-nique"

•**Vendredi 6 janvier•**

Makka est à la 4ème division, elle s'est carrément évanouie entre les cours.

« Rangiku, finis mes rapports, j'en ai pas pour très longtemps.  
– Mais capitaine ! »

Pas le temps de voir si elle va le faire ou non. Même si j'ai peu de doutes sur la future présence des papiers non-remplis sur mon bureau.

_11h43 (Heure vue sur une horloge de la 4ème division)_

Je suis devant Makka.

Le shinigami à côté d'elle est tout souriant.

« Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya, pour votre amie, rien de grave rassurez vous, elle est juste épuisée.  
– D'accord, merci. »

Puis il sort de la pièce. J'observe Makka. Elle se réveille.

« Ah, bonjour Tôshirô. Mais où je suis là ?  
– Aux quartiers de la 4ème division, tu as dû l'apprendre non ?  
– Oui, maintenant je la visite en quelque sortes, c'est cool.»

C'est fou ce qu'elle est optimiste la gamine.

« Pourquoi tu es si fatiguée ?

– J'attends ta réponse.  
– Ben, y'a tout les cours de l'université, je dois les apprendre, réviser, essayer de faire les sorts, ça me fatigue beaucoup, et y'a mon boulot aussi.  
– Ton boulot ?  
– Ben oui, l'université n'est pas gratuite, et la bourse que j'ai ne paie pas tout, la nourriture... Et comment crois-tu que j'ai acheté le kimono de nouvel an ? »

Ah oui, effectivement.

« Ah... Ben tu sais quoi ? C'est le week-end, je passerais prendre tes cours pour ne pas que tu prennes trop de retard, et on ira voir ma grand-mère au Rukongai.  
– Ça serait super.  
– Finis de dormir un peu, pour ton travail, quand tu travailles et où ?  
– Tout les soirs de semaine, je te note l'adresse. »

Elle note l'adresse avec des papiers qui sont à côté, sûrement ses camarades pour les devoirs et co'. Elle travaille tout les soirs, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée ! Pourquoi elle travaille si dur ?

Ou comment se sentir encore plus coupable.

_Vers 18 heures_

Je suis passé prendre Makka, elle a l'air en pleine forme maintenant. J'ai pris des congés pour ce week-end.

_Vers 19h30_

Prends quelques affaires, des rapports à remplir (il ne faut pas compter sur Matsumoto pour les faire...), et ce journal. Makka prends quelques affaires aussi, mais... Dans ses affaires je crois apercevoir qqch (flemme), une espèce d'agenda, qui a l'air de son ancienne vie. Rien s'intéressant. Des devoirs... Puis, des mots, généralement des trucs gentils et des "j'aimerais trop être dans ta classe l'année prochaine !"

...

...

...

Culpabilité +200%

_Vers 19h30 (et quelques secondes plus tard)_

Makka vient juste d'arriver.

Je n'ai pas fouillé dans son sac. Je n'ai pas fouillé dans son sac.

« Ça va pas Tôshirô ?  
– Si, si. Je réfléchissais.»

J'avance chaque jour un peu plus vers la voie du mythomane professionnel.

_Vers 20 heures_

On part du seireitei. La route est un peu longue, mais ça va.

•**Samedi 7 Janvier•**

Quelle joie de pouvoir faire la grasse-matinée...

Je me sens grandir, je le sais. Je le sens. Si, si, je me sens grandir psychologiquement parlant.

Wow, j'avais jamais remarqué que ce mot était si grand. Tout se passe bien, grand-mère à l'air de bien apprécier Makka.

_Vers 10 heures_

On toque, je vais ouvrir.

« Oh, c'est toi, Hinamori ?  
– Coucou Shiro ! Ça va ? Moi aussi je viens passer le week-end ici !»

Faites que ça se passe bien. Par pitié. Pitiééé...

* * *

**Une petite review ? En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours 3**


	4. Nerfs à vif

**Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

**Hello hello ! Je vous poste ce chapitre entre deux tartines au chocolat !**

**Rahhh, je commence à en avoir marre du bug quand je mets mon doc' sur ce site ! Refaire la mise-en-page à chaque fois c'est chiant, surtout quand celle-ci est atroce en plus. Mais bon.**

**Pour les "oOOo", c'est juste que dans ce site, apparemment c'est impossible de sauter 2 lignes, donc, pour faire plus aéré entre les jours, j'ai mis ça, si ça gêne plus qu'autre chose, j'enlèverais. ^^**

**Racontage de vie : ****La meilleure amie de ma soeur est partie ce matin, du coup je suis triste... Mais je me suis levée plus tôt aussi, donc je vous poste le chapitre ^^**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach n'est pas à moi, et seule Fuyuko m'appartient (encore).

**MayTemari** : Oui, oui, j'ai eu un moment d'illumination pour faire un disclaimer pas trop chiant. ^^

Oui, oui, deux, je trouvais ça plus comique, et moi-même hésitant sur deux anniversaire, celui de ma meilleure amie et celui de leur rencontre, vu que je trouvais les deux bien, je me suis dit que si Fuyuko en avait deux, on était plus à ça de connerie !

Eh bien ça, tu le verras dans pas longtemps pour sa réaction ! Je vais essayer de bien bosser dessus ^^

C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais les garçons grandissent plus tard que les filles non ? On espère tous une poussée de croissance pour lui x)

Consciencieux peut-être, mais quand tu remplis 52782826 rapports en une journée, c'est encore un exploit qu'il écrive dans son journal, d'ou l'abréviation de ce mot, et peut-être d'autres plus tard x)

Beeen, tu verras bien, c'est pas très détaillé, mais l'idée est là :3

On verra pas trop, trop, mais Tôshirô n'avait pas envie d'écrire à ce moment là apparement.

Tôshirô : Parce que c'est de ma faute en plus ?

L'Auteure (avec un "A" majuscule s'il-vous-plaît) : Ben, c'est toi qui écrit.

Tôshirô : Surtout, ne met pas trop la faute sur toi, hein.

**Neko No Uta** : Hey ! C'pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais ouai !

Ce mec culpabilise trop, j'avoue. Mais en même temps, il est lus habitué à tout bien faire, alors quand il se loupe une fois, et que ça donne un truc grave comme ça... Ben, voilà *se la joue psy*

Osef, si c'était en primaire x)

PS : Oui, ils veulent pas payer le médecin, PARCE QU'ils ont la flemme de travailler ^^

PS-S : Ouiii, j'ai lu ton PM avant, alors, je savais pour le fake de l'agent secret, dommage, c'était classe sinon ;)

**Bref, j'arrête mon blabla (schizophrène pour certains) et je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

**＊Chapitre 4, Nerfs à vif＊**

**•(Toujours le) Samedi 7 Janvier•**

Oh. Dieu. Faites que tout se passe bien.

Adieu d'avance, on sait jamais.

Je connais assez bien Hinamori, et je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire qu'une autre fille soit ici.

À voir.

_Vers 17 heures_

Suis en train de remplir les rapports que j'ai ramené.  
Makka vient me voir.

« Dit, Tôshirô, Hinamori est protectrice avec toi ?  
– Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi ?  
– Je sais pas, pour rien ! »

Ça cache qqch (re-flemme) de pas net.

oOOo

**•Dimanche 8 janvier•**

Oh. Non. Pitié.

Hinamori et Makka viennent de me parler, à deux, Hinamori, fière de son coup, mais de quoi, hein ?

Simplement de ça : la question que m'a posée Makka était bien suspecte, puisque, en fait, depuis l'arrivée de Hinamori, celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui mener la vie dure, j'en passe et j'en passe. Makka avait bien prit la chose, elle pensait Hinamori protectrice et avait essayé de comprendre sans s'énerver. Quand Makka lui a parlé, Hinamori a avoué qu'elle faisait tout ça pour voir si elle était une bonne personne.

Désolé pour les répétitions à outrance, mais flemme.

Personne ne lira ce journal à par moi de toute façon.

Je reviens à ce que je voulais dire : Les filles, c'est carrément tordu. Ne surtout pas chercher à les comprendre.

oOOo

**•Lundi 9 Septembre• **

De retour au bled. Makka à l'air d'aller mieux.

Tant mieux.

Je ne suis pas gentil.  
Je me sens coupable.  
Pas pareil.

oOOo

**•Mardi 10 Janvier•**

Des rapports, encore des rapports... J'ai une sale vie j'ai l'impression en ce moment.

On mettra ça sur le compte de la poisse et des rapports.

Makka vient me voir souvent, elle me tient compagnie quand je fais mes rapports, et en même temps elle révise toutes ses incantations.

_17h30 (à peu près)_

«– Ô, masque de char et de sang...  
– C'est masque de "Chair" !  
– Ah oui mince, lapsus ! Dis, Tôshirô, quand j'aurais terminé l'université, je pourrais aller dans ta divisiooooon ? »

J'aimerais bien.

« C'est pas moi qui décide, en plus, si tu as de mauvaises notes, on peut choisir pour toi.  
– C'est vrai ?! Je travaillerais encore plus dur alors ! »

C'est ça, enfonce encore plus le clou, moi même.

oOOo

**•Mercredi 11 janvier•**

Trop de rapports, y'en a marre. En plus, j'ai l'impression que y'a à peine le tiers des divisions qui fait correctement son travail. La mienne est dedans.

_Vers 18h30_

Makka est dans mon bureau, en train de réviser à fond ses incantations.

Vendredi leur classe a un test important pour savoir s'ils vont pouvoir devenir shinigami, tout ceux qui échouent à ce test sont tout simplement exclus de l'académie.

C'est assez clair. C'est aussi très décisif. Si elle échoue, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir. Je l'aide à réviser, donc.

« La 33ème technique de destruction ?  
– Shakkahō, le boulet rouge.  
– Non, c'est sōkatsui, les flammes bleues. »

Bref, rien de très passionnant.

oOOo

**•Jeudi 12 Janvier•**

Est-ce nécessaire de dire que j'ai encore une tonne de rapports, encore ?  
Est-ce nécessaire de dire que Makka est dans mon bureau pour apprendre ses incantations, encore ?  
Est-ce utile de préciser que je n'arrête pas de la regarder depuis qu'elle est là ?

Peut être.

oOOo

**•Vendredi 13 janvier•**

Une seconde. On est le treize là ? C'est une blague ?

Sérieusement, qu'elle était la probabilité pour que Makka passe un contrôle décisif AUJOURD'HUI ? Je rêve ou cette fille a carrément la poisse ?

Bref, j'aimerais quand même déposer un rapport sur le fait qu'on devrait éviter de faire passer des contrôles aussi important avec des jours qui portent (potentiellement) malheur.

Tant qu'à faire, si on veut de bons effectifs de soldats, on fait passer le test un jour "normal" !

Cette fille a des idées tellement farfelues que même moi je deviens sujet à ce genre de réflexions complément stupides.

_19h06_

On mange.

Elle est littéralement crevée. On dirait qu'elle va s'endormir sur son assiette, si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle va faire. On est quatre, avec Matsumoto et Hinamori.

« Pourquoi vous me fixez tous ?»

Ah, quand même, ça fait plus de cinq minutes qu'on la regarde.

« Ben, c'est qu'on dirait que tu vas t'endormir dans ton assiette ! lance Rangiku  
– Ah... Désolée, je suis assez fatiguée...  
– On avait remarqué, je réponds en avalant ma bouchée d'onigiri. »

Soit dit en passant, les onigiris sont très bon.

oOOo

**•Samedi 14 Janvier•**

_Vers 10h30_

J'ai fais la grasse mat'. C'est à dire, je me suis réveillé à 8 heures, c'est énorme pour moi. En revanche, Makka dort toujours. Mais je ne vais pas la réveiller, si elle dort, c'est qu'elle est fatiguée. Lundi, on va pouvoir connaître les résultats...

_11 heures (approximativement, puisque j'ai remplis des rapports pendant tout ce temps)_

Makka entre dans mon bureau.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ?!  
– J'ai l'air d'un réveil ?  
– Mais j'ai plein de travail à faire aussi !  
– Tu as encore dimanche, et, je t'ai aussi laissée dormir parce que tu es fatiguée, tu l'es tellement qu'hier soir, tu t'es étouffée avec du riz, parce que tu avais oublié de mâcher.  
– ... Ouai, mais c'est pas une raison. »

Et elle repart. Elle croit qu'elle a eu le dernier mot, mais pas pour moi. Toc.

oOOo

**•Dimanche 15 Janvier•**

Baaah... Rapport, encore rien de spécial.

C'est tellement chiant d'avoir une vie aussi monotone ! En fait, j'aimerais bien qu'il se passe qqch (flemme permanente), dans pas longtemps, histoire de casser la routine... Eh ! Mais j'oubliais ! C'est le deuxième anniversaire de Makka aujourd'hui ! Merde ! J'ai carrément zappé ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir ?! C'est une fille non ? Donc un bijoux ? Un journal intime ?

Rahh ! C'est chiant les filles on sait jamais quoi leur offrir !

_16h47_

«Joyeux anni-versaiiiiiire, joyeux anniiiiversaiiiiire ! Joooyeux anniiiiversaiiiiire ! Joyeuuuuux anniiiiiiiiiiversaiiiiiiire-euuuh!»

Quel cadeau j'ai choisi ? Ha ! Suspense...

Au fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de le préciser, mais on est 4, et pourtant on fait autant de bruit que ma division au complet.

0 discrétion.

« Tiens Fuyuko ! Une bouteille de saké ! J'espère que ça te plaît ! »

On reconnaît ici tout le charme et l'amour que ma vice-capitaine porte au saké.

« Merci ! Euh, je la garderais précieusement jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'âge de boire ! réponds Makka  
– Tiens, Fuyuko, c'est pour toi !  
– Oooh ! C'est gentil ! Cette figurine en forme de chat est trop mignonne ! »

Merde, les trucs mignons. J'avais oublié cette possibilité.  
Apprêtez vous, maintenant, à voir le pire cadeau d'anniversaire du monde de la Soul Society.

« Joyeux anniversaire Makka.»

Je lui tends le paquet, et elle enlève le papier cadeau.

« Oh ! Mais c'est des livres de cours sur la Soul Society et un livre pour bien apprendre ses incantations !»

Tadaaaam...

« Merci, ça sera utile !»

Elle le prend bien, heureusement. D'ailleurs, c'est gentil aux deux autres filles d'avoir ramené qqch (comme d'hab'), parce que je les ai prévenues à la bourre quand même.

Non, mais franchement, ça vous plairez vous, le jour de votre anniversaire, de recevoir des bouquins de cours ?

Moi pas trop.

oOOo

**•Lundi 16 Janvier•**

On va savoir si Makka est prise, ou non. J'avoue que ça me stresse un peu. Et si elle était prise ? Ou refusée ? Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux au final ? Crotte, j'ai écris : "Université", ce qui donne, dans mon rapport :

"Les équipes 2, 3, et 6 se sont occupées de chasser les occupants des Universités.", au lieu de "camps illégaux".

Tant pis, on barre.

_17h34 (et 26 secondes, stress oblige)_

Makka rentre, avec un air dépité.

« Tôshirô je... commence-t-elle déprimée.  
– Tu... ? je réponds inquiet  
– Je... Continue-t-elle déprimée... Je suis prise ! lâche-t-elle finalement folle de joie »

Elle saute dans mes bras. L'autre idiote a essayé de faire une blague. Je suis stressé, et elle joue avec mes nerfs... Je la sers contre moi et la félicite, néanmoins inquiet. Maintenant qu'elle va devenir shinigami, elle va combattre des hollows, aller dans des endroits dangereux et autres...

Finalement, n'aurait-ce pas été mieux qu'elle ne soit pas prise ?

* * *

**TIN TIIIIIIIN ! Encore une prise de conscience de Tôshirô, mais bon ! **

**Revieeeeeew ! :3**

**Et même follower me fait plaisir, juste un petit signe comme quoi vous me lisez :3**

**Mais une review fait plaisir aussi. **

**Et /SBAAAF/**

**Bye~~~**


	5. Pétage de cable

**Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya _[alias le nain gelé]_**

**Hello les gens ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en retard, je sais, je sais... Pour me faire pardonner, dans ce chapitre se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire...**

**Mais aucune excuse quand même... Mais j'aimerais savoir... Certaines (que les mecs qui lisent ma fic' se montrent) d'entre vous ont peur des zombies ? Parce que moi, j'en cauchemarde .'^'**

**C'est une peur stupide pour certaines (cf ci dessus) mais, je fliiiippe, et c'est en voulant me rassurer en regardant sur internet que je vois de genre de site avec écrit : "Une zombie apocalypse risque d'arriver !"  
Connards. **

**Bref, si vous avez aussi peur des zombies, ou avez des conseils, je suis preneuse.**

**Neko no uta :** Hé bien, c'est moi qui au contraire, poste en retard... Shame on me .'

Ecoute, c'est tout à fait son genre d'offrir ce truc de cadeaux x)

Pour ma part, un coup j'ai dû acheter un cadeau à un ami, aux mecs on peut rien leur acheter. Du coup, j'ai fait pareil avec Tôshirô XD

Hm... Je pense pas qu'il aime ça, il est juste obligé de les faire XD

Enfin, Fuyuko fait sa première année là, dans un tome de Bleach que j'ai lu y'a pas longtemps, quand Ganju explique que son frère a finit plus tôt les études, qui logiquement durent 6 ans il me semble ^^

Enfin, je verrais bien, je m'étais renseignée déjà. ^^

Merci ! :D

**MayTemari :** Bonjour toi !

Ahh ? C'est trop cool ça ! Je fais riiiiire-euuuuuh *w*

Il se sent trop coupable, le petit XD

Je connais pas mal de techniques aussi hein x)

Ouai, ouai. Mais moi aussi, ça me ferait flippé x)

Un livre de math à Noël, c'est puissant ça ! XD Je pense que Tôshirô ne fera plus cette erreur à Noël ^^

Mais ? Pourquoi TOUT le monde croit qu'elle devient shinigami, enfin, elle est prise pour l'année suivante, enfin, vous verrez comment ça se passe hein mais bon ^^

Je sais pas si il est aussi drôle, mais j'essaie quand même... ^^

**Bref, bon chapitre tout le monde !**

_**Signé, la zombiephobe**_

**PS : Merci à tout ceux qui sont venu jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic !**

**Thanks (USA + Canada) ! Merci ! (France + Canada -on parle français aussi nan ?) Heuu... Thanks visitors of Tunisia, China and Belgium (une partie parle français, donc merci) too ! **

**It make me very happy, thanks ! (Bad english I know XD)**

**Disclaimer : **osef, tout le monde sait que Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Seule Makka Fuyuko.

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 5, Pétage de câble****＊**

•**Mardi 17 Janvier•**

Elle est prise. Elle est prise.  
C'est bien ou c'est mal finalement ? Au moins mon cadeau lui servira là.

Allons, faisons une liste de "+" et de "-" pour mettre au clair la situation. J'aime avoir tout sous contrôle, tout carré.

-Makka devient shinigami (enfin, continue les études quoi)

_Positif :_

*Elle est contente  
*Je l'aurais (peut-être) dans ma division  
*Elle va pouvoir se défendre seule

_Négatif : _

*Elle va risquer sa vie en mission  
*Elle va se fatiguer et pour devenir shinigami et quand elle sera shinigami.

C'est plus bien que mal non ? Je pense.

oOOo

•**Mercredi 18 Janvier•**

Il faut que je parte en mission. Pendant une semaine. J'avoue m'inquiéter un peu pour Makka, mais elle se débrouillera.

Je pars ce soir, et je lui laisse un mot.

oOOo

•**Jeudi 26 Janvier•**

Suis rentré. Oui, ça fait exactement 8 jours que je n'ai pas écrit, alors que je disais être partit une semaine. Oui, mais c'est pas vous qui aviez des journées 6h-23h.

Je suis fatigué.

Je trouve Makka étrange, d'habitude elle vient me voir tout les jours, et pas là. Ça cache qqch (encore, oui).

oOOo

•**Vendredi 27 Janvier•**

Makka n'est toujours pas venue me voir. Ça m'inquiète sacrément, quand je passe la voir, elle m'évite soit-disant à cause des cours et son travail.

_Vers 19h (et des poussières)_

Suis devant la chambre de Makka. Elle arrive devant moi.

« Tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'évites ?  
– J-je... Je ne t'évite pas !  
– À peine.  
– Écoute, je suis fatiguée... On en reparlera, d'accord ? »

Elle me fait un sourire et rentre.

Je reste en plan.

Je ne suis pas énervé, je ne suis pas énervé.  
DU TOUT.

oOOo

•**Samedi 28 Janvier•**

Makka n'est toujours pas venue me voir.

J'ai des rapports.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 29 Janvier• **

J'en ai marre. Y'a vraiment quelque chose (ce mot est enfin écrit en entier) qui va pas.

Mais c'est plus possible là !

Je ne suis pas inquiet.  
Je suis énervé.  
Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Lundi 30 Janvier•**

_8h27_

Je reçois un message. C'est Makka, elle me dit qu'elle viendra dans mon bureau pour qu'on parle.

_22h36_

Alors oui.

Cette fois je lui ai parlé. Je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne...

_Aujourd'hui vers... Le matin-midi_

Je suis dans mon bureau et Makka est là aussi.

« Tôshirô... Enfin, Capitaine Hitsugaya, il faut qu'on... Que nous parlions, me dit-elle »

Elle m'appelle comme ça, c'est nouveau ?

« Est-ce vrai que votre comportement a changé depuis mon arrivée ?  
– Tu en as d'autres des questions idiotes comme celle-là ? je réponds agressivement  
– Répondez.  
– Peut-être bien que oui. »

Et, d'un mouvement que je ne voyais absolument pas venir, elle saisit son katana et le pointe vers moi. J'ai juste le temps d'esquiver.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?! »

Elle continue d'attaquer. Ses cours lui ont fait péter une durite ou quoi ?!

« Il faut que je te tue, le vrai Tôshirô reviendra alors.  
– C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague là ?! Arrête tout de suite !  
– Non ! Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit que le vrai reviendrais si je t'éliminais !  
– C'est qui ce "il" ?!  
– Ne poses pas de questions ! Ça ne sert à rien !  
– Mais puisque je te dis que je suis le "vrai" ! »

Pas de réponse, elle continue de frapper. Soudain, je fonce sur son katana, que je prends du côté du ventre, mais bien vers la gauche.

« Est-ce que le "faux-"Tôshirô ferait ça ?»

Je la prends entre mes bras. Elle a un peu de mon sang sur le visage.

«– P-peut-être ? dit-elle déboussolée  
– Et si je te dis... Que d'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui t'aies tuée ?»

Elle me fixe intensément, les yeux écarquillés.

« – C-comment ça... ?  
– J'ai vu le hollow arriver sur toi. Je n'ai d'abord rien fait. Pour une raison que j'ignore moi-même. C'est après que je t'ai "sauvée".

– Est-ce que le pseudo-faux-Tôshirô saurait ça ? »

Et là. Les portes de mon bureaux s'ouvrent grandes et j'arrive à voir des soldats, probablement alertés par le bordel mis par Makka. Elle tient encore son sabre, et je l'ai encore dans le ventre. C'est pas que c'est douloureux, mais si elle l'enlevait ça m'arrangerais bien quand même.

« Posez ce sabre tout de suite et éloignez vous tout de suite, gueule un soldat.»

Makka est en mode blocage/trauma'. C'est en effet le bon moment pour. (Ironie)

« Ne la touchez pas, je prononce doucement.  
– Quoi ? Font les soldats presque en chœur  
– Ne la touchez pas. Ai-je besoin de le redire ? je menace  
– Mais.. Capitaine... »

Je le fais taire d'un regard qui est fameux pour être aussi glacial que la banquise. Il s'approche quand même pour toucher Makka avec son sabre. Je l'entoure de mes bras, pour la protéger, enfonçant encore plus le sabre de Makka dans mon pauvre ventre qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

Il s'arrête.

« – Dégagez. Tous. Un mot de cette histoire à l'extérieur et je vous envoi aux 46 de Chuo pour tentative d'assassinat sur un capitaine.»

Ils partent.  
Je les plains quand même, mine de rien. Ça ne doit pas être tous les jours faciles la vie dans ma division.

« La porte ! j'hurle à leur intention.  
– Oui, excusez nous ! »

La porte se ferme. Pfou.

Makka pleure (encore ?). À cause de ma révélation ? De sa boulette ? Elle s'excuse encore, et encore.

« C-c'est que... "Hic" (espèce de hoquet, plus humfc, de ce genre), quelqu'un m'a dit que, hic, tu n'étais pas le vrai, ou, je ne sais plus en fait... »

Elle a l'air carrément paumée.

« Il... Il m'a dit, hic, que le "vrai" ne serait pas aussi gentil, et que le "faux" voudrait s'en prendre à la Soul Society... Et.. Je l'ai cru... Je suis tellement désolée...»

Elle se remet à pleurer. Ça ne choque que moi ou cette histoire est vraiment une histoire à deux balles ? Faut être vraiment d'une naïveté incroyable pour gober ça.

Ou s'appeler Fuyuko Makka.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Elle pleure tellement...  
Maintenant elle sait. Je me sens en partie soulagé mais encore coupable.

Un poids en moins, un autre en plus.

_Retour à aujourd'hui, vers 23h passé_

J'ai encore ma blessure, mais soignée en partie par Fuyuko (je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant, quand même), et finie par moi-même. Journée en partie épouvantable. Fuyuko me dit ne pas se souvenir de cette personne, c'est flou selon elle.

Étrange.

Et elle ne m'a plus parlé depuis.

Je ne suis pas déçu.  
Juste triste.  
Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Mardi 31 Janvier•**

En ce moment ça va mieux, Fuyuko m'évite toujours un peu, je comprends, mais qu'est-que-ce je devrais lui dire ? Je ne sais pas si elle m'en veut... Sûrement, maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est de ma faute qu'elle a dû tout abandonner dans son monde...

Je sais plus quoi faire. Je suis un mec, et les mecs, ça sait pas bien parler aux filles. Moi, macho ?

Pas du tout.

* * *

**Incroyable hein? Je vous l'avais dit : Le mot "quelque chose" est ENFIN écrit en entier ! :D**

Review ? ^^


	6. Flemme

**Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

Hello hello tout le monde !

**Racontage de vie :** Hey ! figurez-vous que ma peur des zombie s'est atténuée ! C'est génial non ? Je ne flippe plus dès qu'il y a un bruit étrange dehors !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Neko no Uta :  **Oui, Tôshirô a ENFIN écrit ce mot en entier. Incroyable quoi. La révélation du siècle x)

Hm. Il se justifie, mais comme tu dis, on ne le croit pas trop. ^^

Ben, pour ça, pas de "vraie" réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je te laisse voir quand même ^^

Cette fois, il sera blindé de rapports ! ^^

Bisous, et merci ! :D

**MayTemari** : Hello !

Tout le monde est choqué par ça ! CHAMPAGNE ! :D

Tu as ta "réponse" dans ce chapitre ^^

Ça peut pas être Hinamori, elle n'aurait pas voulu tuer son Shiro-kun quand même ! As-tu pensé à un certain zanpakutô d'une certaine personne ? Je suis trop claire, je saiiiis XD

Dis toi que mon histoire essaie de suivre la trame originelle du manga, à la fin du chapitre, tu devrais savoir où se situe l'histoire facilement ^^

Ouai, en même temps, t'imagines la réaction des soldats, ils voulaient sauver leur capitaine, ça se serait terminé dans une boucherie si Shiro-kun n'avait rien fait...

Bon, bon, heureusement que la présomption d'innocence existe ! Sinon, Hinamori serait déjà en prison voire pire avec toi O_o

Merci, pour ta groooosse review :D

**Heinko :** Pour l'instant, tu es le seul mec à avoir donné signe de vie x)

**Bindy01 :**Je fais rire ! Youhou, le miracle continue !

**Merci aux follower, et reviewer, ça me fait trop trop plaisir ! :D**

**Et merci à Neko No Uta et MayTemari de me suivre depuis le tout début :D**

_Signé, la plus trop zombiephobe (genre, juste un peu)_

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde s'en fou et s'en doute, mais Bleach est à Tite Kubo, et seule Fuyuko m'appartient. (Eh ouaiiiis...)

**IMPORTANT :** **En ce moment comme peuvent le témoigner les derniers scan de Bleach, Tôshirô n'est pas trop en mesure de m'envoyer la suite. Donc, j'aurais un peu de retard. Merci de votre compréhension !**

**PS : En vrai je vais en Espagne pendant 2 semaines, et j'ai pas de wi-fi. Mais c'est plus avantageux pour moi de mettre la faute sur Tôshirô. #Bitch**

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 6, Flemme****＊**

•**Mercredi 1 février• **

J'arrive en février. Ma vie est tellement passionnante, elle se résume à :

-Rapports  
-Rapports  
-Fuyuko  
-Rapports  
-Rapports  
-Matsumoto qui ne fais PAS ses rapports  
-Rapports  
-Décapitage (si, si, ça existe) de hollow une fois de temps en temps.

Je me demande combien de temps je n'écrirais pas si mes journées était quasiment comme celles que je viens de faire.

oOOo

•**Mardi 11 avril•**

Quand même. J'ai la flemme de compter, mais ça fait quand même presque deux mois. Deux mois que les journées se répètent, inlassablement.

Aujourd'hui, réunion des capitaine, discussion du jour : Économie. Génial.

Le quartier de la 11ème division est, pour la 6ème fois cette année à refaire. Ça coûte trop d'argent. Blabla, argent, blabla bla, trop de pertes de revenus... Blabla capitaines... Blabla récolter argent... C'est un peu après cette phrase, et sous le regard assez apeuré voire dégoûté de certains capitaines, que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

Sérieusement.

oOOo

•**Mercredi 12 Avril•**

Mon inquiétude était justifiée. Vraiment.

Sérieusement, vous y croyez ? Vous chères pages de mon carnet ? C'est impossible, et pourtant. Nous, les capitaines des 13 divisions de protection de la cour de la Soul Society. 13 hommes et femmes les plus puissants de la Soul Society... Réduit à faire de pauvres crêpes et beignets.

Ça casse carrément le mythe.

Soit dit en passant, je m'y met quand même. Et juste après, c'est le ménage. Ce traître de Byakuya laisse faire ses employés. Sale noble de mes deux.

oOOo

•**Jeudi 13 Avril•**

Je. suis. mort. Remarque, ça je le savais déjà.

J'en peux plus, trop de beignet et de balais. Même dans mes rêves. Je ne les expliquerais pas, parce que sinon, je vais direct à l'asile. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui y ressemble à la S.S.

Ah oui, la 12ème division.

oOOo

•**Vendredi 19 Mai•**

Rooohhh... Ça arrive d'avoir une vie nulle.

Ah, oui. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne parle plus de Fuyuko. Ben, en fait, je crois qu'elle s'en veut toujours d'avoir essayer de me tuer. Ou elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. J'avoue que c'est pas non plus le genre de choses qu'on fait tout les jours.

Et je n'ai toujours pas essayer de lui parler. Mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'essaie de lui redemander qui est-ce qui lui a raconté ça (Cette phrase sonne super mal à l'écrit je trouve).

Encore au début elle était sous le choc, mais là. Elle pourrait s'en souvenir.

oOOo

•**Samedi 20 Mai• **

Week-end.

_Vers 15h24_

Je vais parler à Makka. Heu, Fuyuko.

« Fuyuko, je peux te parler ?  
– H-Heu, c'est à dire que...  
– En fait, c'était pas vraiment une question, je réponds  
– Si tu veux...  
– ... Tu m'en veux ?»

Elle regarde ailleurs.

« Je peux comprendre, tu sais...  
– Non.  
– Non ?  
– Non.  
– Mais pourtant...  
– Tu m'as sauvée quand même, si tu n'étais pas là, ce monstre, ce hollow, m'aurait mangée entière. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais pas en vie, je serais vraiment ingrate si je t'en voulais. Même si au début, j'étais choquée, et t'en voulais peut-être, mais en y réfléchissant, je vis grâce à toi. Enfin, vivre, c'est vite dit ! Je suis presque une shinigami maintenant ! »

Un énorme poids disparaît de ma poitrine, je me sens réellement plus léger. Même, si au fond, une pointe de culpabilité continue de me ronger.

« Sinon... Qui t'a raconté tout ça ? je demande pour changer de sujet»

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, mais voit de quoi je parle. Elle semble avoir perdu sa bonne humeur...

« Il t'as menacé ? je continue  
– J-je ne sais plus trop... Mais je me souviens de...  
– De ?  
– De... Tu ne le croiras pas de toute façon, s'arrête-elle  
– Et si je te dis que je te croirais ?  
– Tu le jures ?  
– Je le jure.  
– C'était... Un extraterrestre tout vert, avec 5 yeux. »

Dites moi que c'est une blague ?

« Tu es sûre de toi ?  
– Oui... Je veux dire, Hihi, non, je blague, hihi (espèce de rire un peu niai)... elle s'arrête mi-triste, mi-contente (je pense), c'était pour voir si tu me croirais... Parce que c'est presque aussi fou... Je me souviens d'un homme, assez grand et surtout... »

Elle marque une pause, toujours tiraillée par le doute.

« D'un Haori de capitaine.»

Oh putain de merde. Veuillez m'excuser, ô chères pages innocentes de mon journal, pour ces vulgaires et brutales paroles.

Note : Fréquenter Fuyuko nuit vraiment à mon système de pensées.

« Tu me crois pas hein ? Tu crois que j'ai rêvé ? Hein...  
– Non, ce que tu dis est sûrement possible, seulement, à par ta version, nous n'avons aucune preuve, je suis désolé. N'en parlons plus, tu veux ?  
– D'accord... Eh, tu sais que j'arrive à lancer un petit Shakkahō sans incantation ?  
– Waw, c'est bien tu fais des progrès, je l'encourage»

En même temps, que faire ? Accuser tous les capitaines d'une tentative de meurtre ? Avec comme preuve la voix d'une étudiante ? Non, impossible.

Ça s'est terminé comme ça en gros. Une petite happy end.

Même si, selon moi, ça ne durera pas. Parce que le problème, c'est que si la personne à laquelle je pense est bien responsable, il va recommencer.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 28 Mai•**

Bahh... Ouai j'ai pas écrit depuis un petit moment, mais ça sert à quoi d'écrire pour rien dire ? (Ça vaut aussi pour "parler pour ne rien dire") Ça m'énerve assez. Pourtant c'est ce que je fais actuellement. C'est possible de s'énerver soi-même ?

Apparemment oui.

Rien d'intéressant jusque là. Fuyuko n'est pas prête d'entrer dans ma division, pas qu'elle soit nulle. Mais c'est que pour avoir le diplôme de shinigami, normalement c'est 6 ans études. Elle n'en ait même pas à la première. Impossible donc.

oOOo

•**Mardi 13 Juin•**

Fuyuko passe pleins d'exam's en ce moment, en même temps, c'est bientôt les vacances. Pour quelqu'un qui a intégré l'école en cour de route, elle se débrouille bien.

D'ailleurs, moi j'écris pas trop en ce moment, c'est disons, parce que j'ai trop la flemme. Puis il se passe rien en même temps.

oOOo

•**Jeudi 6 Juillet•**

Vacances. Yipiiii.

Pas pour moi les vacances, ça serait trop beau, même si je poserais bien quelques congés bien mérités (on est pas beaucoup à bosser, au moins, ceux qui foutent rien verront la différence quand personne fera le boulot à leur place)

Makka... Je veux dire (écrire) Fuyuko, est folle de joie. Folle tout court d'ailleurs. Elle court partout en hurlant sa joie. Ce matin, elle a fait une grasse-matinée jusqu'à 11h30. Quand même.

Dommage qu'on est pas de plage ici, pas que j'aime ça, je cours pas vraiment après la chaleur. Seulement ça ferait plaisir à Fuyuko.

Je ne suis pas gentil.  
Je veux la détendre psychologiquement pour qu'elle puisse continuer l'école l'année prochaine.  
Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Vendredi 7 juillet•**

Je prends bientôt mes congés, en attendant, Fuyuko étudie déjà le programme de l'an prochain.

Je m'ennuie.

oOOo

•**Du 08 juillet au 27 juillet•**

Congééééés ! Dieu que c'est agréable de faire des grasses-matinées. Je me ressens grandir. Du coup je dors encore plus. Je suis chez ma grand-mère, Fuyoko et Hinamori aussi.

Détente.

oOOo

•**Lundi (mais on s'en fout, c'est les vacances) 31 juillet•**

C'est presque la fin de mes vacances. Ça me soûle un peu, mais pas le choix hein. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que le capitaine Kuchiki a ramené sa sœur du monde réel, j'espère que ça va pas foutre la merde.

* * *

Une p'tite review ? :3

Je sais, je vais pas poster pendant longtemps, et mon chapitre est minuscule. Haïssez-moi...


	7. Faiblesse

**Hello... *se cache***

**Vous allez me haïr, hein, mais bon, je vous poste ce mini-riquiqui-tout petit chapitre de rien du tout, en compensation aux deux semaines où je n'ai rien posté... Allez-y, vous pouvez me huer .**

**Mais, vendredi, le chapitre sera bien plus long, et plus croustillant ! (Selon ma soeur, qui a la chance de parfois lire les chapitre en VIP et dont j'ATTENDS TOUJOURS la review).**

**(Court) racontage de vie : **** Mes vacances ? Bien, j'ai fini Pokémon Donjon mystère équipe de secours bleue (j'aiiime ce jeu !)**

**Et ma phobie des zombies n'a pas totalement disparue **

**Réponse aux reviews (bien que ce soit illégal mais ze souit oune rébelle :3) :**

**MayTemari : **Comme dit plus haut pas totalement

Big review *w*

Carrément. Je trouvais ça drôle et en même temps réaliste : Kenpachi ne se rend pas compte que défoncer les quartiers de sa division, à la fin ça coûte cher ! (Je pense qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il le défonce en fait...)

Oui, je vais me débrouiller pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop trop longtemps à l'académie quoi. Parce que sinon, mon OC sera carrément inintéressante et je devrais caser Tôshirô avec Karin (pas que je l'aime pas mais je peux pas autant la torturer que mon OC alors bon...)

AHAHAHAH ! Tu m'as tuée sur le coup ! Non, non, elle voulais juste vérifier si Tôshirô la croyait ou pas. J'avoue que sur le coup, je trouvais ça super stupide et je me suis dit... "Ca ira." Un peu comme l'histoire qu'on lui a raconter pour buter Tôshirô. Je me suis dit : "Mais c'est carrément con ! Personne croirais ça !", puis "Bon, ça ira.". Je l'ai tourné à mon avantage. Tu vois ? Chose que je n'aurais pas pu faire avec Karin par exemple. Mon OC est un peu trop naïve (on mettra la faute sur le hollow si tu veux bien XD)

Mais naaaooooon ! Pis Rukia qui est amenée à la SS ! Mais bon, je te l'aie expliqué par PM ça, ça me rendait trop coupable de te laisser réfléchir sur ça alors, que en fait, c'est tout con :')

Merci de ta review ! XD

**Neko No Uta : **Helouuuu !

Hm... Ben, on a pas eu les scan de la semaine dernière (plus que deux jours à teniiiir )

Oui, ça déprime un peu moins ! Cet aprèm j'ai relu les scan où Tôshirô n'est pas encore... Mal au point (histoire de pas spoiler les lecteurs qui liraient cette partie de la réponse). J'étais au bord de la crise :c

Mais oui, mais oui ! Tôshirô est intelligent, et t'inquiète pas, il continuera d'innover (je crois)

Et je suis super cruelle parce que mon chapitre est riquiqui... Mais, merci du compliment ! :D

Merci revieweuse :D

**GreyFullbuster2a** : Dring dring ! En effet, c'est bien à ce moment là ^^

Mais ouiiii... Je trouvais que ça serait bien son genre, donc du coup, c'est un peu genre "sa marque de fabrique" quoi XD

Ouaii... Déprimant n'est-ce-pas ? Puis, connaissant Mayuri, j'ai pas trop confiance en lui (pitié qu'il ne sauve pas Tôshirô de la même manière que Nemu dans l'arc Las Noches...)

Merci pour la revieeeew !

**Bindy01 :**Holàààààà ! (Bien choisi vu que j'étais en Espagne ;) )

Mais oui, je continuerais à écrire, même si j'aurais du mal à cause du peut-être deuil... :c

C-c'est vrai ? J'ai toujours peur quand j'écris de me dire : "Mais c'est pas Tôshirô ça...", alors ça me rassure un peu ! Merci, merci, merciiiii :D (Moi j'me calme pas :3)

Merci pour la review, bisouuus !

**Quatre review en un chapitre... Meuh c'est génial ! Je n'en suis pas diiiigne-euuh **

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 7, Faiblesse****＊**

**•****Mardi 1er Août•**

J'ai jamais aimé ce mois.

Déjà, parce qu'il est chiant à écrire. TOUT LE MONDE s'est déjà trompé ou au moins a eu un doute sur l'écriture de ce mois pourri.

En plus, on-crève-de-chaud. C'est tellement chiant !

Tout est bizarre en ce moment. Une simple criminelle, une noble en plus, a eu la peine de mort. Pour rien. Les 46 de Chuo l'ont annoncé, je préfére ne rien dire. Même si, c'est bizarre.

oOOo

**•****Mercredi 2 août•**

Géniiiiial. Des âmes-errantes sont arrivé à la Soul Society. Bah, tant que j'ai pas à m'en occuper.

Sauf que, Gin Ichimaru, aussi capitaine de la 3ème division, les a laissé partir comme ça. Aller, pouf, histoire de faire chier encore plus mon monde. Il est pas net ce gars.

oOOo

**•****Mercredi 9 août•**

La flemme d'écrire, c'est encore une fois la merde. Partout ici, mais en même temps c'était tellement prévisible que je ne suis presque pas étonné au final.

oOOo

**•****Jeudi 24 août•**

Alors, là.

Là...

C'est l'abus suprême. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi indigné et aussi énervé de toute ma vie. Énervé ? Non, c'est trop faible pour qualifier toute la colère, l'ire*, le feu qui brûle en moi.

Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Meuh rien du tout ! Je m'énerve pour rien ! C'est bien connu ! Je m'énerve même contre vous, chères feuilles de ce journal.

J'ai pas encore dit de qu'il c'était passé ? Oh, mais queeeel dommage chères feuilles. C'est une façon pour moi de me défouler.

Ok : Aizen, Gin, ces enfoirés, ont fait un truc qu'ils n'auraient JAMAIS dû faire. Y'a Tôsen aussi, mais il a pas fait grand chose, alors on l'oublie.

Je reviens sur les deux connards du début : Ils ont manipulé Hinamori. Tout le seireitei aussi hein, mais on s'en fou, ça.

Hinamori, elle... Elle s'est presque fait tuée par lui. Trop aveuglée par sa confiance... J'admets que, autant j'avais des doutes dur Gin, j'en avais moins sur Aizen.

Le capitaine Unohana a sauvé Hinamori et elle m'a sauvé aussi. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Aizen, je me sens aussi faible... Aussi faible qu'un pauvre ver face à un oiseau... Gros prédateur face à son repas. Et ce repas est si faible qu'il ne peut pas luter.

Ça, cette faiblesse, cette impuissance, je l'ai ressentie. Ça me tord l'estomac, rien que d'y repenser.

Le pire, c'est cet enfoiré d'Aizen qui me dit : « Je voulais déjà que la petite... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Fuyuko te tue. Quel dommage qu'elle n'aie pas réussi, j'ai dû demander demander à Hinamori de le faire, en espérant qu'elle meure suite à cette bataille. »

Puis plus fort, de sorte à ce que ce traître de Gin puisse entendre :

« J'ai dû me charger de son cas moi-même, elle n'aurait pas supporté une vie sans moi. »

Déjà il a carrément la grosse tête, ensuite... Ensuite... Je le hais. Je le hais plus que tout au monde. Même plus que la chaleur ou l'écriture du mois d'août.

Je le jure ici, je jure de venger Fuyuko et Hinamori de cet enfoiré qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

oOOo

**•****Vendredi 25 Août•**

Rester à la 4ème division pendant tout ce temps n'a pas trop trop aidé... Hinamori y est aussi. Encore. Je retourne à mes quartiers.

_Vers 20h34_

Le soleil est bas, mais pas encore couché.

J'entre dans mon bureau, où une Rangiku buvant du saké à outrance et une Fuyuko étudiant visiblement distraite par la discussion de sa voisine m'attendent.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? je leur demande  
– Capitaiiiine ! Je attendaiiiis vouuuuuus !  
– Matsumoto ? Encore ivre ? Va à tes quartiers te dégriser !  
– Tôshirôôôô ! »

Fuyuko me fonce dessus. Elle m'entoure de ses bras, et elle sanglote.

« Ze me zuis faite du zoucis bour doiiii... Z'ai rien bu faiiire !  
– Wow, wow... Calme... Je vais bien maintenant. Je réponds un peu gêné quand même  
– Bais je d'avais vais baaal...Et tu es blésséééé...Snirfl... Et je me chuis inguiédééééee..  
– Argh ! Arrête de me mettre de la morve sur mon Haori !  
– Snirfl... Guésoléééée...»

Quelle gamine quand même. Je ne vois plus Matsumoto, elle avait dû partir, avant que je parle de la pile de rapports entassée sur mon bureau...

Fuyuko a encore les larmes aux yeux, et essuie d'une façon peu élégante la morve qu'elle a au nez du revers de sa manche. Elle s'en voulait encore pour la dernière fois... Avec toute cette histoire, j'ai même pas remarqué à quel point ça la travaillait...

Je suis vraiment nul.

Incapable de protéger, ni d'aider qui que ce soit.

« C'est bon, ça va aller là... Plus personne viendra t'embêter promis.  
– D'accord... »

De toute façon, ce qui sont susceptibles de le faire sont partit alors...

Elle s'essuie les yeux, me fait rapidement un bisou sur la joue et repart, sûrement dans sa chambre.

Waw. Ça me choque toujours autant.

oOOo

**•****Samedi 26 Août•**

Je me repose plus ou moins. Je rattrape les nombreux rapports non-rédigés par Matsumoto, et les miens pendant que j'étais à la 4ème division. À cause de cet Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai la blinde de rapport à faire.

Je sens que ce n'est pas la seule fois que je verrais ce mec, c'est le parfait type à être un aimant à emmerdes.

* * *

*Ire c'est une grosse colère. Ça vient du latin ira, irae, ben qui veut dire colère aussi j'crois. Mon année de latin remonte à deux ans, ne me blâmez pas !  
J'avais envie d'utiliser ce mot.

**Je saiiis, c'est court... Mais vendredi, je promet un chapitre biiiien plus long ! :D**

**Review quand même ? *se cache***


	8. Connecté

****Hello tout le monde !****

**Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long que le** dernier, le voilà ! (C'était pas difficile de faire plus long que le 7 je crois... .)****

****Comme vous pouvez l'avoir remarqué, j'ai répondu à vos review par PM cette fois-ci ! Ça fera plus net (nett lawl) pour ce chapitre ^^ ****

****Ce chapitre fait 2146 mots selon le site et 2144 mots selon OpenOffice (sans tout mon blabla XD)... Je n'ai malheureusement pas recomptés, mais bon, si ça vous amuse, mettez en commentaires le nombre que vous avez trouvé ! XD****

**Racontage de vie** : L'auteure vous offre ce chapitre confortablement installé sur son canapé avec sa grosse couette *w*

Ma sœur dit qu'elle va reviewer, mais ne le fait jamais ! :c (elle m'a quand même un peu aidée pour ce chapitre)

J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre, parce que dans le manga, le seconde batailles entres arrancar (avec Luppy, Grimmjow, Yammy...) se déroule le 29 octobre, mais vu qu'il y a peu de dates, je fais à l'instinct, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour faire coïncider un maximum les dates ^^'

Et c'est bientôt la rentrée (youhouuu...) et j'ai toujours pas fait mes fournitures. Et quel sac je prends ? A dos ou à main ? C'est sur ces deux dernières questions existentielles pour moi que je vous laisse lire le chapitre...

**Heinko :** Je saiiiis, que c'est couuurt, je m'en excuse mille fois . *évite des trucs non-identifiables*

Mais ce chapitre est plus long ! :D

Bisous et merci pour la review ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Bleach. Pas. Moi. Tite. Kubo.

OC. Moi.

L'auteure est une flemmarde oui.

**Je remercie chaleureusement _Heinko _(déjà dit mais bon), _Neko no uta_,_ GreyFullbuster2a_, et_ Bindy01_ pour les reviews... Je ne les méritais paaaaaaaas **

** Un autre grand merci à Neko no Uta de m'avoir aidé à essayer de régler mon gros problème temporel u.u**

**Bref, merci à vous et je vous laisse lire ! 3**

**UPDATE : On a dépassé les 20 reviews ! Merci encore à tous :D TTwTT**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 8, Connecté****＊**

•**Vendredi 1er Septembre•**

Aizen est un sale enfoiré.

Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je l'écris. Même si gueuler dans un oreiller fait autant de bien.

Et parce que je ne suis pas mégalomane, je parlerais également des progrès de Fuyuko : pas grand chose de nouveau en fait, elle maîtrise mieux les sorts, et commence à mieux saisir la logique de ce monde, elle se sent chez elle. Elle s'est même fait des amis.

Je ne suis pas un stalker.  
Je suis juste inquiet.  
Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 3 Septembre•**

Rapports.

Je m'ennuie.

C'est le retour des journées pas intéressantes.

Je viens de me rendre compte que quand j'ai parlé de non-mégalomanie (avant-hier pour les pas doués qui suivent pas), j'ai directement parlé de Fuyuko. Pourquoi pas Hinamori, pensez-vous, chères feuilles de ce journal (chers lecteurs non-invités à lire ces mots, veuillez faire demi-tour) ? Elle est encore à l'hôpital, elle se repose, alors que dire dessus ? Rien.

oOOo

•**Lundi 4 Septembre•**

Je m'ennuie.

Pas envie d'écrire.

Ce journal sera bien long à finir. Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de pages. C'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais depuis que j'écris dans ce journal, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrive que des malheurs. Et si j'arrête d'écrire ça donne quoi ? De la chance ?

oOOo

•**Jeudi 28 Septembre•**

Apparemment, rien n'a changé.

-J'ai toujours autant de rapports (de toute façon que je sois 3ème siège ou capitaine, j'en ai toujours autant...).  
-Toujours aussi peu de missions sur terrain (Rester enfermé c'est pas mon truc)

En clair rien n'a changé, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Puis hier je me suis reçu une crotte de piaf sur mon uniforme (et forcément c'est tombé sur la partie noire...)

oOOo

•**Mardi 3 Octobre•**

Fuyuko est à l'académie.

J'ai fini mes rapports.

Je me demande si je suis vraiment fait pour être capitaine.

Un messager arrive : une réunion des capitaines.

Peut-être que oui.

_16h27_

Ichigo Kurosaki s'est fait attaqué/ a attaqué des arrancar dit "matures" (un aimant à emmerdes, je l'avais dit...). Une équipe doit aller dans le monde réel en cas de nouvelle attaque d'arrancar.

Le capitaine-commandant choisit Kuchiki Rukia, ce qui n'a pas trop l'air de plaire à son frère. Il choisit aussi Renji, et laisse le choix à celui-ci d'autres combattants à emmener.

La réunion se finit.

_Vers 18h30_

Matsumoto arrive dans mon bureau, j'ai peur.

« Capitaine nous partons dans le monde des humains !  
QUOI ?!»

Je devrais être habitué, mais même pas.

«-Vous êtes le chef de l'équipe ! Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, moi, et vous, on part demain ! »

C'est une blague... Encore une fois, je vais laisser tomber Fuyuko. Bon, elle a ses amis, elle se débrouille mais j'aimerais éviter de partir comme la dernière fois (parce que selon "Mâdame", laisser un mot est je cite : "Vraiment pas très très gentil et trop surprenant.")

Du coup, je vais la prévenir ET lui laisser un mot. Quand même.

_Un peu avant 20 heures_

«-Vraiment ? Dommage que je ne puisse pas venir !»

Oui, oui. C'est tout ce que ça lui fait de me voir partir. Vraiment. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour la peine, la prochaine fois je laisserais un mot tient !

«-Ah. Ben, désolé hein.

-Ça va pas ?

-Ça va, je suis juste fatigué.»

Et toc, le ton rageur non-voulu.

«-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?!

-Mais rien je suis juste fatigué ! Lâche moi !»

Gros silence.

«-Je vais donc te laisser si t'es si fatigué, dit-elle d'une voix sèche qui ne me plaît pas»

Puis elle part. Je la rattrape. Gros silence. Elle attend.

«-Je... Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas être méchant, c'est juste que... Ben... Je suis à nerfs, enfin tu me connais quoi.»

Je devais lui faire pitié, parce qu'elle à l'air de se calmer, et sourit.

«-Laisse, je me suis emportée aussi... Tu sais... Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine que tu partes.»

Elle détourne le regard, et part assez rapidement.

Finalement, c'est juste moi qui suis con.

oOOo

•**Mardi 4 Octobre•**

_Heure trop matinale pour être écrite (vers 8 heures)_

On part. J'ai laissé un mot. Non, je n'écrirais pas le contenu de ce message. Ça a juste aucun intérêt. Enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! C'est juste un mot pour dire en gros "je pars et je reviens".

Disons que c'est personnel. Et je commence à avoir des doutes sur le fait que ce journal soit/reste privé.

_Vers 10 heures (parce que vous, vous savez lire l'heure exacte avec le soleil peut-être ?)_

On doit rejoindre Kurosaki-l'idiot à son lycée. Pourquoi à son lycée ? Pour moins faire "tâche" dans le décor selon Urahara. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait nous vendre des uniformes de lycéens.

Ce gars est capable de vendre un frigo à un esquimau !

Tout le monde commence à partir du magasin, je reste.

«-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, j'ai quelques achats à faire en plus.»

Tout le monde est sorti. À croire qu'ils en ont rien à faire.

«-Une question capitaine Hitsugaya ? Il lance toujours avec son sourire idiot à deux balles

-Une, oui.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le gigai que vous aviez donné à Fuyuko. Le Hogyoku était dedans n'est-ce-pas ?

-... (Il met un temps avant de répondre, se sentirait-il coupable ?) Oui. Mais elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps pour que la transition se fasse, son âme n'avait pas les contions optimales pour l'héberger. Du coup, c'est Kuchiki qui en a hérité.»

Je suis super énervé. Aizen aurait pu tuer Fuyuko ! À cause de lui là !

Il doit voir que je suis énervé, il ne dit rien.

"_Oui, mais la faute à qui si elle avait besoin d'un gigai ?"_

La petite voix dans ma tête n'a pas tord. C'est vrai que c'est ma faute. Urahara a quand même essayer de m'aider, même si il en a profité.

Je me lève, il reste silencieux.

«-C'est bon, ça ira.»

Et je sors rejoindre les autres.

_Vers 10 heures (et peut-être 10 minutes plus tard) _

On est dans le lycée, un des idiots qui nous accompagne à perdu le plan. Et ça gueule et ça gueule. C'est sûr que là, on fait pas tâche dans le décor.

C'est vrai quoi, un tatoué aux cheveux rouges, un chauve avec un sabre en bois, un puissant narcissique, une adulte à la poitrine carrément démesurée et... Moi (sans commentaires s'il-vous-plaît), on a l'air de lycéens tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

On entre dans la classe (Miracle, on a trouvé la bonne), et on trouve Kurosaki en grosse déprime (parce qu'à sa tête je vous JURE qu'il est à deux doigts de la pendaison).

«-Renji ! Ikkaku ! Yumichika ! Rangiku !»

Naaooon ? C'est le père Noël ! (Oui, cette fête m'a plutôt marqué)

Juste histoire de prouver que sa déprime lui grille un peu le cerveau...

«-Tôshirô !

-On dit "Capitaine Hitsugaya" !»

Non mais sérieux ? COMBIEN de fois je vais devoir le répéter ? Que ce soit Hinamori, passe encore. Mais lui quoi ! On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble que je sache !

«-Salut, Ichigo !»

Ah, j'avais oublié, Kuchiki Rukia qui rentre dans le lycée par la fenêtre. Détail intéressant : La classe se trouve au 3ème étage. Donc bon. La discrétion on oublie. Kuchiki s'occupe de Kurosaki. C'est-à-dire elle le remet un peu en forme. Tant qu'à faire en s'occupant du hollow qu'il y a dans le coin.

Du coup, nous on part (après que Matsumoto aie assommé un énième pervers qui se jetait sur elle... Sur ce point je la plains un peu).

_Dans les environs de 11 heures (quoique midi selon mon horloge biologique)_

On est chez Kurosaki (devrais-je l'appeler Ichigo ? Ça fait un peu fille aussi...).

«-Hé hé ! Si on rentrait chez lui par le toit ? Par son lustre ? Ça serait drôle non ?»

Heu. Bien sûr ?

Matsumoto Rangiku. Je te retiens.

«-Ça serait une autre approche. Pourquoi pas ? Lance Ikkaku peu motivé

-Ça abimerait ma coupe de cheveux ?

-Ouai. Ça peut être drôle. Commente Renji. »

Les opinions fusent. Ils ne savent décidément pas être coordonnés.

«-Faites ce que vous voulez, j'y vais pas moi.»

Tous se retournent.

«-Ben, pourquoi mon capitaine ? Mon idée ne vous plaît pas ? Ahhhh... Ce n'est pas dans les règles peut-être ?

-Ouai. Voilà, ça se fait pas c'est tout.

-Bah ! Si vous voulez attendez dehors.»

Puis, je me retrouve seul.

Disons que je ne deviens pas hystérique dans une pièce close, mais je n'aime pas trop les endroits très réduits, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont sombres... Alors, si je peux les éviter (encore plus dans ce cas là), je le fais.

_11h38 (heure de mon portable)_

J'attends dehors que quelqu'un ouvre la fenêtre.

En attendant, j'envoie des messages à Fuyuko. Elle a réussi à s'acheter un SoulPager, du coup, on peut communiquer.

De : Fuyuko

À : Moi

_Coucou !_

De : Moi

À : Fuyuko

_ Coucou. Ça va ?_

De : Fuyuko

_Ça va ! :) Comment se passe ta mission ? _

De : Moi

_Bien. RAS. _

De : Fuyuko

_Cool alors ! :3 Je te laisse, je reprends les cours ! _

De : Moi

_Les SoulPager sont interdit à l'académie non ? _

De : Fuyuko

_Ah boooon ? Je ne savais pas ;) (Je me cache dans les toilettes) _

Ça m'a fait sourire. Sourire que j'ai vite caché parce que si notre fine équipe me voit comme ça, ça va paraître très suspect. Personne ne sourit en regardant une carte ou en envoyant un rapport logiquement !

La fenêtre s'ouvre.

_17h36 (heure SoulPager)_

On part. Et on a nulle part où aller.

« Vous venez avec moi capitaine ?  
– Pas question, idiote.  
– Mais ça serait sympa si vous veniez...  
– Pour toi, ouais. »

Réflexion faite : JE n'ai nulle part où aller.

Matsumoto est arrivée chez Inoue Orihime. Je m'installe sur le toit. Entre temps, j'ai dû expliquer à Ichigo ce qu'était un arrancar (ce mec peut tuer des ennemis dans rien savoir d'eux...)

Je me demande ce que fait Fuyuko. En même temps j'ai rien de mieux à faire...

J'ai un peu la dalle moi...

Mais de fortes pressions spirituelles m'alertent.

•**Mercredi 5 Octobre•**

_Heure inconnue (après minuit sûrement)_

On s'est fait attaquer. Et on a faillit perdre. Et celui que j'ai combattu n'était même pas un vasto lorde. On est carrément dans la merde. Je dors chez Orihime finalement, c'est elle qui m'a soigné lorsque j'étais vachement amoché. Ichigo aussi a pris cher, mais lui a combattu un vasto lorde.

Je suis fatigué...

_11h29_

BIP BIP ! 6 nouveaux messages non-lus.

De : Fuyuko  
À : Moi  
_Coucou ! :)  
_Reçu à 8h30

De : Fuyuko  
_T'es pas réveillé ?  
_Reçu à 8h31

De : Fuyuko  
_Ça ne te ressemble pas de dormir autant... Un problème ? :/  
_Reçu à 9h43

De : Fuyuko  
_Je m'inquiète, réponds dès que t'as lu ce message stp.  
_Reçu à 9h45

De : Fuyuko  
_Je m'inquiète toujours, si je ne réponds pas tout de suite je suis en cours.  
_Reçu à 9h47

De : Fuyuko  
_Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Réponds ! :(  
_Reçu à 11h29

De : Moi  
À : Fuyuko  
_Heu, bonjour ?_ _N'ai-je plus le droit de dormir en mission ?_

De : Fuyuko  
_Toujours aussi agréable de bon matin ! :(_ _Pas en mission, non. Pas ton genre. Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sais. Alors explique._

De : Moi  
_Nan. Rien. _

De : Fuyuko  
_Un ami qui bosse à la 12ème m'a dit le contraire, tu vois. _

Et merde. Pour moi c'était rien ! Juste un peu blessé ! Je suis en (presque) pleine forme moi !

De : Moi  
_T'as gagné : on s'est fait attaqués par des arrancars plutôt balèzes. Tout notre groupe (cap' et vice-cap') a dû faire une libération illimitée (chose que tu as dû apprendre je crois). J'étais blessé mais je me suis fait soigner par une humaine. Voilà._

De : Fuyuko  
_Et tu comptais pas m'en parler j'imagine ? _

De : Moi  
_Je sais pas._

De : Fuyuko  
_:(_

De : Moi  
_Pas la peine de bouder ! Au pire je suis vivant non ?_

Pas de réponse. Elle boude ? Quel caractère aussi ! C'est du harcèlement ! On dirait que j'ai ma grand-mère sur le dos (pas que je ne l'apprécie pas) !

oOOo

•**Vendredi 6 Octobre•**

Toujours pas répondu.

Elle boude. Grosse gamine va. On doit avoir le même âge, elle est pire que moi ! Tss...

Rien de spécial sinon.

* * *

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez compté les mots ? Vous trouvez que les téléphones portables c'est nul ? Vous voulez sauver les baleines ? Eh ben, commentez ! :D**

**XOXO**

**Diamly~~~**


	9. Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore

**29/08/2014**

**Hey everybody ! **

**Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier, mais j'ai essayé de le rendre pas trop court non plus... ^^**

Racontage de vie :

J'ai enfin trouvé comment on va à la ligne sans en sauter une ! "( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )" en même temps, c'était en anglais, et sur le coup, j'avais pas compris XD

Avant-hier, j'ai fait un lazer game avec des amies, c'était bien sympa !

**Heinko** : Heu, merci pour la bouffe ? Pourquoi être si méchant ? Le chapitre 8 était plus long ! :c  
Merci quand même pour la review x)

**Disclaimer**** :** Bleach - Tite Kubo  
Tôshirô Hitsugaya- Tite Kubo  
Fuyuko Makka - **MOIIII**

**Important**** :** J'ai deux choses importantes à dire, je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle :  
-Il est possible qu'en reprenant les cours, je poste une fois toute **les 2 semaines, **déjà, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance (sachant qu'en commençant la fiction, j'en avais au moins 3). Du coup, je veux éviter d'écrire du caca, à la va-vite.

-Ensuite, un peu plus joyeux cette fois : J'ai pensé à ajouter un OC dans ma fic', mais vu que j'ai genre la flemme d'en inventer un, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que ce soit **vous, mes lecteurs, qui inventiez un OC !**

Il me faudrait les informations suivantes :  
Nom : / Prénom :  
Âge : / Caractère : (assez détaillé)  
Lien avec les personnages : (aucun, ami d'Ichigo, fille de l'amie de la voisine de la grand-mère de Tôshirô, etc)  
Apparence (taille/ poids -approximatif-) Style : (Excentrique, un peu gothique...)  
Je ne sais pas trop où je vais le caser, mais j'ai le choix je crois donc voilà ! (Dans deux chapitre minimum je pense) Si vous voulez rajouter d'autres détails que je n'ai pas précisé, allez-y !

Gros bisous, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**＊Chapitre 9, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore＊**

**•Samedi 7 Octobre•**

C'est presque comme des vacances. Je fais ce que je veux de mes journées, et si il y a un hollow, je le dégomme.  
Je passe mes journées dehors.

oOOo

**•Dimanche 8 Octobre•**

Rien de spécial.  
J'ai rencontré une humaine un peu étrange.  
Elle a l'air de sentir les hollows. M'enfin, ça reste pas sûr.

À par ça, elle me demande de jouer dans son équipe de foot. Détail fort inutile, mais je tenais à l'écrire quand même.  
Autre détail inutile mais bien énervant : Je me suis encore fait traiter de nain. Y'en a juste marre.

oOOo

**•Lundi 9 Octobre•**

Toujours pas de réponse de Fuyuko la grosse gamine.

_17 heures_

De : Fuyuko la grosse gamine  
A: Moi  
_Ecoute, je t'en veux pas. Mais stp, la prochaine fois, tu me le dis quand quelque chose comme ça t'arrives. Tu sais les amis veulent être au courant..._  
-end-

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai changé son nom. Par pure méchanceté.

De : Moi  
A : Fuyuko  
_Bon, promis._  
-end-

Ma bonté d'âme me perdra...

_17 heures et quelques minutes_

– Eh ! Tôshirô ! me lance une voix qui me dit vaguement quelque chose

Ah. La fameuse gamine qui sait peut-être voir les hollows.  
Elle continue de souffler comme une asthmatique qui viendrait de faire le tour de la Soul Society.  
Puis d'un coup, elle me pose pleins de questions super intéressantes, genre «Comment un élève d'école primaire (GRRR) peut être aussi occupé ?», «Ta maison est dans le coin ?».

« Pourquoi tu viens ici alors ?  
– C'est le meilleur endroit que j'aie trouvé pour observer le ciel. Ça m'aide à me rappeler. »

Pour une fois, je lui ai vraiment bien répondu.  
L'endroit ressemble vraiment à l'endroit où ma grand-mère habite. C'est le même coucher de soleil. La même chaleur dégagée. Il ne manquerait que des pastèques et Hinamori.  
Hinamori.  
Je ne sais toujours pas si elle est sortie de la 4ème division...

« Te rappeler ? Tu as quel âge ?  
– C'est pas tes oignons. »

Je dois juste avoir 10 fois son âge.

BIP BIP BIP.

Eh non, ce n'est pas un message d'une certaine gamine dont je ne citerais pas le nom.  
Mais un hollow. Et par le plus heureux des hasards, je suis le plus près.

« Ne va pas par là. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, me lance-t-elle tandis que je me rendais à l'endroit où se trouve le monstre »

Maintenant, c'est sûr. Elle les sent.

BIP BIP BIP.

Quelqu'un s'en est occupé (peut-être Ikkaku, il est comme un bienheureux depuis qu'on est ici : Beaucoup de hollows ici, pas très forts, mais c'est amusant quand même selon lui.)

Puis j'y vais.

oOOo

**•Mardi 10 Octobre•**

_14 heures_

Mon programme le matin :

Grasse matinée.

Je n'avais même pas prévenue l'autre, au risque qu'elle croie que je me suis refait agresser. Et puisque elle n'aurait pas de mes nouvelles, elle irait réveiller Hinamori, et elle amènerait tout les capitaines (restants) pour me retrouver.

Quand je disais que cette gamine était folle. Elle en serait vraiment capable.

_15 heures  
_Je suis sur le toit (oui, histoire de changer) d'un bâtiment (comme si c'était important)._  
_

Karin, la fille qui sent sûrement les hollows, joue au foot.

« Capitaiiiiiine ! Oh, mais vous jouez au voyeur ? Oooooh, vous êtes tombé amoureux d'une humaine ? Mais dit dooonc...  
– Mais non... Je m'inquiète juste de quelque chose.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, continue-t-elle en mimant une bouche... Cousue ? »

Je me barre. Maintenant je passe pour un gros stalker.

_Vers 16 heures_  
Je suis la pression spirituelle de la fille, Karin. Elle est faible, mais un peu plus élevée que la moyenne.

J'arrive au terrain de foot. Elle est blessée, mais continue à jouer. Comme dans l'anime que Orihime regardait hier soir*.

J'aimerais lui demander si elle a déjà vu les hollows, des choses comme ça. Mais elle ne répondra pas.  
Sauf.  
Sauf. Si je l'aide dans son match, si elle gagne, grâce à moi, elle répondra à quelques questions.

« Il suffit juste de gagner ?  
– Oui ! »

oOOo

**•Mercredi 11 Octobre•**

_11h19_  
J'en étais où déjà... Ah oui, le match.

Ils ont gagné le match. Sauf qu'un hollow avait pas l'air d'être d'accord puisqu'il a essayé de nous attaquer.

Un petit coup de Hyôrinmaru et c'était bon.

Finalement, il s'avérait que Karin était la soeur de Ichigo Kurosaki (vous savez, l'aimant à emmerdes). Il a fugué de chez lui depuis un petit moment. Sûrement pour s'entraîner.

Voilà.

_12h27_  
Évite la cuisine de Orihime (qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Rangiku)

Rangiku réchauffe le plat que notre hôte avait laissé, et m'en propose.  
Refuser gentiment ou courir le risque d'une intoxication alimentaire ?

« Ça va aller, j'ai déjà manger, je réponds en voyant le curry tomate-moutarde-caramel.»  
Avec le sirop d'érable au cas où à côté.

_17 heures_  
Pfiouuuuu...

On vient de finir d'installer l'espèce de kit de communication. C'est grand, moche, mais pratique.

« Ooooh... C'est beau. Euh, pas du tout en fait, qu'est-ce-que c'est Tôshirô ? demande Orihime en observant la chose dans son salon  
– Merde, elle est arrivée trop tôt. Je pense à haute voix »

Je commence la communication. Une image du capitaine-commandant apparaît.

Le C.-C. explique que Aizen voulait fabriquer le Ôken, et que du coup, la ville de Karakura disparaîtrait.

Orihime part chercher Ichigo.  
Je comptais partir aussi, quand le C-C me dit de rester : Quelqu'un voudrait me parler. Qui ? Fuyuko n'irait jamais demander ça alors...

« Toi ?»

Hinamori apparaît.  
Elle est cernée, pâle, et une simple brise menacerait de la faire tomber.

_18 heures  
_J'ai même pas envie d'écrire ce qu'il s'est passé._  
_

Au début, tout allait bien. Réflexion sur la taille, on se charriait, comme avant.

« Tu vas combattre le capitaine Aizen ?»

Ça m'a tué. Vraiment. Un trou dans le cœur. Elle s'est excusée d'avoir doutée de moi (ça devait être la mode à ce moment là). Mais elle croit toujours Aizen.

Ce mec a essayé de la tuer, elle le croit toujours le bon et gentil capitaine que tout le monde adorait.  
Aizen. Même s'il n'est plus là, il arrive quand même à la faire souffrir.

Le C-C l'a fait taire après ça.  
Il ne l'a pas tuée, hein. Juste évanouie.

_Vers 20 heures_  
Suis sur le toit de chez Orihime, le vent se refroidit, et la lumière laisse place à l'obscurité qui dévoile les étoiles.

Ça me rappelle vraiment la fois où j'ai "sauvé" Fuyuko.

oOOo

**•Jeudi 12 Octobre•**

Matin : Grasse matinée

_23h52  
_On s'est encore fait attaqué. Cette fois, on allait gagner, vraiment. Mais ils sont partis. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

oOOo

**•Vendredi 13 Octobre•**

_10h26  
_« Capitaine ! Réveillez vous ! C'est grave !»

Même si au début, j'ai cru à une blague de mauvais goût de la part de Matsumoto.  
Le mot d'adieu d'Orihime Inoue était quant à lui, bien vrai.

_13h18  
_Oui, de retour chez soi.  
J'aimerais dire que ce n'est pas trop le bon jour, mais je ne suis même pas d'humeur.  
Les espadas sont surpuissants, et la Soul Society n'est pas vraiment prête pour les combattre...

De : Moi  
A : Fuyuko  
_Suis rentré.  
-end-_

De : Fuyuko  
A : Moi  
_Génial, bon retour !  
Je suis en exercice sur terrain dans le Rukongai, on se voit demain !  
-end-_

De : Moi  
A : Fuyuko  
_Ok. A demain.  
-end-_

*J'ai pensé à l'anime de Olive et Tom. Dans ce genre d'anime, les mecs vont avoir les côtes cassées, la cheville foulée, le tibia brisé : Il continuera quand même de jouer x)

**C.-C. : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris c'est Capitaine-Commandant : Soit pépé yama x)

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ma fic', et **envoyez votre OC** ! :D


	10. Repos forcé (bis)

****05/09/2014****

****Hello mes choux ! Eh ! Vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis pas en retard !  
Mais j'ai bien failli...  
Honte à moi !****

****(06/09/14) J'étais fatiguée, et j'ai oublié de vous demander comme s'était passée votre rentrée ! Personnellement, je suis avec une amie, et je suis en 3ème3 (woui, je souis pétite)... Mais surtout, si vous connaissez Another, vous saurez que je suis dans la merde du coup... Brrr.****

****Réponse à la review******** :********  
**Kurotsuki :** Ahhhhh ! Ben enfin ! /SBAF/  
Ben, je te signale qu'elle a mené la vie dure à Fuyuko à un moment... Puis, techniquement, elle est pas méchante... x)  
Wouiii, félicitation, tu es la 30ème review ! *w*  
Ben, je vais voir... En même temps, avec Tôshirô c'est dur aussi !  
_Tu est vachement logique toi, tu arrives à faire aimer quelqu'un à Ulquiorra en 3 chapitres, mais Tôshirô, 10 chapitres y'a même pas un bisou !  
_Ouai... Mais bon, c'est que... En fait, ben voilà, c'est que bon...  
Ben, un peu tout les vendredis en fait... o.o  
Bon, tu es la deuxième à me le dire... Je vais finir par devoir faire quelque chose... Huhuhu..

Ouai, si tu commentes Biatch chérie :*  
Bisous :)

**Disclaimer :** Fuyuko est encore à moi, Tôshirô aussi. Nan je blague.  
Mais Fuyuko est à moi... N'est-ce-pas ?  
Oui, toi, toi, je te pointe du doigt Môsieur Tôshirô !  
(N'est-ce-pas Maytemari XD)

**Remerciments :** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! On a dépassé les 30 review ! C'est génial !  
Et on a aussi dépassé les 850 vues ! (Ok, 852 vues y'a 5 minutes)... Mais MERCIIIIIIIII !  
Et c'est grâce à vous !  
Ben oui, si je cliquais et me poster moi-même des reviews, avouez-le, ça ferrait carrément pitié !

**Rappel pour votre OC : **Nom/prénom ; Age ; Lien(s) avec les perso' ; Caractère ; Apparence ; voire plus de détails si vous voulez (mettez en autant que vous voulez hein XD)  
Encore une chose ! **Je pense que l'OC que j'ai choisi apparaîtra dans le chapitre 12 !** Voire avant, ou après, selon l'OC choisi !

Et d'ailleurs, si une _certaine personne_ lit ce chapitre, elle verra que le mot "cauchemar" est bien orthographié... ;)

* * *

****＊******Chapitre 10, Repos forcé (bis)****＊**

**•**Samedi 14 Octobre• ****

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me gêne quand même d'abandonner Orihime à son sort, même si elle a l'air d'être partie de son plein gré. Je pense qu'Ichigo ira quand même la ramener, c'est bien dans son genre.

Je suis censé m'entraîner, mais j'en ai teeellement pas envie...

oOOo

**•**Dimanche 15 Octobre• ****

_Heure inconnue_

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

J'ai rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé.

D'abord, j'étais chez ma grand-mère, et je me réveillais dans une pièce gelée, chez elle. À côté de moi, elle dormait. Quand je suis allé la réveiller elle était congelée, et affichait une tête horrible, pas celle de ma grand-mère qui m'aimait que j'aimais aussi, non. Une expression qui dit « Je te hais. Tu es un monstre. »

Dans mon rêve j'étais enfant, et j'ai pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Je m'excusais, mais elle continuait de me regarder comme ça, toujours les traits congelés, les yeux grands ouverts. J'entendais presque sa voix qui disait : « Tu m'as tuée, tu es un monstre, tu m'as tuée... »

Quand je me suis vraiment réveillé, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, mais comme chaque fois depuis que je suis shinigami (et surtout capitaine) je me retiens, et à force, ça devient presque un automatisme.

Je suis encore un gros gamin. Je suis capitaine bordel ! J'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars !

Certes, j'avais failli la tuer, et sans l'aide de Matsumoto, peut-être serait-elle morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars. J'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars...

_Vers 9h_

J'ai tellement l'impression que je n'ai pas dormi.

J'ai envie de dormir.

Je veux dormir.

En plus, le discours bien ennuyeux du capitaine-commandant avec sa voix soporifique n'arrange en rien les choses.

Je me sens piquer du nez à plusieurs reprises, et un rire étouffé du capitaine Kyoraku me fait savoir qu'il l'a remarqué. Le capitaine Jushiro me regarde avec un espèce de regard compatissant.

Les autres écoutent distraitement. S'ils écoutent.

_Aux environs de 10h_

Je vire Matsumoto qui dormait dans mon bureau pour faire exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Si tu oses revenir avant d'avoir fait tout les rapports empilé dans TON bureau, je double cette pile et je t'oblige à les finir. »

En clair, je suis tranquille là...

_Après 10h..._

Je sens une présence arriver vers moi.

Je suis tranquille, puis dès qu'elle s'immobilise, je fonce sur « la personne ».

« Waaah ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !  
– Fuyuko ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
– J-je, ben, je devais t'apporter des papiers de la part de l'académie : Certains soldats doivent participer à des excursions dans le monde réel, donc voilà...  
– Okay. Dis...  
– Heu, oui ?  
– Je peux te poser une question ? Je demande hésitant.  
– Ben, oui, écoute...  
– Tu te plais bien ici ? Ou... Tu préférerais retourner dans "ton" monde ?  
– Ben... C'est... Différent. En plus, je me rappelle de moins en moins de ''mon'' monde. J'aime les deux on pourrait dire. Haha, on pourrait dire que je n'arrive pas trop à les départager. J'aime les deux c'est tout...  
– Ah, d'accord, tant mieux.  
– Ouah ! Je vais y aller ! Le prof' va se demander quoi ! J'ai fini mon contrôle avant, mais là, ça va faire long ! Je file ! »

Elle m'a vu... Dormir ?  
Heureusement que c'était elle, ça ne faisait pas très responsable...

oOOo

****•Mardi 16 Octobre•****

_18 heures_  
Il pleut.  
Du coup, ça me fatigue.

oOOo

****•Mercredi 17 Octobre•****

_4h23_**_  
_**Ces temps-ci, en plus de ne pas dormir, ce qui est déjà relativement chiant, je fais des cauchemars juste chiants...

Cette fois...

C'était la fois où j'ai sauvé Fuyuko. Sauf que là, je la laisse crever. Enfin, complètement quoi.  
Le hollow la bouffe, et je reste en plan. Le hollow s'approche pour me bouffer... Et je me réveille. Moins pire que l'autre.  
Je ne félicite pas mon subconscient. Même, si d'un côté, je suis assez content : Je vais pouvoir me rendormir. Enfin, je crois.

_5h21  
_Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite...

_5h25_

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour me rendormir ? A par écrire ?  
Compter les moutons ?

_5h27  
_Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons.  
C'est vraiment merdique.  
Et si je compte chose ?

J'apporte mon futon près de la fenêtre : il a commencé à pleuvoir.  
Une goutte, deux, trois, quatre, 5,6,7,8 ,13, 16, 23,28...dnbzu

_8 heures  
_« dnbzu » ? Enfin, ça ressemble à ça, ce que j'ai écrit.

Réunion chiante des capitaines...  
Youhou...

_Vers 11 heures (après la réunion importante des capitaines où finalement il était juste question de la 11ème divison et de son quartier complètement pourrave)_**_  
_**

« Capitaine Hitsugaya ? m'appelle une voix féminine  
– Oui ? »

Oh. Non. Pas elle.

« Vous me semblez bien fatigué en ce moment, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Voudriez-vous venir à mes quartiers pour vous faire examiner ?  
– Euh, capitaine Unohana, je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
– Voudriez-vous venir à mes quartiers pour vous faire examiner ? redemande-t-elle son sourire effrayant toujours scotché à ses lèvres.  
– Bien... A quelle heure ? »

J'avoue, j'essaie de retarder l'échéance.

« Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ? Les combattants de la 11ème divisions, sont exemptés de combats : Les urgences seront donc presque vides.  
– J'y serais, je réponds dépité.  
– Bien ! dit-elle avec amusement (?!) »

Pourquoaaaaaaa...

_Vers 13 heures_  
Je n'ai tellement pas envie d'y aller.  
Et si je m'endormais ? Comme ça, je ne ferais pas "exprès" de louper ce rendez-vous...

Mais... Si je le rate... Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir qu'elle sera sa réaction...

Quel cruel dilemme.

_14h01  
_Debout, dans la salle d'attente.

_14h02  
_L'attente est insoutenable.

_14h07  
_Je blague.

_14h10  
_Elle aurait quand même pu me donner une heure.  
Là, j'attends à rien faire.

_14h16  
_Je la vois arriver.

oOOo

****•Jeudi 18 Octobre•****

Et si je vous disais que j'ai bien fait d'y aller ?  
Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous, pages de ce carnet ?  
Si je vous dis que j'ai hérité d'une semaine de repos où je le souhaite ?  
Avouez, c'est quand même classe.

Bon, après, si le C-C (grosse flemme), est d'accord c'est "uniquement qu'un capitaine fatigué sera plus faible sur le champ de bataille".

Ce qui se tient, en soi.

Du coup, je comptais aller dans le monde des humains et y emmener Fuyuko (Hinamori se repose encore... Vu la dernière fois, on lui force un peu la main aussi je crois). Donc, moi et Fuyuko.  
Mais vu, que ce serait étrange qu'on parte tout les deux, Matsumoto qui a (encore) réussi à s'incruster, Fuyuko est selon l'académie "en absence maladie, chez elle".  
Ce qui n'est, sauf erreur de ma part, pas totalement faux, puisque on va dans de le monde réel.

Et dire que j'ai failli louper ce rendez-vous...

* * *

**Eh bien ? Oui, je sais, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un chapitre voiture ! Et le prochain, sera le chapitre passager, donc le prochain sera vachement plus sympa !  
**

PS : Là, je suis sympa, mais je vous retiens vous : **AUCUN DE VOUS N'A COMPTÉ ****LES MOTS DU CHAPITRE 8 !**

Bisous mes amours /keur/ *droguée au chamalow*


	11. Adieux

**12/09/2014**

**Je suis presque pas en retard !  
Et ce chapitre est carrément plus long que la moyenne ! Plus long que le 8 même ! Applaudissez moi !**

Bref, je suis super contente du coup !  
Bon, il est un peu moins drôle, et le titre en est un parfait indicateur, mais bon.

Pas de reviews de guest à ce chapitre, je passe à la suite !

**Disclaimer :**Bleach et ses personnages sont à Tite Kubo.  
Fuyuko est à moi.  
Le futur OC est à *BIIIIIIIP* (en fait, j'ai pas encore décidé ^^')

**Racontage de vie**** :** J'ai commencé l'escrime ! Du coup, si je vais à la Soul Society, et que je veux devenir shinigami, j'ai 1h d'expérience en escrime ? Pas mal non ?  
Sinon, avec mon collège cette année, il y a un voyage en Italie logiquement ! J'ai trop hâte !  
Et puis, les prochaines vacances, je vais chez ma meilleure amie qui habite à côté de Marseille, dans une petite ville avec un joli nom ! Trop hâte aussi ^^

**Remerciments**** :** Merciiii (oui, vous y aurez sûrement droit à chaque chapitre XD)  
On passe le cap des 35 review, et on a définitivement passé le chapitre 10 ! Je suis super contente ! :D  
Merci à N**eko no Uta**, **Bindy01**, **MayTemari** et **GreyFullbuster2a** d'avoir commenté !

**Rappel pour votre OC** : Plus qu'**un chapitre** ! Je pense l'inclure au prochain chapitre, mais si vous le postez avant mercredi~jeudi, c'est encore faisable pour je pense ^^  
Donc, le blabla nom, prénom, âge, apparence physique, caractère, et tout les détails qui vont avec !

**Je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 11, Adieux****＊**

•**Vendredi 19 Octobre•**

_10h27  
_ Ma semaine de congé vient officiellement de commencer !

Je me sens déjà mieux.  
Ou pas.

J'ai l'impression que cet enfoiré d'Urahara m'a fait un gigai plus petit que ma taille.

« Urahara, c'est normal que je sois plus petit que d'habitude ?  
– Ah bon ? Je ne vois rien de différent pourtant moi. Ces gigai font exactement la même taille que l'original : Ils sont un peu élastiques, pour que l'âme ne soit pas trop serrée et que la connexion entre le gigai et l'âme soit au max. Après, y'a encore pleins de trucs à dire sur ces merveilles, mais ça ne te paraîtra pas intéressant... Oh et puis tu sais que "..."»

J'ai arrêté d'écouter à partir de là.

« Ahhhh, ça fait bizarre ! Ça veut dire que tout les humains me voient là non ? lance une Fuyuko aussi enjouée que d'habitude (ce qui à la longue peut être fatigant)  
– Exactement ! glousse Urahara sur le même ton qu'elle, heureux que quelqu'un ait l'air d'apprécier ses inventions. – Bon, on y va ? je dis en les coupant dans leur élan de bonne humeur  
– Okay !  
– N'oubliez pas : Je suis toujours ouvert ! Sauf quand je fais ma sieste, mais sinon c'est ouvert !»

On sort en acquiesçant.

_10h56  
_ La première chose que Fuyuko a voulu faire dans ce monde est...  
Attention hein.  
Manger.

Ça aurait pu être autre chose hein, mais non manger. Et encore, attention, pas n'importe quoi : De la barbe à papa. Puis, encore attention, pas qu'une hein. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est pas fini ! Elle a prit 3 goûts différents :  
-Nature  
-Soda  
-Cerise

À elle seule, hein, bon après c'était des petites.

Mais j'avoue me demander où part tout ce sucre.  
Une belle énigme.

_Vers 11h30  
_J'aimerais aller voir une grand-mère, celle à qui je rend souvent visite : Elle voit les esprits, donc, souvent, je vais la voir, pour faire plus de compagnie "vivante "(je rappelle quand même qu'à la base, je suis mort).

_Vers 11h45  
_On est arrivé.

On a prit plus de temps que prévu à cause d'une certaine personne qui passait son temps à admirer le paysage, et à s'arrêter pour observer, pleins de choses inutiles.

C'est chiant dans le sens, où, toutes les 5 minutes, on se rend compte qu'on avance seul. Et que 15m derrière, une andouille regarde un nid d'oiseau, ou un arbre quelconque.

Grand-mère n°2 est contente de me voir, je suis "adorable" selon elle, ce qui a le mérite de faire pouffer Fuyuko.

« Oh, mais vous, vous êtes sa petite copine, non ? Commence la personne "d'un certain âge"  
– Q-que, je, moi ? répond Fuyuko en devant une tomate »

Tient, ça, c'est pour avoir rit.

« Non, elle est juste une jeune morte.  
– Oh... Mais, elle est morte il y a peu, c'est ça ?  
– C'est ça.  
– Il y a moins d'un an ?  
– Il y a moins d'un an, je répète.  
– … (elle prend le temps de réfléchir). Quel est son nom ?  
– Euh, Maka Fuyuko, déclare la concernée  
– Ahh... C'est donc vous la malheureuse enfant qui a récemment disparu... Vous devriez cacher un peu votre apparence : on vous recherche... Tout le monde vous croit morte, vous comprendrez donc qu'il serait embêtant que quelqu'un que vous connaissiez vous croise.  
– … Je... Comprends. Je ferais attention, merci.  
– Bon, ben, on va y aller, hein. »

Ça a l'air de l'avoir carrément refroidie.

_Vers dix-huit heures (heure horloge biologique)_  
Ou pas.  
« Eh, eh, eh, on peut aller là-bas ? Steuplé, steuplé, steuplé ! »

J'en ai marre ! À chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, l'Univers me contre-dit ! Quelque soit le propos ! Plus personne va me croire maintenant !

« Eho, il est où le respect là ? C'est "Capitaine Hitsugaya" !  
– Oh, excusez-moi "môsieur le capitaine"...  
– Mais !? T'es consciente que tu me manques carrément de respect ça ? C'est puni par l'armée des treize divisions je te signale !  
– Sauf qu'ici, on est chez moi ! Et je vais ce que je veux ! »

Vous avez vu l'ingrate là ?

« Gamine !  
– Idiot ! (elle rit à s'en étouffer)  
– Idiote !  
– Oh, je sais ! (On dirait qu'elle va pleurer)... Le nain.  
– COMMENT ÇA LE NAIN ?! T'as vu ta taille ? T'es carrément pas mieux ! Puis, niveau croissance t'es carrément pas mieux que moi !  
– Hi, hi, hi. Hi. Je...  
– Quoi encore ?  
– Je crois que. Je.  
– Accouche !  
– ... Vais vomir. »

Elle se tourne vers un buisson, et... Ai-je besoin de le préciser ?

J'attends presque là, 5 minutes, et quand, ça a l'air de se calmer, je lui présente un mouchoir.

« Ça te dis de rentrer ?  
– À moins que tu veuilles me voir m'arrêter toutes les 5 minutes à une poubelle, c'est préférable. »

Je crois que tout à l'heure le glucose lui ai monté à la tête. À moins que ce soit les 3 petites bouteilles de soda qu'elle s'est enfilée. Maintenant, l'énigme est résolue : Le sucre part nulle part.

_19 heures piles  
_De retour chez Urahara.

« Oooh, comment s'est passé votre journée les enfants ? Vous voulez encore des sucreries ? »

Il hérite d'un sale regard de ma part, et non, je ne dirais rien sur la connotation un peu pédophile de sa phrase.

« Heu, ça va aller je crois. (elle a un haut-le-cœur juste après)  
– Ben alors, on est malade ? »

Il a sa réponse en voyant filer Fuyuko aux chiottes.

« Trop de sucre ? Demande juste Urahara  
– Elle beaucoup mangé : Barbe à papa, bonbons, et beaucoup de soda. Après, elle avait encore soif et buvait encore plus de soda, et elle avait mal à la tête.  
– Bof, sûrement une l'hyperglycémie. Une petite diet' légumes, eau, et ça ira je pense.  
– Bon, ben tant mieux. »

C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai quasiment rien mangé et j'ai faim.

oOOo

•**Samedi 20 Octobre•**

_10 heures  
_Fuyuko est encore pas bien. Je m'ennuie.

_10h05**  
**_Elle dort.  
Moi, je m'ennuie.

_10h10_  
Un client arrive, je vais vers l'entrée pour voir qui c'est.

« Hey Tôshirô ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– Ah, salut, euh... Karin ?  
– C'est ça ! Mais tu m'as pas répondue !  
– Ah, je suis en congé.  
– Et, par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où est mon frère ?  
– Eh bien...  
– Il est parti sauver Orihime Inoue, s'incruste une voix.  
– Mais, où ?! s'étonne sa sœur  
– Au Hueco Mundo, mais il reviendra, va.  
– D'ailleurs Urahara, Fuyuko dort toujours ?  
– Non, elle déjeune avec les enfants là. »

Cette phrase m'a donné l'impression que j'étais adulte.

« C'est qui, Fuyuko ? demande la Kurosaki qui n'a toujours rien acheté  
– Une amie chère à monsieur Tôshirô...  
– Bah ! Une morte que j'ai sauvée.  
– Mais, si tu l'as sauvée pourquoi elle est morte ? »

En soit, ce n'est pas stupide.  
J'avoue ne rien savoir quoi répondre à ça.

« S'il n'avait rien fait, je ne serais même plus de ce monde...  
– Oh, euh, c'est toi... devine la brune, gênée  
– Oui, c'est moi ! Et je vais beaucoup mieux !  
– Ah, cool, je comptais pas rester enfermé hein.  
– Eh ! Ça vous dit de faire un match tout à l'heure ? dit la Kurosaki comme pour se racheter (ou changer de sujet, j'en sais rien)  
– Ben pourquoi pas ? Je vais mieux, alors oui !  
– Ok. »

_Vers 23 heures  
_Le match est terminé.  
Fuyuko est crevée, et je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de transpirer dans un gigai, m'enfin.

On est rentrés, vers 19 heures. Karin de son côté, nous du nôtre.

En chemin, on a rencontré un hollow.  
Mais au lieu de se régler en quelques coups d'épées, c'était bien plus compliqué.

oOOo

**•Lundi 22 Octobre•**

Où en étais-je... Ah oui. Le hollow.

On rentrait tranquillement, et un hollow est apparu, jusque là, tout va bien. Le seul problème était que, ce hollow, je l'avais déjà vu.  
Et déjà tué.

Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu. Fuyuko aussi.  
Celui qui a essayé de la tuer.

« Bonjour, bonjour... Je vous ai manqué ? »

On n'a rien répondu. On a pas osé. Un rêve, c'est un rêve, voilà ce que je me disais.  
Puis, comme cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas bougé.

Comme cette nuit-là, c'est Fuyuko qui a d'abord agit. Elle l'a tranché en deux.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ! »

C'est un rêve. C'est un rêve, que je me disais.

« Tu n'es pas réelle, c'est un rêve comme j'en fais en ce moment. »

Et là, j'ai reçu la claque la plus magistrale de ma vie.  
Je peux dire qu'elle était magistrale, parce que la douleur était proportionnelle.  
Je peux dire une chose, après ça, je crois que je n'avais eu aussi honte. Mais ça, personne ne le sait.

« Tu crois que c'est un rêve maintenant ?! »

Est-ce que ça vous étonne si je vous dit que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre ?  
Moi pas, personnellement.

Elle s'est prit un énorme coup. De la part d'un hollow.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ?! JE t'ai tué ! ELLE t'a tué ! Pourquoi t'es encore vivant ?!  
– Héhé, mon nom est sphinx's rebirth*  
– Rebirth ? La renaissance ? dit Fuyuko en se relevant.  
– À ton avis, comment je suis encore ici ? As-tu oublié ce que représentent les chats dans la mythologie égyptienne ?  
– Non... (Elle se pose contre un mur) Ils ont 9 vies.  
– C'est quoi ce bordel ?! J'ai jamais vu un hollow comme ça !  
– C'est normal, je suis le seul. Et j'avoue pouvoir me vanter d'un tel pouvoir.  
– Ben, plus pour très longtemps...»

Je pensais qu'il fallait juste le trancher 7 fois minimum. Alors, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Trop simple non ?

J'allais lui donner un des coups de sabre décisif, il l'évite de justesse, mais une partie de son masque tombe. J'allais lui redonner un coup, mais Fuyuko se met en plein devant.

« ATTENDS ! »

Et le hollow l'a prise dans sa main (était-ce une main?).

« Lâche-là enfoiré !  
– Non. J'ai quand même plus de droit sur elle que sur toi. N'est-ce-pas ?  
– Lâche moi. Tu n'es plus lui.  
– Si je te mange, tu vivras en moi, et on sera toujours ensemble.  
– Mais tu m'as DÉJÀ tuée ! Tu n'aurais JAMAIS fait ça de ton vivant !  
– Peut-être, mais tu te souviens du nombre de fois que tu es venue prier pour moi au cimetière ? Hein ?  
– (Elle a les larmes aux yeux)... Tu t'es déjà dis que que je ne voulais pas aller au cimetière parce que c'était trop dur pour moi ? Que je n'y croyais pas ? Que je croyais que mon père allait rentrer, chaque soir ?  
– Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas envie d'être épargnée ?  
– T'es... Horrible. Lâche moi, tu ne mérite même plus que je t'appelle mon père.  
– Tu crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher comme ça ?  
– Non, je vais t'y aider, moi. Shakkahô ! » Fuyuko descend, et re-évite un coup de patte/main.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours attendu. Toujours prié pour que tu reviennes. J'ai arrêté de croire en Dieu. Je ne voulais plus aller au cimetière. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je ne savais pas que mourir rendait aussi con et égoïste.  
– … Tu vas rester avec moi quand même.  
– Elle restera à la Soul Society. Elle restera là où elle veut être. »

Je m'avance, et brise sa tête une fois pour toute. Sauf qu'elle apparaît presque une ou deux secondes plus tard.

« Tôshirô, j'aimerais le faire moi-même.  
– Mais il est dangereux et.  
– S'il-te-plaît. »

Le plus inquiétant, c'est que là, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle aurait pleuré logiquement : elle pleure pour rien.

« Il ne doit plus de rester trop de "vies", je m'occuperais des dernières.  
– Tu oserais faire ça à ton _père_ ?  
– Tu n'es plus mon père, juste un hollow, que je vais purifier, tu iras mieux après, peut-être même qu'on se reverra... Dans de meilleures conditions. »

Elle s'est jetée sur lui et l'a tranché avec son asauchi.  
Il n'est plus ré-apparu plus, mais quand il s'est désintégré comme de la cendre, je crois avoir vu un semblant de sourire. Je crois.  
Fuyuko a attendu encore quelques instants, sans rien dire, mais il n'est pas ré-apparu.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer après. J'étais carrément gêné. Je ne savais tellement pas quoi faire qu'au début je suis resté en plan.  
De longues minutes, et quand elle a commencé à se calmer un peu, je me suis approché je lui ai frotté le dos (sans commentaires), et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, comme je l'aurais fait avec Hinamori quoi.

Je ne suis pas sensible.  
J'ai juste de la compassion.  
Pas pareil.

_16 heures  
_D'après Urahara, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle s'est faite attaqué quand je l'ai rencontrée : elle n'avait pas de pression spirituelle, mais son hollow-père l'a trouvée. Et a voulu la bouffer pour réaliser ses idéaux de hollow.

Fuyuko est restée dans sa chambre, dans son futon. À lire des mangas (apparemment c'est des trucs bien niais, mais je ne dirais rien au vu des circonstances).

_17 heures  
_Je m'ennuie...

_17h22  
_Une mouche vole dans la pièce.

_17h51_  
En fait, il fait super moche dehors, du coup, je fais rien.

_18h01_  
Une cliente (depuis que je suis dans ce magasin, j'ai vu plus de filles que de mecs rentrer dans ce magasin...), veut acheter de la bouffe pour cuisiner.  
Urahara lui parle bien, et au fil de la conversation, j'apprends que c'est la sœur d'Ichigo et de Karin.

Puis elle part.

_19h09  
_Je toque.

« Je peux entrer ?  
– Mhhh. »

Elle est affalée et en pyjama.

« Ça va... Mieux ? je tente avec toute la diplomatie que j'ai en réserve  
– Ouais, si on veut. Je préférais encore la période où j'étais malade si tu veux mon avis.  
– J'espère que les prochaines vacances se passeront mieux hein.  
– Ben, j'espère, parce que vomir autant qu'il est possible quand on est mort et tuer son père déjà mort, j'avoue avoir déjà connu mieux. Mais c'est pas de ta faute.  
– On va manger, tu viens ?  
– Pas faim. »

J'essaie de prendre un air pas trop menaçant, mais un peu quand même.

« On va manger, tu viens ?  
– J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim, lâche moi... »

Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais faire...

« Ok, tu l'auras voulu. »

Je me jette sur elle, et je la chatouille autant que je peux. Au début elle se débat et gueule comme pas possible, puis elle est morte de rire après. Ce genre de truc marchait toujours sur moi, quand Hinamori le faisait.

« Mais ! AHAHAH ! Arrête t'es, AHAHAHH con ! »

Et elle me jette un coup d'oreiller remarquable.  
J'ignorais qu'un oreiller pouvait autant blesser.

« VENGEAAAAAAAANCE ! »

Je vous jure que ça ressemblait à ça. Un espèce de cri limite de primate.

_19h11_  
On arrive à table, en mode sérieux, mais Fuyuko a encore les joues rouges d'avoir trop rit.  
Urahara (ce gros pervers) nous lance un regard pleins de sous-entendus douteux.

_20 heures  
_On va dormir, et j'espère quand même que la suite se passera mieux...

* * *

*C'est de moi, ça. La traduction, c'est peut-être pas trop ça, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien «_ la renaissance du sphinx _», vu que dans la mythologie égyptienne les chats ont neufs vies, et que le sphinx est chargé de surveiller les tombeaux et qui pose des énigmes, je trouvais que c'était assez cohérent x)

**Oui, un peu déprimant à certains moments, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire ce chapitre. Et le fait que ça se finisse pas très bien me plaît bien aussi, ça montre que parfois, on a pas ce qu'on veut, et que si on a de la chance quelque part, parfois c'est la merde quand même... **

**Bref, bisous à la prochaine !**

**On m'offre une review pour le long chapitre ?**

Ou si vous voulez sauver les les escargots à carapaces bleues du fleuve de l'amazonie du Sud (?!), commentez !


	12. Bonjour

**27/09/2014 **

**Bonjour !  
Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard, et maintenant, c'est sûr :**

**Je posterais toutes les deux semaines.**

Il y a plusieurs raisons :  
\- Je suis en grave manque d'inspiration  
\- Je suis en 3ème, et puisque j'aimerais entrer dans un lycée assez côté de Bordeaux, faut que je bosse...

Voilà, merci de votre compréhension .

**Disclaimer** : Bleach est tout est à Tite Kubo.  
Fuyuko à moi.  
Et Anju Eden à MisakiDiabolique

**Remerciements** : Merci à tous ! On a dépassé les 1000 vues !  
Je ne vous mérite paaaaaas... *pars*

Fuyuko : Bon, ben, puisque elle ne va pas le dire : Bon chapitre !

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 12, Bonjour****＊**

•**Mardi 23 Octobre•**

_10 heures  
_Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, Fuyuko s'est mue à une adoration à tout ce qui touche aux zombies, puisque que ces êtres sont dotés d'un corps physique, elle est, je cite « Invincible contre eux. ».

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_10h07  
_ Maintenant, sur le SoulPager amélioré que lui a fourni Urahara (pour être allée faire les courses dès qu'il lui demandait), elle s'est mise à télécharger tout les jeux de zombies possible. Elle en a au moins 5 ou 6 différents.

_10h10  
_ Je me rend compte que je m'ennuie tellement, que je me sens obligé de parler de... Zombies.  
Enfin, écrire.

J'espère seulement, qu'elle ne va pas essayer de me faire regarder des films de zombies, d'acheter des trucs de zombies, de faire comme si il y avait des zombies, ou encore, manger comme un zombie.  
Pitié, mais tout sauf ça.

_11h11  
_ Je ne sais pas trop à qui il faudrait que j'adresse ce vœux, n'ayant vu aucun truc stupide du genre une coccinelle, ou une étoile filante (très compliqué le matin), j'adresse mon vœux à l'Univers, ou 11h11.*

Donc :  
_Cher Univers,_  
_je sais que tu t'amuses beaucoup en ce moment, à me contre-dire, ou de me faire assoir sur des crottes d'oiseaux, ou encore faire que je devienne aussi inutile qu'un manteau de fourrure en hiver, mais, pour une fois, j'aimerais t'adresser un vœu :_ _Est-ce qu'il serait possible que mes vacances se passent un peu mieux ? _ _Parce que que Fuyuko soit malade, je peux le comprendre, mais qu'elle ait à tuer son père, et qu'elle devienne complètement accro à des morts-vivants (ce qui est assez glauque)... Je trouve ça assez moyen.  
__Bref, je ne compte pas trop sur toi, mais ça serait cool._

_19h34  
_ A relire ce que j'ai écris précédemment, je dirais que j'ai été drogué par Urahara. Je n'aurais jamais aucune preuve, mais ça ne serait pas étonnant.  
Erk.

_19h35  
_ Demain, j'hésite entre sortir, parce que j'en ai marre de rester enfermé, ou, de resté enfermé justement, un mélange de flemme, et de superstition : La dernière fois qu'on est sorti, parce que justement, je m'ennuyais, on a tué un quelqu'un, donc moyen l'idée. Du coup ça serait qui cette fois ? Sa mère ? Une peut-être sœur ? Du coup, j'hésite.

•**Mercredi 24 Octobre•**

_8 heures_  
Si il y a bien qqch (le retour) que je hais (en plus d'Aizen, et des kakis séchés) c'est bien de me réveiller à 8h, alors que je pourrais dormir plus. Se retourner, retourner, encore dans son futon, en essayant de se rendormir, mais ne pas y arriver. C'est super chiant.

_10 heures_  
« Tôshirô ?  
– Mhh ?  
– Ça te dirait pas de... Sortir un peu, genre ?  
– Si tu veux, t'es sûre ?  
– Oui, j'en ai marre de rester enfermée.  
– Ok. »

_Vers 10h30_  
On sort.

Dans la rue l'autre andouille marche aussi vite qu'un zomb-, que Matsumoto qui va faire des rapports.

« Fuyuko ! Avance quoi !»

Elle ne répond (même) pas.  
Elle s'est arrêtée net. Du coup, je regarde devant elle.

Une (autre) gamine, habillée comme si elle allait à un enterrement, avec des cheveux violets comme... Vous avez déjà vu une gothique aux cheveux violets sérieux ?

« F-fuyu... F-fuyuko ? C'est toi ?  
– Je... A-anju ? »

Je la tire sur le côté.

« Ne pas montrer que tu es ici aux vivants... Ça te rappelle rien ?  
– Mais.. Mais... Je la gonnais.. »

Elle se remet à sangloter. Ce qui me soulage après l'épisode "retour du hollow déjà tué", pour ne pas l'appeler autrement... "Anju" se jette dans ses bras.

« TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUÉE !  
– Je me souviens de toi ! »

C'est... Touchant ? Je sais juste trop pas quoi faire là.

« Tout le monde te crois...  
– Je sais. Parce que c'est le cas. Dit Fuyuko »

Elle n'a pas dit ça ? Dites moi qu'elle n'a pas dit à fille qu'elle ÉTAIT MORTE ?

« Quoi ? Mais T'es là et...  
– Je suis vraiment morte.  
– Non, non, viens on va voir la police, tu es sûrement droguée, (elle lui prend le bras)  
– Non, je suis une shinigami. »

Je suis d'accord avec Anju, elle a forcément été droguée pour révéler à une HUMAINE qu'elle est une SHINIGAMI !

« Toi...(elle me jette un regard noir) Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?  
– Mais rien ! Pourquoi ça serait forcément de MA faute ?  
– Parce que tu as l'air d'un nain de Noël et d'une racaille...  
– Oh, Anju, ce n'est pas ce qu-  
– QUOI ? C'est toi la gothique aux cheveux dégueu et c'est MOI la racaille ?!  
– Attends un peu que j'appelle la police pour séquestration !  
– EHOO ! Je suis là moi aussi (Fuyuko secoue les bras) »

Elle a encore le nez qui coule, et ses yeux sont tout rouges.

« Anju... Tu ne dois dire à personne que je suis ici, à personne tu entends ?  
– Mais ta mère, et May, ou encore Aiko et ta mère (bis)?  
– Personne, tu entends ?  
– ... (Elle la fixe carrément déboussolée) Oh, Fuyuko tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Puis, Fuyuko s'écarte, et regarde ses poignets d'un air inquiet, j'y vois comme des espèces de griffures rougies. Ça m'a intrigué je dois dire.

« Oh, je suis désolée, désolée... (Fuyuko la serre dans ses bras, encore, et sanglote. Encore.)  
– Bon, il faudrait que... (Anju me fixe super méchamment) on aille voir Urahara je pense... Je lance  
– Qui c'est lui ?  
– Quelqu'un qui m'a aidée juste avant, tu-sais-quoi... »

_Vers 11 heures_  
On est chez Urahara, et dès qu'elle l'aperçoit elle regarde Fuyuko d'un air inquiet, et moi d'un air qui dit « _Tu avais totalement raison, tu n'as rien fait, c'est lui ça se voit, il est tellement pas net._ » Mais si, ce visage disait ça.

« Bon, avant tout, vous voulez qqch (habitude) à manger ? »

Un autre regard qui dit « _Je te plains, j'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois avec Fuyuko._ »

Je rigole. Ah. Ah.

« Sinon, maintenant que Mlle Fuyuko a fait une grosse bêtise, toi, tu as deux choix : Soit, tu dis rien, et tout va bien, soit, tu le racontes et...  
– C'est bon, j'ai compris. (Anju se lève et tend la main à Fuyuko)  
– Où tu veux qu'on aille ?  
– N'importe où, mais pas ici. (Elle regarde Urahara d'un air hautain)  
– Je pense que... commence Urahara  
– J'aimerais bien qu'on aille au parc où on allait toutes les deux avant, il n'y a jamais personne, décide-t-elle en ignorant Urahara  
– Oh génial ! On pourra amener Tôshirô aussi !  
– ... (Regard très furtif de l'incruste) Lui aussi doit venir ? Obligé ?  
– Oh, Anju ! S'il-te-plaît !  
– ... (elle la regarde avec un semblant de sourire) D'accord, va pour qu'il vienne.  
– Et mon avis compte pas ?  
– Non ! lancent les deux filles en chœur. »

Pitié.  
L'univers, t'es un enfoiré.

_13 heures _

« Et donc, tu es morte...»

Je vais me faire tuer.  
Je vais me faire tuer.  
Je vais mourir.  
Je vais crever.

C'est pourtant tellement la 1ère chose qu'on apprend à l'académie !

"_On ne doit jamais révéler l'existence des shinigami aux humains._"

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle révèle l'existence des shinigami à une humaine.

_13h16  
_ Elles sont assises sur une balançoire pour deux, qui est à l'origine destinée à des enfants plus petits, parce que leur pieds touchent le sol. Enfin, plus petits mentalement en tout cas.

_13h17_  
Je parlais que pour Anju.

_13h21  
_ Quoique.

_13h24  
_ Finalement, les deux.

_13h27  
_ Elles parlent de séries dans laquelle font pleins de trucs, et que y'a plein d'histoires... Fuyuko reproche à Anju de s'être trop laissée aller, et qu'elle sa tenue bien trop triste.

_13h32  
_ Maintenant, Fuyuko m'a demandé de retourner chez Urahara le temps que Anju aille se changer chez elle.

J'ai l'impression d'être ignoré.

_16h27  
_ Anju est chez, avec Fuyuko, et elles jouent toutes les deux à un jeu (de zombies, vous vous en doutez). Maintenant l'ex-Gothique porte une tenue qui ressemble à peu à celle de Fuyuko, une chemise, une jupe, une baire de bottes. Elle a gardé son collier noir, mais elle fait moins « toute ma famille vient de mourir ».

_17h17  
_« Je ne veux pas que tu repartes. »

La dure séparation.  
Je déconne, en vrai, ça ne m'affecte pas vraiment.

« Demain, je reviens promis ? »

_20 heures  
_« Fuyuko, t'es consciente de ce que t'as fait ? Si on le découvre, tu... je commence  
– Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte... souffle Fuyuko tout bas  
– De quoi ?  
– Je me souviens encore moi, de ma vie d'avant.  
– Et ?  
– Ça me manque tu sais ! T'es vraiment insensible !  
– Tu peux être sévèrement punie pour ça !  
– Mais je m'en contre-fou ! »

Puis elle est partie.

Je comprends plus rien moi...

* * *

*Si quelqu'un connait, ça vient du « Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme », hilarant !

**Si vous voulez sauver les dauphins à deux têtes (y'en a un qui existe hein), commentez !  
**Ou commentez si vous voulez parler du chapitre x)


	13. Les anges ne volent pas

****10/10/2014****

**Hellooooooo !**  
**Me voilà comme promis après deux semaines... Et je me rend compte que même avec deux semaine, je me retrouve à écrire mon chapitre au dernier moment, mais au moins, je suis inspirée x)**

**Tôshirô a changé sa façon pour écrire les dialogues... Mieux ou pas ? **

**Racontage de vie :** Avant de poster le chapitre 12, je suis allée à la fête foraine de mon quartier... Et j'ai mangé presque autant de barbe à papa et de bu autant de coca que Fuyuko. Mais tout allait bien après, juste que le lendemain j'étais crevée...

Et je devais faire un stage de 3ème chez Cultura, finalement, je ne peux pas, du coup, je me reconvertie dans une école primaire/maternelle :)

**Remerciements**** :** 1200 vues et 44 reviews... Merciiiiiiiiiii  
Je me sens teeeeeeeellement indigne là *cour se cacher*

**Disclaimer : **Bleach est à Tite Kubo.  
Et Fuyuko est à moi, et Anju à MisakiDiabolique

*rattrapée par Fuyuko* Bon chapitre !

**IMPORTANT :** Dans le chapitre 12 et celui-ci, j'/Tôshirô aborde des sujets sensibles, qui ne sont pas vraiment explicites pour ne pas choquer (on ne sait jamais) les plus jeunes d'entre vous, qui peut-être me lisez.  
Bisous, et après, j'essaie de raconter des trucs moins morbides !

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 13, Les anges ne volent pas****＊**

•**Jeudi 25 Octobre•**

Mes congés se terminent bientôt, demain en fait. Et Fuyuko me fait toujours la gueule je crois.

_10 heures_

Urahara : Bonjour !  
Moi : Bonjour. Bonjour Fuyuko.  
Fuyuko : Mauvais jour. (elle me jette un méchant regard)  
Moi : Hein ?  
Gamin cheveux rouge : Elle t'a souhaité un "mauvais jour ". T'es bête ou quoi ?  
Moi : Mais ça se dit pas.  
Fuyuko : Ben, si puisque je le dis.  
Gamine aux couettes : Techniquement...  
Moi : Ben vous savez quoi?! Mauvaise journée à TOUS.

Je ne suis pas du tout susceptible le matin.  
Faut juste pas m'énerver.  
Pas pareil.

_10h (et quelques secondes plus tard)  
_Je reviens dans le salon.

Urahara : Tu veux t'excuser de m'avoir souhaité un « mauvais jour » ? Je te pardonne, c'est rien tu sais.  
Moi : Tu sais quoi Fuyuko ? Si tu veux rester ici, RESTES ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Et je claque le panneau qui sert de porte. J'entends quand même leurs voix.

Fuyuko : Mais il est con... Il est vraiment stupide ma parole...  
Urahara : Malgré les apparences, c'est encore un enfant au fond. Il finira par grandir.  
Fuyuko : Y'a vraiment intérêt... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être égoïste et aveugle parfois.  
Urahara : Ça, c'est pareil pour tous les gamins de son âge.

Je me sens terriblement vexé là.

_11h04  
_ Je sens un mauvais truc m'arriver.

Voix super suraiguë d'un probable idiot : Ehooooo !

C'était évident.

Urahara : C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes tu sais !  
Moi : Mais j'ai pas écouté aux portes.  
Urahara : Je sais que tu étais là, si tu savais le nombre de fois que je l'ai fait, à force on sait exactement quels bruits font quand tu es à cet endroit.  
Moi : Au revoir alors.  
Urahara : Quand tu quittes un endroit un peu contre ton gré, c'est toujours dur, alors essaie de la comprendre.  
Moi : Hein ?  
Lui : Au revoir.

_11h43_  
Je vais dans le salon.

Fuyuko : Eh.  
Moi : Oui ?  
Fuyuko : Je vais voir Anju.  
Moi : Ok.  
Fuyuko : Ça ne te fais rien cette fois ?  
Moi : C'est ta vie, pas la mienne.  
Fuyuko : Vraiment nul ton jeu de mot.

Je réfléchis.

Moi : C'était pas voulu.  
Fuyuko : Tu veux venir ?

Attendez... Essaierait-t-elle de s'excuser ?

Moi : Pourquoi ? (je suis méfiant)  
Fuyuko : Parce que je veux te montrer que c'est important pour moi.  
Moi : Ok. Je suis désolé de pas avoir fait plus attention à ce que tu pouvais ressentir.

PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ que personne ne m'ait entendu quoi !

Je me rappelle de ce qu'Urahara a dit.  
Et merde.

Fuyuko : J'accepte tes humbles excuses. On y va !

_Vers midi  
_On retrouve Anju à un petit restaurant.

Anju : Ah, _il_ est là ?  
Fuyuko : Oui ! On s'est réconciliés ! C'est cool non ?! (elle la prend dans ses bras)  
Anju : Génial oui... (Elle me regarde d'un air qui dit « Tu me piques ma copine... »)

Copine, petite copine... Attendez... Son animosité envers moi, le fait qu'elle rage dès que je suis là, qu'elle dise oui à tout ce que dit Fuyuko, ses regards doux et mielleux vers elle dès qu'elle rit ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Nooon... Pas possible ?

Je la regarde d'un air étrange.

Fuyuko : Euh, ça va ?  
Moi : (en reprenant mes esprits) Ouais, ouais.

_Vers midi trente  
_On mange.

Anju a prit le même menu que Fuyuko. Hm.

_Vers 13 heures  
_On part vers un magasin.

Les filles s'achète leur fringues.

Anju : Ça te va bien ! On prend les même ?  
Fuyuko : Bien sûr !  
Anju : Et ce bracelet ?  
Fuyuko : Pareil on prend !

Une seconde.. C'est qui qui paie ?

Moi : Fuyuko... On est bien d'accord que c'est toi qui paie hein ?  
Fuyuko : Mais... S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîît...  
Moi : Non.  
Fuyuko : Maiiiiiis ?  
Anju : Je vais payer, laisse l'autre radin.  
Fuyuko : Mais non ! C'est à LUI de payer !  
Anju : J'insiste.  
Fuyuko : Ooooh... T'es trop gentille !

Elle prend les même vêtements, et elle veut payer pour paraître plus sympa que moi... Hmmm...

_Vers 14 heures  
_ Anju : Tu voudrais pas partir ?  
Moi : Hein ?  
Fuyuko : Anju !  
Anju : Non, mais c'est vrai quoi. Il fait rien, ne paie rien, et les gens nous regardent mal à cause de lui...  
Moi : T'es sûre que c'est pas à cause de tes cheveux plutôt ?  
Fuyuko : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!  
Anju : Rien ! C'est lui !  
Moi : Je pars si tu veux ! Pas de problèmes ! Moi Fuyuko je l'ai encore pour tout le reste de l'année, toi, juste aujourd'hui.  
Anju : Aujourd'hui ?  
Moi : On part demain.  
Anju : Demain ?! Fuyuko, c'est faux hein ?  
Fuyuko : Non... Je voulais t'en parler... Mais je rentre demain. (elle me regarde mi-triste mi-accusatrice)  
Moi : Bon... Je m'en vais hein...

_Vers 18 heures  
_ Fuyuko rentre.

Moi : Dé-  
Fuyuko : Pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû lui en parler.  
Moi : Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Fuyuko : Ah...

Je vais dormir.

_Heure inconnue  
_ Voix aiguë : TÔSHIRÔ ! Viens vite ! S'il-te-plaît dépêche toi !  
Moi : … Hein ?  
Fuyuko : JE T'EN PRIE ! Lève toi ! (elle crie entre deux sanglots)  
Moi : Qu'est-ce... qu'il..  
Fuyuko : VITE ! ANJU !

Je me réveille.

Moi : On y va.

_Vers 23 heures  
_Vers 21 heures, Fuyuko a reçu un message étrange d'Anju. Qui après quelques réflexions, paraît être un message assez explicite.

« On se reverra chez toi. »

Grâce à Urahara on a trouvé d'où a été envoyé le message, et coup de bol, c'est à côté de plusieurs endroits possible d'où elle pourrait être. Il a été convenu qu'on se séparerait, pour trouver ou elle pourrait être.

Je suis au fleuve.

_Flash-back_

Arrivé au fleuve, je vois une ombre sur le pont, qui s'apprête à... sauter. Je cours jusqu'à celui-ci, et elle me voit.

Anju : Ne bouges pas.  
Moi : Pourquoi veux-tu...  
Anju : T'es vraiment comme le disait Fuyuko, insensible et aveugle.  
Moi : (je ne sais pas quoi répondre)  
Anju : Arrête de vouloir nous séparer.  
Moi : Vous... Séparer ?  
Anju : Je vais devenir un esprit, comme elle.

Sur le coup, inconsciemment, j'y avais pensé. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle le ferait... Vraiment.

Moi : Tu lui briserais le cœur si tu le faisais.  
Elle : Ah, et c'est _toi _qui dis ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!  
Moi : Je le sais, c'est tout.  
Elle : Mais... (Elle commence à pleurer, est-ce caractéristique de toutes les filles?) Moi, je veux pas qu'elle parte... Je veux pas... Je veux pas...  
Moi : … Tu... L'aimes à quel point.. ?  
Elle : Je l'aime au point de me jeter d'un pont pour la rejoindre dans un pseudo-monde d'esprits. Je l'aime au point de jouer à colin-maillard sur une autoroute bondée.  
Moi : Je... Je vois, je m'en doutais.  
Elle : Qu'est-ce que ça change ?!  
Moi : J'essaie de comprendre.  
Elle : Tant mieux. Laisse moi alors. (elle se penche en arrière)  
Moi : NON !

Elle tombe dans le fleuve. Je sors de mon gigai.

Je plonge dans l'eau glacée, et ne la vois pas du tout, tout est sombre et le courant violent. En essayant de reprendre pied, je ne fais que m'éloigner de ce que je crois être la surface, et je cogne quelque chose : Anju.

Je la rattrape, et essaie de sortir avec une espèce de variante de shunpo. Je suis à la surface. Le courant me coule, et m'entraîne vers les profondeurs, j'ai à peine le temps de respirer, mes yeux me brûlent, et je suffoque.

Je dégaine Hyôrinmaru, et seulement grâce à la chaîne de celui-ci, je m'accroche au pont qui (dieu merci) n'était pas si haut.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, exceptionnellement, j'ai froid. Et presque peur. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Mes jambes me paraissent peser des tonnes, et mon corps entier tremble sous l'effort. Anju est inconsciente. Mais son cœur bat. Je la met sur le côté et la secoue un peu. Elle recrache de l'eau et tremble.

Au téléphone avec Fuyuko :

Moi : Je l'ai.  
Fuyuko : C'est vrai ?! Comment elle va ?!  
Moi : (je la regarde) Une petit rhume à la limite, elle devrait survivre.  
Fuyuko : Oh merci... Merci...  
Moi : On se rejoint chez Urahara ? Je la ramène.  
Fuyuko : Ok... Encore merci...

Je raccroche.

Moi : Et c'est moi l'idiot après ça ?  
Anju : (elle tremble, a du noir sur les joues et a les lèvres bleues) Je... Je voulais juste rester avec elle...

Je lui donne la baffe la plus monumentale qu'elle aie eue. Elle met sa main rapidement à sa joue, qui commence à rougir sur sa peau pâle.

Moi : Mais t'es _vraiment_ stupide ?! Si elle sait que tu es morte pour _elle... _À quoi tu pensais sérieux ?!  
Anju : Je... je sais pas... Je pensais bien, je pensais qu'on serait tous ensemble... Toi qui nous soûle, Fuyuko qui fait sa petite vie de shinigami... Tout ça quoi.

Une seconde...

Moi : Attends... Tu me vois là ?  
Anju : T'es un peu flou, mais j'imagine que c'est à cause de l'eau. On peut rentrer ? J'ai vraiment froid...

_Fin du flash-back._

Après, j'ai ramené Anju, qui s'est fait engueulée par Fuyuko. Je lui ai ensuite expliqué que apparemment, elle pouvait nous voir. Ça a eu l'air de la gêner mais bon. Anju a appelé sa famille pour dire qu'elle dormait chez une amie, et du coup, elle dort ici.

oOOo

•**Vendredi 26 Octobre• **

C'est le jour de la fin de mes congés, je suis censé être à la Soul Society et après-midi avec... Merde. Elle est où Rangiku ?  
Merde, merde, meeeeeerde... Je l'avais complètement oubliée !

_Vers 8 heures  
_ Je l'appelle.

Moi : Rangiku ?!  
Voix grésillante : Elle-même... Hein, capitaine ? Où est le problème ?  
Moi : T'es où ?!  
Rangiku : Dans l'appart' d'Orihime... J'ai ouvert de l'intérieur.  
Moi : Ok... 17 heures chez Urahara.  
Rangiku : Mhhhh...

Fin de l'appel.

Fuyuko arrive avec Anju derrière elle.

Fuyuko : Alors, Anju a quelque chose à te dire.  
Anju : (regard suppliant vers Fuyuko)  
Fuyuko : Aller !  
Moi : … Hein ?  
Fuyuko : Et toi arrêtes avec tes « hein » ça devient fatigant ! (elle se moque ouvertement)  
Anju : Je... Te remercie de m'avoir sauvée.  
Moi : Euh... Ben, de rien.  
Fuyuko : Ahhhh, quand même ! C'est mieux là ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir pleurer pour vous mettre d'accord !

Anju et moi la regardons d'un air choqué.

« Ooooh, ça va je rigolais ! »

_Vers 17 heures  
_ On attend Matsumoto.

_17h14  
_ Elle est en retard.

Anju est triste, mais contente du retard de ma subordonnée.

_17h28  
_ Toujours pas de signes de vie (ahah) de Matsumoto.

_17h30  
_ Elle est là.

Rangiku : Bonjour mon capitaine !  
Moi : J'avais prévu une heure de retard, c'est mieux que d'habitude.  
Rangiku : Oui, mais il y a teeeeeellement de magasins ici ! Si vous aviez vu la robe que je me suis achetée !  
Moi : Oui, oui, c'est bien, on y va.

On part.

Fuyuko : Anju... Je reviendrais, promis.  
Anju : A la prochaine...

Et on part.

* * *

**Voilààààààà ! **  
**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...**

**Eh bien, commentez ! Pour la survie des poissons-lézards tigrés domestiques ! **  
**Ou pour commenter le chapitre, sinon... **

**Bisous !**  
**Diamly~~~**

**UPDATE :** Simple précision en rapport avec le titre : Comme certains l'avaient peut-être deviné "Anju" veut dire "Ange"... Un humour un peu noir de la part de Tôshirô :')


	14. Fuck the autority

**01/11/2014**

**Mot de l'auteure : **Hello !  
Je suis en retard d'une semaine et une journée. Pour la journée, il faut savoir que c'était un coup de malchance : Un problème de moteur de recherche (compliqué) puis de wi-fi... Du coup, j'en ai profité pour pauffiner comme il faut ce chapitre, et j'ai commencé à pensé au prochain :)  
Et merci à MisakiDiabolique pour m'avoir aidée à re-écrire :p

**Racontage de vie :** Finalement, je vais peut-être faire mon stage chez un avocat. Sachez-le : "On vous rappellera." ne signifie pas qu'on va forcément vous rappeler...

**Disclaimer** : Bleach - Tite Kubo.  
OC's - MOAAAAAAAAAAAAA (et Misakidiabolique)

**Remerciements :** Merci à vous qui continuez de me lire !

**Simple rappel (Je n'avais pas précisé)  
**Fuyuko : ****Enfant de l'hiver **  
**Anju : ****Ange

Bon chapitre !~

* * *

***Chapitre 14, Fuck the autority***

•**Samedi 27 Octobre• **

Sommes rentrés.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 28 Octobre•**

Rien de spécial.  
Fuyuko reprend les cours demain. Mais elle ne révise pas.  
Étonnant, mais c'est son problème non ?

oOOo

•**Lundi 29 Octobre•**

L'accueil charmant de mon bureau. Une architecture parfaite de rapports, parfaitement empilée.  
Je dirais à l'œil nu que j'en ai pour au moins 2-3 jours de travail acharné. Et malheureusement, l'aide de Matsumoto ne restera qu'un rêve... Je me demande encore pourquoi elle est ma vice-capitaine. Il me faudrait quelqu'un qui bosse un peu plus ! Genre Fuyuko.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'écrire ce genre de trucs ?! L'air du monde réel est vraiment pas bon pour nous ! Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités...

oOOo

•**Mardi 30 Octobre•**

J'ai fini 1/3 des rapports, je m'en félicite. Matsumoto a quant à elle fini un bon 1/3 de son saké aussi... Chacun ses priorités.

Je vais marcher histoire de me dégourdir les jambes (rester assis sans pause n'est pas très productif).  
Je longe les terrains d'entraînements, et j'entends les bruits d'un combats. J'ai rien à faire, je m'approche et devinez ce que je vois ? Fuyuko, et un mec. Qui la combat. Ou l'entraîne plutôt.  
Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai son emploi du temps dans son carnet. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a cours là.

_Options possible :  
_ \- Aller la voir pour l'engueuler.  
\- Ignorer  
\- Lui en parler plus tard.

_18h34_  
N'ai pas vu Fuyuko.  
N'ai pas envie de la voir.

_Post-criptum options :  
_ \- Concocter un plan machiavélique

oOOo

•**Mercredi 31 Octobre•**

« Bonjour, je suis le capitaine de la 10ème division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Comme vous le savez -ou l'avez appris, les capitaines de la division, 3, 5, 7 nous on trahi, nous sommes donc en préparation pour une guerre, qui devrait avoir lieu en hiver. Bien sûr, vous ne serez logiquement pas mis au front, cependant, vous devez savoir que, même vous, en première année d'étude, serez peut-être amenés à combattre. C'est pour cela, qu'aujourd'hui, je suis en observation pour voir lesquels d'entre vous serez le plus apte à combattre, soigner, ou encore espionner. Vous devez savoir alors que tous vos cours sont alors très important. Tous. Des questions ? »

Vous trouvez ça puéril ? Soit, mais en plus d'être une petite vengeance, c'est une action qui a une réelle utilité, et qui est bien vue du capitaine commandant, savoir quels officiers qui seront minutieusement classés par mes soins, pourront être utilisés en cas d'urgences, sera avantageux pour nous. 2 en 1.  
Quoi de mieux pour travailler et pour garder l'œil sur une fugitive du Dimanche ?

Franchement... Franchement... La tête qu'elle a fait quand je suis entré ! Elle venait de voir un fantôme, ses yeux se sont exorbités, elle a arrêté de respirer...  
La seule la plus difficile a été de ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment, ça a illuminé ma journée.

_De _: Fuyuko  
_À_: Moi Tu te crois drôle ?  
_-End-_

_De :_ Moi  
_À_: Fuyuko  
Quoi ?  
_-End-_

Elle ne répond pas. Hihihi.

_Vers 14 heures  
_ Le côté moins positif de cette journée est que je dois bosser, et encore je trouve ça sympa, je vois des gens, je parle, y'a du bruit... Par exemple, y'a des gens vachement cool, en première année, mais ils étaient motivés, et puis ils avaient de bons niveaux. J'ai essayé de me montrer sympa, pédagogue même.

_Vers 16 heures_  
D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que j'aurais la division la plus remplie de la Soul Society. Certains qui veulent partir à la 4ème division ou la 2ème sont presque déçus. Eh, que voulez vous : C'est dur le succès.

_22h24  
_ Maintenant, grâce aux notes que j'ai prises, il faut que je dresse le profil-type de chaque élève, tâche particulièrement longue mais qui me change de d'habitude, ça reste plus intéressant.

oOOo

•**Vendredi 2 Novembre•  
**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cette espèce de vengeance est un peu à double tranchant pour moi : je devais m'occuper des autres classes. Seulement, le capitaine-commandant ayant trouvé l'idée bonne, a demandé à des soldats venant de quitter l'université de le faire à ma place, pensant que il valait mieux que je m'entraîne, et m'a remercié de m'en être occupé en premier, et me laisse m'entraîner tranquillement.  
S'il savait.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'être capitaine avait des avantages de ce type.

_Vers midi-Une heure_  
Je vais marcher, comme à mon habitude. (La pile de rapports est terminée) Je vais passer près des terrains d'entraînements (ceux de l'université), au-cas-ou-on-sait-jamais, et là.  
Là. C'est de la stupidité, je ne vois JUSTE pas autrement.

Elle est encore là, avec encore la même personne. Elle sèche encore (j'ai bien vérifié). En fait, j'ai juste envie de trouver une excuse.

« Bonjour. »

Ils s'arrêtent.

« Euh, bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya.  
– Bonjour, capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Fuyuko va me cracher dessus. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne.

« Eh bien, il est tôt pour vous entraîner !  
– Un de nos professeur est absent, on en profite ! »

_Profil du type :_ Gentarô Chokei – 1ère Année  
Classe A – 24ème étudiant (mixte) 12ème (garçons)

Notation (personnelle)  
_Connaissances  
_Historiques : 1 2 3 [4] 5  
Sorts : 1 2 [3] 4 5  
_Compétences physiques  
_Shunpo :1 [2] 3 4 5  
Épée : 1 2 3 [4] 5  
Kido : 1 2 [3] 4 5  
Close-combat :[1]

_Observations (professeurs) _: Bon élève. Motivation parfois à revoir.  
_Observations (personnelles) :_ A déjà séché. A une fâcheuse tendance à se croire supérieur. A l'insupportable tic de faire un espèce de mouvement semi-circulaire de la tête pour remettre en place sa mèche qui devrait rester dans ses yeux. Ne reste presque qu'avec des êtres du sexe opposé (a-t-il une envie pressante de reproduction ?).  
Pensez ce que vous voulez, c'est objectif.

« Comment allez-vous capitaine ? »

_Post-observations _:Hypocrite.

« Bien. Je pense que vous ferez de bons soldats. J'y pense, vous êtes des soldats de la classe 1°A ? Mais, vous avez cours avec à cette heure ? Je l'ai vu en entrant, un sale professeur vous ne trouvez pas ?  
– Vous, vous trompez, nous sommes en 2°C ! »

_Post-observations (bis):_ Mythomane professionnel (meilleur que moi)

Mais c'est qu'il me regarde de haut en plus !

Vos gueules.

« J'ai dû me tromper, bien, je retourne à mes occupations. Au revoir. »

Il fait son mouvement de hibou épileptique (je ne vois de quelle autre façon on peut décrire ça) et remet ses cheveux en places. Erk. .

« Au revoir. »

Fuyuko n'a dit mot. Elle se sait dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle n'a rien pu dire.  
Je dirais presque que c'est sadique.

_Vers 18 heures_  
On entre en trombe dans mon bureau.  
Ai-je besoin de préciser qui est-ce ?

« Faut qu'on parle.  
– Je travaille.  
– T'as eu la journée entière pour travailler il me semble. Oh, non pardon, c'est mieux de venir me voir, que dis-je ! De m'espionner !  
– Je passe toujours par cette route le midi, c'est toi qui est pas très maligne.  
– Écoute. D'une c'était pas mon idée. De deux, Nagao est chiant à un point ! Autant faire des progrès seuls !  
– Ton prof est peut-être chiant, mais c'est pas une raison de sécher.  
– Roooh ! Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait !  
\- Sauf erreur de ma part, c'est moi qui ai le haori de capitaine, et les responsabilités qui vont avec, (je pointe les rapports), autre chose ?  
– Juste arrête.  
– Quoi ?  
– J'ai le droit de vivre aussi ! Depuis le début, je bosse le TRIPLE ou le QUADRUPLE de ce que font les autres ! Et le résultat ? Je suis à peine dans les meilleurs ! J'en peux plus moi ! En plus, je sèche pas pour traîner n'importe où dans le Rukongai comme certains, mais pour TRAVAILLER !  
– Si ça se reproduit, je devrais quand même le signaler.  
– Le signaler ?! Mais t'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Dans le Rukongai les gens font pire, et t'as que ça à faire que de signaler de pauvre élèves qui sèchent un cours plus que chiant ?!  
– Je te signale juste que je le fais pour toi ça !  
– Ouais, bah garde ton aide si "précieuse" alors ! »

Et elle sort. Je m'apprête à la rattraper.  
Mais j'entends une autre voix de derrière la porte.

« Comment tu lui as parlé ! T'es une folle Makka !  
– Hihi... Mais non n'importe quoi ! Appelle moi Fuyuko !  
– D'accord, Fuyuko-la-rebelle ! »

Maintenant, je ne suis qu'une personne dont on doit défier l'autorité.  
Plus un ami, un sauveur.  
Juste un pigeon.

Je ne suis pas dégoûté.  
Juste déçu.  
Pas pareil.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Commentez ! Follower ! **  
**Ou si vous avez pas aimé : Commentez pour la protection des canaris-requins violets carnivores de la forêt Tyumoroilienne de l'Est !**

**Merci à ma sœur pour la découverte de cet espèce inconnue à ce jour... (Et merci pour le scrabble-Inventons un nom qui n'existe pas)**


	15. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**28/11/2014**

Hey tout le monde !

**Mot de l'auteure :** Je sais, je suis teeeeeeeeeeeeeerriblement en retard, ceci dit, j'étais vraiment fatiguée (au point de tout le temps vouloir chialer, vous savez, quand vous être vraiment fatigués, vous avez envie de pleurer, même si vous venez de passer la meilleure soirée de votre vie, ben voilà). Mais maintenant, j'ai pris des médoc (première fois of ma life) et ça va mieux. Donc c'est cool.

J'ai eu un maaaaaaal de chien à écrire ce chapitre ! J'avais clairement plus d'idées... M'enfin, là, théoriquement, c'est bon pour la suite. ^^

**Racontage de vie**** :** Après Cultura, l'école primaire/maternelle, l'avocat, la bibliothèque, la pharmacie, la médiathèque, je vaiiiiis finalement me retrouver au boulot de ma môman (mais pas avec elle), du côté commercial de TBC (l'équivalant de transpole pour le Nord), la société qui gère métro, bus, tram, vélos... C'est pas ce qui y'a de plus intéressant, mais bon.

PS : Si un de vous est sorcier et peut faire en sorte que la fille qui fait son stage avec le mec sur lequel je louche soit incapable d'effectuer son stage (de manière à ce que je récupère le sien vu que je suis la seule à ne pas l'avoir), je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante.  
Bien, à vous, une fille complètement désespérée

**Remerciements** : Merci à **Neko No Uta**, **NashiDiabolique** (qui vient juste de changer de pseudo !), **MayTemari** et **GreyFullbuster2a **pour les reviews, et merci à **Seikatsuri** pour la favo/follow.  
Et merci à **VOUS** qui continuez de me lire ! *s'imagine qu'une foule de lecteurs fantôme lit, alors que finalement ils sont pas beaucoup à vouloir lire une auteure qui sait même pas publier régulièrement un texte régulier*  
**1800 vues** ma gueule ! Rahhhhhhh ! Merciiiiiii TwT

Bon chapitre, bisouuuuuuuuuus !

* * *

***Chapitre 15, Ce n'est qu'un au revoir~***

•**Samedi 3 Novembre•**

N'ai pas parlé à Fuyuko depuis la dernière fois. Elle doit être avec le Hibou.  
Je suis bien d'accord pour dire que je m'en fous.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 4 Novembre•**  
Je vais aller voir Hinamori. La guerre est proche. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler...

Bref.

_Vers 13 heures_  
« Hey. »

Elle se lève la tête de son livre (un énorme pavé).

« Tôshirô ! Ça faisait longtemps !  
– Dans ta tête, je suis mort ou quoi ?  
– Mais non ! T'es bête ! »

Elle lâche le bouquin : "Histoire et civilisation de la Soul Society II"

« Fuyuko n'est pas avec toi ?  
– Non, elle est à l'académie.  
– Un Dimanche ? »

Je ne vois décidément plus le temps passer.

« Sûrement, pour s'entraîner.  
– Seule ? Un Dimanche ?  
– Oh, sûrement pas seule non. »

Gros silence.

« Et... Comment tu sais ça ?  
– Je suis déjà passé devant le terrain d'entraînement de l'Université, et elle s'entraînait avec un mec. Mais elle séchait. »

Elle réfléchit.

« T'es sûr que tu n'y est pas allé un peu fort non plus ?  
– Hein ?  
– Ben, tu sais, voir un ami/capitaine arriver en pleine classe pour te surveiller, voir qu'il t'as prise en flagrant délit en train de sécher, et que tu ne peux rien faire...  
– Mais t'as vu avec qui elle traîne !? Ce mec est l'incarnation du **MAL**.  
– Tu le diabolises pas un peu ? »

De la part de quelqu'un qui idéalise le pire traître et connard que la Soul Society aie connu, je trouve ça gonflé quand même.

« Je suis sûre que si tu t'excuses, elle le prendra mieux.  
– Mais, une seconde, Fuyuko est venue te parler ?!  
– À ton avis, idiot ! À qui d'autre pouvait-elle en parler ?  
– À ses amies et.. Ah non.  
– Bon, moi, je suis fatiguée, au revoir (elle me conduit vers la sortie) et réfléchis à tes sentiments.  
– Quoi ?! »

Elle a fermé la porte...

« Momo-la-pisseuse ouvre cette porte ! »

Aucune réponse. Je m'en vais.

oOOo

**•Lundi 5 Novembre•**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aller voir Fuyuko ? Faire tuer discrètement Le Hibou ? La seconde solution (bien qu'assez tentante) me paraît extrême.

En allant vers mon bureau, je bouscule un poteau. Avec une forme étrange.

Poteau-avec-une-forme-étrange : Eh ! Capitaine vous êtes réveillé ?  
Moi : Matsumoto ?  
Matsumoto : Elle-même !  
Moi : Ah.  
Matsumoto : Eh ben ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu mal ! Enfin, logiquement non, c'est que c'est bien rembourré là !  
Moi : Idiote.  
Matsumoto : Pourquoi êtes-vous de si mauvaise humeur ? Vous êtes amoureux ou quoi ?!  
Moi : Abrutie ! Pour la peine je te donne mes rapports à faire, tiens !  
Matsumoto : C'est toujours aussi drôle de vous embêter !

C'est clairement officiel.  
Je n'ai plus aucune autorité.

_14h02_  
Viens juste de revenir d'embêter les petits nouveaux.  
J'ai de l'autorité bordel.

_16h40_  
Fin de réunion des capitaines.

La guerre n'a jamais été aussi proche. Et pourtant.  
Je ne me sens pas mal.  
Mais genre pas du tout.

•**La veille du départ à la fausse Karakura•**

Dans l'optique où je ne reviendrais peut-être pas (vivant, pour les crétins qui n'auraient pas suivi), je rédige ces notes posthumes, elle resteront sur mon bureau, en évidence.

Notes posthumes

_Pour Hinamori_,

Alors, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde (ni d'aucun autre), j'imagine que tu dois être triste.  
J'en suis désolé.

Tu iras voir Mamie pour lui dire, restes avec elle, elle en aura sûrement besoin.  
Continue d'aller à la bibliothèque, et de dessiner, ça te fera passer le temps.

Tu es une sœur comme tout le monde rêve, pisseuse, et si je peux avoir une nouvelle fois une vie, j'aimerais que tu sois encore là.

Bisous, « le petit »

xxx

_Pour Matsumoto_,

Alors, toi, je te retiens vraiment.  
Si je suis mort là, et pas avant, c'est un miracle, vu le boulot phénoménal que j'avais par TA faute.

Saches aussi que tu es la pire vice-capitaine que la Soul Society aie connue, mais, si par hasard, tu deviens Capitaine (ce que je te souhaites malgré tout) prend un TRÈS bon vice-capitaine, et pas le premier riche à ta portée à qui tu piqueras de l'argent pour le saké.

Bonne chance,

Ton capitaine.

xxx

_Pour Fuyuko_,

Déjà, selon Hinamori, je suis censé m'excuser pour le comportement impulsif (c'est ses mots) que j'ai eu envers toi, donc : Je m'excuse (mais pas trop quand même, c'est un peu ta faute d'un côté).

Et aussi, il y aurait des choses à dire sur toi : Tu es la fille la plus poisseuse que je connaisse, tu te fous dans des situations pas possibles, et après tu t'étonnes des conséquences...

-Déjà, tu meures. Ok, « tous les humains meurent un jour » tu me répondrais avec une voix nasillarde.  
Ici, tu passes un exam important un Vendredi 13 et pourquoi pas le 04/09 ou le 09/04 *? « Oh ! Question de probabilité ! »

-Quand on retourne dans le monde réel, tu apprends que le hollow qui t'as tuée n'est personne d'autre que ton père déjà mort, qui par pur égoïsme voulait t'emmener dans son monde à lui... « Bah, la probabilité, encore... C'est logique sinon, on voit ça en 1ère année, l'aurais-tu oublié Tôshirô ? »

-Ensuite, tu te fais chopper comme une débutante en train de sécher avec un Don Juan de mes deux. « Pas de ma faute si j'ai un stalker comme ami. Et par ami-stalker je parle de toi Tôshirô. »

-Et je ne serais « qu'un ami » ?

Bisous. Tôshirô.

xxx

Ce qui est drôle, là, dedans, c'est que je me dis que je serais mort lorsqu'elles liront ça. (N'ai-je aucun ami ?)  
Donc, tout sort tout seul de l'inconscient.  
Un peu trop parfois peut-être. Mais puisque je serais (peut-être) mort...

xxx

_Au Capitaine-Commandant,_

J'ai été fier d'être capitaine de la 10ème division.

Bien à vous,

Hitsugaya Tôshirô ex-capitaine de la 10ème division de la protection de la cour.

xxx

_À Ichigo Kurosaki,_

Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais je suis mort là.  
Enfin, pas quand j'écris, ça serait pas possible, je tiens à le préciser parce que vu l'intelligence dont tu fais preuve (soit pas grand chose), tu aurais pu avoir un doute.  
Toi, par contre, j'espère que t'es vivant, pas que ça m'intéresse grandement, véritablement, je m'en fous. Tu serais juste une grande perte pour la Soul Society.

Et ça, ça serait dommage.

Salut,

« Capitaine Hitsugaya » (et non « Tôshirô » pour ta gouverne)

xxx

Encore une personne qui n'a aucun respect envers moi.  
Je devrais sérieusement me remettre en question.

Enfin, dans le laps de temps qu'il me resterait bien sûr.

xxx

_Chère 10ème division,_

Je te remercie de m'avoir autant suivi, de m'avoir respecté, d'accepter de m'avoir comme chef.

Merci,

Tôshirô Hitsugaya, votre ex-capitaine.

xxx

_Cher capitaine Ukitake,_

Je vous remercie beaucoup de tout ce que vous avez fait, de vous être autant occupé de moi, malgré votre état de santé.

Je ne serais pas mécontent qu'à l'occasion, vous m'apportiez des bonbons sur ma tombe.

Merci,

Votre « frère de "Shirô" », Tôshirô Hitsugaya

xxx

_Aux divisions de protection de la cour (Gotei 13),_

Ç'aura été court, mais passionnant.

Être shinigami aura été l'expérience la plus intéressante de ma vie. Je suis devenu plus fort, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables, paresseuses, complètement folles, strictes, sympathiques, fortes, très fortes, un peu de tout.

Merci,

Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

xxx

_Aux capitaines (exit celui de la 12ème division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi),_

Merci de faire en sorte que mon cadavre ne soit pas remis à la 12ème division pour expériences.

Bien à vous.  
Tôshirô Hitsugaya, ex-capitaine de la 10ème division.

xxx

_Aux organisations de la Soul Society,_

Y-a-t-il une assurance vie pour les capitaines ?  
Si oui, j'aimerais que les personnes suivantes en soit les bénéficiaires :  
-Ma grand-mère du Rukongai  
-Hinamori Momo  
-Makka Fuyuko

Bien à vous,

Tôshirô Hitsugaya, ex-capitaine de la 10ème division

xxx

Adieu

* * *

* : Le 4 et le 9 sont des chiffres porte-malheur au Japon, le 4 (shi) se prononce comme la mort et le 9 (kyû) comme la douleur, souffrance. C'est pour ça que dans les hôpitaux il n'y a pas de 4ème ou 9ème étage, pour ne pas «porter malheur» aux patients de cet étage ^^

_Explication du jour_ : Depuis qu'Ichigo et ses potes sont partis sauver Orihime au Hueco Mundo, je pars du principe que le temps au Hueco passe plus rapidement que celui à la Soul Society, c'est-à-dire que Ichigo et les autres au Hueco Mundo, ça fait moins d'une semaine, ben, pendant ce temps, il sera passé bien plus à la S.S.:) PS : Suis-je la seule à penser à la police allemande en lisant S.S maintenant ? (Vive le programme d'histoire)

**Je saiiiiiiiiiiis, ça restait court, mais je fais un effort quand même... Bref sinon, vous pouvez follower, favoriser, et même REVIEWER ! Ou au moins faites-le pour les poneys violets aux pattes de lions, à la crinière de lama de la Cordillère des Andes de l'Equateur ! **

**Ou faites le pour une auteure qui est terriblement triste...**

**Fuyuko :** T'sais que les gens ils s'en fichent de savoir si tu vas bien ou pas ? Ils veulent juste lire hein... Tu ne les auras pas par les sentiments...  
**Auteur-dépréssivement-dépressive : **Prouvez lui qu'elle a tord ! Reviewer tous ! #JeFaisCommeLesCassosDeFacebook

A plus !


	16. Hibou, réponses et chieuse

**Bonjour tout le monde.  
**

**Je suis horriblement désolée. Je n'avais plus l'inspiration, plus l'envie d'écrire la suite. Mais en même temps, cette fic ne POUVAIT pas être abandonnée. Par respect pour vous et mes personnages.**

Du coup, je re-poste, alors certes, le chapitre est court, mais je recommence tout doucement...

**Racontage de vie :** Parce qu'il faut bien revenir dans les normes... Alors bon, comme vous avez pu le constater actuellement, j'ai un air de dépressive... Ben, j'ai une semaine de merde. Donc bon x)

**Réponses aux reviews :** (Vu que je l'ai pas fait, je refais comme avant)

**Neko No Uta : ** Il est fort possible que j'influence un peu Tôshirô avec mon air de dépressive u_u  
Oui, oui, parce que ce mec est doué pour faire des stratégies, intelligent et tout, il ne saisit pas tout ça. En même temps, c'est la guerre, alors sur le coup, il y pense pas forcément...

Oui, ben, c'est un mec hein. Il est pas très créatif je pense en vrai :')

Ben, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre :)

Ben, tu as la fibre vaudou je crois... Ce mec est maintenant officiellement mon voisin en Français (genre en plus la matière que j'ai 4x par semaine ^^).

**GreyFullbuster2a :** Mais oui, mais oui. Juste que la vie sait bien faire la différence pour faire d'une journée normale, une journée merdique. M'enfin, faut s'y faire quoi u_u (en vrai je suis joyeuse dans la vie, hein, faut pas croire...)

Haha, ben, merci ! Oui, la fin ne devrait vraiment pas tarder (encore faut-il que je l'écrive...)

**Bindy01 :** Je suis pas trop un modèle d'assiduité alors je peux pas vraiment te juger... :')

Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre :)

Haha, oui, ils sont aveugles, et ils ont un orgueil qui mériterait qu'on les baffe avec ton fameux cactus chauve, non mais...

Merci mais là, je suis plus tellement quelqu'un qu'on devrait récompenser je trouve .

**Remerciements :** A tous/toutes celles qui ont commenté, que ce soit à ce chapitres où aux autres, et merci à **Cello-No-Tenshi** pour sa favo (pas grave pour la review) j'ai vu ton profil.  
Merci aussi, à Vous, j'ai dépassé les 2000 vues. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que des fous de votre genre sont déjà passés, et repassé plus de 2000 fois sur une histoire que j'ai écrite. Moi-même. Merci.

**Place au chapitre :)**

* * *

***Chapitre 16 , Hibou, Réponses et chieuse***

_Mon très cher Tôshirô, _

_J'ai l'honneur de te dire que, à l'heure où j'écris, tu n'es pas mort.  
Mais c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. _

_La guerre a été un peu dure, pour nous aussi, parce que grâce à ta fabuleuse idée, nous aussi on était sur le côté, à attendre nerveusement si nous allions combattre, ou non, si oui, qui, des hollows ? Des traîtres ? Des monstres qui nous élimineraient sans difficulté aucune ? Survivrions nous ?  
La réponse est oui, néanmoins, il y a quelques blessés. En fait, je ne sais même pas si il y a des morts. Il y a eu des dégâts un peu partout. Rien de très grave, enfin, si ça avait été dans la « vraie » Karakura, sûrement qu'il y aurait bien plus... _

_Mais elle a été assez dure aussi pour moi, parce que tu étais sur le front, face à la mort. Face à l'ennemi. Du suicide quoi. _

_J'étais paniquée pour Rangiku, Hinamori qui a rejoint le front malgré son état, puis toi...  
J'avais tellement peur pour vous que contrairement aux autres, je ne voulais qu'une chose : Aller dans le vrai monde pour vous aider. Je voulais tellement venir, je n'avais pas aussi peur que les autres : Nous étions le dernier rempart, j'avais confiance en vous, vous alliez nous sauver._

_J'aimerais clarifier une chose. Là, tout de suite trèèès importante.  
On a le même âge (ne commence pas avec les calculs de savants pour me prouver que l'âge de la S.S converti en âge normal est égal à...Et que tu as donc 0,2618 ans de plus que moi !), je suis une fille. Et on fait la même taille .  
C'est qui la gamine hein ? Môssieur le tsundere qui compte les moutons, et les gouttes d'eau ha ! Monsieur qui fait des cauchemars.. (j'ai barré parce que c'est pas gentil)._

_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE._

_Ensuite, sache que ma mort n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Comme tu le dis plus haut, j'ai juste un karma de merde. Il faut s'y faire._

_Puis, si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai essayé de te tuer. On est quitte non ? _

_Autre chose, est-ce normal qu'on parle de moi dans ton journal ? Je veux dire, autant de moi ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es pire qu'un stalker mon pauvre Tôshirô. ;)_

_Pour le "hibou"... Tôshirô, tu n'es pas tombé si bas quand même ? Non ? Genjiro est un a-mi. Et encore, le mot est grand. Alors, puisque tu as failli mourir, je vais t'avouer un truc : C'est vrai, à un moment, je le trouvais cool, tout ça... Attirant, tu sais, mais c'est les filles ça ! (Enfin, je crois). Les hormones (il y en a-t-il à la Soul Souciety ? D'un côté, ma curiosité me titille, mais d'un autre, je n'ai pas envie de me faire disséquer pour en avoir la preuve), le fait qu'on aime que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous, c'est important pour nous..._

_Tu sais, après je me suis rendue compte que « Derrière chaque beau-parleur, il y a un beau menteur »... Ce qui est parfaitement vrai pour le cas du « hibou », mais je ne t'en porte pas préjudice, car après mûre réflexion, ce hibou n'est un gros beau-parleur ! _

_Tu PARLES ! Il a demandé à Meiko (une amie, mais tu es trop occupé à me stalker pour savoir de qui je parle) de sortir avec elle, puis à May, qui ont toutes les deux refusé._

_Puis ensuite vint mon tour, mes amies m'ayant fait part de cette horreur (parce que, finalement, il n'est pas « si » beau), elle m'ont prévenues. Et là. LÀ (moi aussi je fais ça maintenant, répéter plusieurs fois la même chose...) il m'a demandée. Non mais tu te rends compte?! Je ne suis qu'un lot de consolation ? La plus « bof » ?! Mon prénom ne commence pas par un ''m'' du coup je suis la dernière sur la liste ?! Non mais sérieux, quoi, du coup, je suis allée le voir, et devant toute sa classe, je lui ai hurlé dessus, je lui ai craché que ce n'était qu'un Don Juan de mes deux, qu'un sale... Hibou. Je l'ai frappé, et après, j'ai pris mon asauchi, et je lui ai coupé son espèce de mèche merdique là.  
Ne me remercie pas, c'est cadeau._

_Oh merde, c'est ton journal quoi, faudrait que j'abrège un peu._

_Pour répondre à ta lettre postume devenue complètement inutile maintenant, primo, on meurt tous un jour, et tu es assez intelligent pour voir que c'est vrai.  
Secondo, il me semble que c'est à l'académie que tu dois te plaindre pour leurs dates complètement foireuses ! Et je suis bien d'accord, mettre des exams pendant des jours comme ça, faut le faire... En plus, si ils ont besoin d'effectifs, c'est pas le top.  
Tercio, la probabilité... Toi aussi tu es mort jeune, alors ne viens pas me parler de poisse !_

_Pour ce qui est de l'amitié... Sous-entendrais-tu quelque chose ?_

Bisous, je t'aime.

Fuyuko, la "gamine"

_PS : Si MOI je suis une gamine, alors toi... Tu es un nain. Un nain gelé. J'ai donc pris la liberté de changer la couverture de ce journal.  
Ne me remercie pas non plus, c'est cadeau aussi._

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, et, laissez une review, ne serait-ce que pour l'auteure complètement stone. :')  
_

_Bisous, Diamly._

PS : Aux auteures que je suis, désolée, je pense recommencer à lire bientôt .


	17. Compter les pâquerettes

06/03/2015-09/05/2015  
Posté le : 16/05/2015 (en vrai le 17 à minuit mais osef)

Moi avoir du retard... ? Je suis trop désolée, et merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire et de m'encourager malgré tout...  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

**Important :**

Bref, on est très _proche de la fin_. Selon mon énergie/inspiration je peux encore faire _durer_ un peu... Parce que, là, j'ai un peu carrément de la _marge_ !

Rappelez vous : Là, dans le manga, tout le monde il est content, et Ichigo reprend une vie normale... Pendant un an si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est-à-dire que soit je _finis la fic_ au prochain chapitre (ce qui est vachement faisable mais avec une fin moyenne selon moi), soit je peux _encore _faire_ durer_ et utiliser l'année de rab' qu'on me propose...

Disons que si vous ça vous intéresse, je peux essayer de continuer, si vous pensez que ça serait mieux de conclure là, pour ne pas trop éterniser la fic'... Enfin, dites moi ça dans les com' :)

A voir/méditer.

**Racontage de vie :** J'ai été assez occupée ces temps-ci, et même pendant les vacances, quand je n'étais pas en Italie-Slovénie-Croatie, je devais bosser mon Histoire des arts (ou le truc qui te fait grave chier sur le moment).  
Sinon, je vais bien, et je suis de retour ! Je compte bien finir cette fic 3

**Pour les réponses aux review :**** (prochaine fois je réponds tout de suite!)**

**Nashi' **: Merci encore ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi:3

**GreyFullbuster2a**: C'est sûr que ça devait être EPIC à voir sa tête XD  
Merci c'est gentil w

J'espère que ça te plaira aussi :D

2nd commentaire : Merkiiiii 3 Bien, là, j'attends ton avis alors ! :D

**Neko No Uta **: Nan mais c'est vraiment pas bien, t'as raison, à la limite si je suis en retard au pire je préviens...T.T

On est bien d'accord que voir à sa tête à ce moment là.. XD

En effet... Ouh ma pauvre j'aurais pas aimé, sincèrement ! Ce mec je l'aime paaaas.

Haha, mais c'est pas grave, moi aussi j'étais en retard hein !:3

**Bindy01 :** Non, non je suis bel et bien un peu beaucoup très très énormément en retard, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant je poste, et j'essaie de me rattraper... T.T (je sais que c'était pas méchant, j'avais juste envie de faire une longue tirade XD)

Ben, je pense que j'ai bien pris mon temps là XD

Merci de la review

**Remerciemments :** Merci encore à ceux qui lisent encore, et à ceux qui ont commenté (je pense à _Fullby_ pour son dernier petit comm' tout mignon, mais aussi _Bindy_ pour son coucou super chou !)  
Bref, bisous tout le monde :3

A titre d'information, si ça intéresse :  
Longueur du chapitre (selon OpenOffice) → Presque 1100 mots (vive l'exactitude mes choux)

* * *

***Chapitre 17, Compter les pâquerettes***

Oh gosh.

Elle n'a pas osé ?  
Dites moi, ô chères feuilles (vous m'avez manquées) qu'elle n'a pas lu mon journal et en plus écrit dedans ?!

Je pense que nous allons avoir le droit à une discussion... Mais pas maintenant, je veux attendre la venue de l'infirmière.  
Pas parce qu'elle est belle.  
Ni gentille.  
Ni gracieuse.

En vrai c'est une quadragénaire obèse (je n'ai rien contre les gens qui ont... Disons des formes), mais sincèrement, quand on est physiquement pas attirant, on essaie d'être gentil, de se rattraper où on peut... Mais pas elle. J'aimerais tellement expliquer à quel point c'est une BRUTE. UNE BRUTE. Même le capitaine de la 11ème serait sûrement moins brutal dans ses soins. C'est pour dire.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous plaindre ? Oui, ça coule de source.  
Mais maintenant, à Unohana ?  
N'essayez pas.  
Rien qu'à son regard... Ce regard qui dit clairement (si si) : « N'ajoute .mot. Sinon je vais t'éventrer, te remplir de scorpions, de cyanure, d'asticots et te laisser lentement te vider de ton sang dans une eau glacée et salée. Et un seul regard de plus et j'ajoute de l'acide au cocktail. »

Je vous JURE que ça disait ça.

De ce fait, je ne peux donc pas changer d'infirmière...

Enfin bref... Merde, y'a du bruit, quelqu'un arrive...

**•Mercredi 2 Janvier•**

Nous sommes passés à une nouvelle l'année.  
Je l'ai louppé de peu.  
J'ai aussi un an de plus.

Fuyuko aussi...

D'après ce que j'ai lu (une gentille personne avisée m'avait laissée la gazette du Seireitei), Aizen est vaincu. Ichigo Kurosaki l'a battu. La Soul Society est libre.  
Pourtant, c'est comme si je m'en foutais.  
Comme si j'étais étranger.  
Comme si finalement, j'avais juste lu un de ces bouquins soporifiques que je devais lire pour l'école... Juste un reportage, quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas...

C'est étrange.

Pour la personne qui approchait, c'était juste Conchita alias L'infirmière brutale qui voulait s'assurer que je vivais encore (trop aimable).

J'ai fait genre de dormir, mais elle a fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, parce que j'ai eu le droit à un « T'as eu de la visite. Mais vu que Monsieur dormait, je ne les ai pas fait entrer... »

Je lui ai jeté un sale regard, mais elle a (encore) fait attention de ne pas le voir.

Je disais donc...  
Oh. Il faut que j'aille voir Fuyuko... Mais en attendant... J'avoue que ça me stresse un peu. Du coup, je prends le temps de réfléchir.  
Je ne suis pas enfermé dans les toilettes pour hommes. Non du tout.

_Une heure plus tard_

De : Fuyuko 3  
À : Moi  
T'es où ?

ATTENDEZ ! CE N'EST PAS MOI, avant toute chose, QUI AI MIS CE CŒUR A CÔTÉ DE SON NOM !

De : Moi  
À : Fuyuko 3  
RDV au 23ème.

Ok, pour le coup, j'ai laissé le cœur. Mais y'a de la flemme aussi.

De : Fuyuko 3  
À : Moi  
Quand ?

De : Moi  
À : Fuyuko 3  
De suite.

Je sors des toilettes, et un infirmier me regarde étrangement.  
Soit il pense que je suis malade... Soit...Je ne veux même pas le savoir.

_2 minutes et 44 secondes plus tard  
_C'est ça d'avoir un bon shunpo.

Et une bonne montre.

En attendant, parce qu'une certaine personne n'est pas assez rapide, j'écris.

« Encore à écrire dans ton carnet ?  
– Je ne le ferais pas si tu étais plus rapide...  
– Attend, je reprends mon souffle... »

Elle (suis-je obligé de préciser qu'il s'agit de Fuyuko ?) a les joues rouges, et les cheveux en batailles.

« Sérieusement, tu es obligé d'écrire là ?  
– Hmmm...  
– Il me semble que tu devais me parler. Non ?  
– J'ai jamais dit ça.  
– Et tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi là ? Compter les pâquerettes ?! »

_23h43_

Ok.  
Wooooah...

Par où commencer... En fait, si je devais arracher toutes les pages de ce journal et n'en garder qu'une. Ce serait sûrement celle-ci.  
Dieu que c'est niai... M'enfin.

Alors, chères pages de ce journal, oui, je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

_« Retour à tout à l'heure »_

Vous vous doutiez bien qu'on allait pas compter les pâquerettes.

« T'as raison. Je suis pas venu ici pour compter les fleurs. »

Elle me regarde, passablement nerveuse, énervée.

« Je me suis emportée. Sinon... Tu vas... Mieux ? me demande-t-elle plus doucement  
– Oui. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Hinamori mais bon...  
– J'ai été inquiète, tu sais... Ca fait longtemps que la guerre est finie et c'est la 1ère fois que je te vois réveillé... (ndla : On s'en balek d'Hinamori)  
– Je suis désolé pour ça. Mais je suis en vie non ?  
– Oui. Mais je pense que j'aurais dû te dire un truc. Avant que tu partes. Tu ne l'as pas mentionné dans ton journal. Mais pourtant je ne l'invente pas non ? »

C'est vrai. La veille de partir. Elle est venue me voir. Pour me souhaiter bonne chance, pour me voir une peut-être dernière fois.  
Elle m'a fait promettre de revenir vivant (théoriquement quand je suis revenu, j'étais encore en vie... Mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais franchement, ça méritait réflexion...).  
On savait tous les deux que c'était purement symbolique. On savait pas ce qui allait arriver.

Il allait se passer quelque chose, mais on est juste partis dormir.

Je vous entends venir. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais te dire. Tu le sais. Mais tu n'as pas voulu l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais accepté la proposition du Hibou ? »

Je lève la tête.

Sur le coup, j'ai senti que j'allais peut-être le regretter. C'est parti tout seul. Vraiment.

« Je l'aurais frappé. »

Elle a sourit.

« Et j'aurais été déçu de toi. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Je dois en déduire quoi ? »

Elle me regarde sournoisement.

Je regarde ailleurs.  
On entend que les grillons, et entre temps, la nuit était tombée. Dans le ciel, on commence à voir quelques étoiles.

« Tôshirô ? »

Je retourne la tête, et elle s'est approchée, elle est juste en face de moi.  
Et elle m'embrasse.

Elle recule, et même avec le peu de lumière que nous offre le crépuscule, je vois qu'elle est rouge écarlate.

« J'ai toujours préféré aux mots les actes, maintenant, ne dis pas que tu ne voulais pas, parce que sinon je te frapp- »

Et c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser.

C'est tout nouveau, pas comme quand j'embrasse (sur la joue, j'entends), ma grand-mère ou Hinamori... C'est différent. Ça gonfle le cœur d'électricité, qui se diffuse partout, jusqu'aux orteils.

Je crois que je bénis le jour où j'ai dû la sauver. Et que j'ai pas vraiment réussi.

* * *

Hiiiiiiiii ! Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir de recommencer à écrire certe fiction, même si je ne suis plus trop Bleach en ce moment, mais j'adore toujours « mes » personnages (et les autres aussi).

Ca me fait bien rire d'essayer d'imaginer ce que pourrais écrire Tôshirô... Et en même temps, il parle beaucoup de sa mamie ou d'Hinamori, parce qu'à par elles, (et Rangiku, mais bon), il n'a pas beaucoup de repères niveau filles selon moi...

Bref, quand vous verrez ce chapitre, j'aurais commencé à écrire celui d'après (fin ou pas, selon vos désirs -même si je réfléchis à la fin la plus longue :3).

Bref, commentez pour les arraignés-pandas blanches des îles Biceguo, ou juste pour l'auteure qui ne le mérite pas toujours ^^'

Bisous, et à la prochaine

Diamly~~~


	18. Love is Here

03/01/2016

**Helloooo****  
****Et oui,**** vous n'y croyiez plus et pourtant ! Le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas) est enfin ici !**

C'est vrai que j'avais dit que j'utiliserais peut-être le temps qu'il me restait de large (vous savez, le temps qu'Ichigo reprenne ses pouvoirs là... Une bonne année de rab), mais je pense que c'est inutile. J'ai trop de mal à écrire cette fiction, et je la pense bien terminée où je pense.  
Surtout que, si c'est pour vous poster un chapitre tous les 6 mois, c'est pas la peine.

BREF.  
Du coup, le chapitre 19 (logiquement) sera le dernier.  
Vous me connaissez maintenant : pour la date de sortie, je me calque sur celles d'Antoine Daniel presque en fait x)

Non, j'essaierais de faire plus vite cette fois. Il est déjà commencé, et je me grouillerais d'écrire (même si j'ai d'autres histoires à écrire déjà XD).

**REVIEW :**  
Merci à celles qui avaient commenté, et bien voilà la suite ! (Je sais plus si je vous avais répondu en fait...)

* * *

***Chapitre 18, Love is here***

**•****Jeudi 3 Janvier•**

Avant que l'on ne rentre chacun de son côté, on est resté chacun l'un contre l'autre, à regarder les étoiles.

« Ça manquerait d'un feu d'artifice tu trouves pas ? »

Elle m'a regardé en souriant.

« J'aime bien le calme là, c'est bien. »

Puis on est partis.

J'espérais seulement que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.  
Et là, je me réveille avec cette peur au ventre.

Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer.

Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on va juste se croiser en se disant bonjour ou… ?

Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est bientôt son deuxième anniversaire ! À cause de moi (et de la guerre, un peu), j'ai loupé son premier anniversaire.  
En même temps on n'a pas idée d'en avoir deux.

Cette fois, j'aimerais marquer le coup… Non, parce qu'il faut admettre que mon premier cadeau était carrément à chier.

_17h43_

Sors du bureau. Ai mal à la tête à cause des rapports (Matsumoto doit être en train de picoler, je ne sais même plus pourquoi c'est ma vice-capitaine).

C'est quand même abusé, mais depuis que je suis dans la dixième division (et que j'ai un siège assez important), c'est moi qui fait les rapports.  
C'est à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, sincèrement.

Ai envie d'aller voir Fuyuko.

_19 heures  
_J'ai faim.  
J'attends Fuyuko.

_19h06_  
Elle abuse.  
Je lui ai envoyé un message qui dit : RDV district 15 au Restau' de ramen à 19h  
Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus clair.

_19h08  
_Ne me dites pas qu'elle me pose un lapin ?  
Non…  
Pas possible ?

_19h12  
_En plus j'ai dit « ça serait pour deux bols » au cuisinier.  
Je vais avoir l'air con…

_19h14_  
Je m'inquiète.

_19h15  
_Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes 8 messages.

19h32  
Envoi du 9ème message.

_22 heures  
_Quelques secondes après l'envoi de mon 9ème message, les portes se sont ouvertes dans un fracas digne d'un hollow affamé en rut (?), et Fuyuko est apparue décoiffée, le visage rouge et brillant de sueur.  
La classe à l'état pur, mais si.

On a mangé (jusque-là normal me direz-vous), et on a parlé (de même).  
On s'est embrassés juste avant de partir.

Et… C'est tout.  
C'est tout, mais c'est déjà bien. En même temps, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus.

ET NON. Je vous voir venir, bande d'esprits pervers.

**•Vendredi 4 Janvier•**

Rapports.  
Rapports.

**•Samedi 5 Janvier•**

Note à moi-même : Trouver un cadeau pour Fuyuko, et VITE.

**•Samedi 12 Janvier•**

J'ai été submergé de rapports.  
Et malheureusement au sens propre du terme.

Matsumoto ne remplissait plus du tous ses rapports depuis un temps. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : pendant la guerre elle-aussi a été blessée, autant moralement que physiquement.

La perte de Gin l'a profondément blessée, même si elle ne le montre pas.  
En réalité celui-ci avait de nobles attentions : il a tenté de tuer Aizen. Ça n'a malheureusement pas fonctionné et c'est lui qui en a payé les frais. Il l'aurait fait pour Matsumoto, mais rien n'est sûr.

En même temps, il aurait pu vivre, je veux dire, si il voulait tuer Aizen, se mettre de notre côté depuis le début aurait été plus efficace. Il a tué tant de personnes que même s'il avait survécu, ça aurait été assez compliqué de blanchir ses crimes. En même temps, avoir tué la chambre des 100, j'avoue que ça m'a moins gêné, c'était principalement des enfoirés qui savaient pas faire le bon choix.

BREF.  
Matsumoto avait planqué tous les rapports qu'on nous envoyait (à elle et à moi), pensant sans doute que j'avais mieux à faire (aller voir Hinamori, me balader avec Fuyuko…). Elle aussi avait de nobles attentions.

Sauf que je suis tombé sur la pile immense de rapports en allant dans son bureau, le simple fait d'avoir ouvert la porte un peu trop rapidement a fait chavirer la pile précaire de papiers, qui me sont tombés à la tronche.

Quand je suis allé voir Hinamori (je rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui l'ai transpercée), après lui avoir raconté cette histoire, elle a un peu rit et m'a demandé si ça allait.

Par contre, Fuyuko, quand je lui ai dit, elle, elle était vraiment morte de rire.  
Sympa.  
Il faut admettre que les coupures sur mon front sont assez disgracieuses, et quand on apprend qu'en réalité ce sont des feuilles qui ont fait ça…

Oui, en vrai c'est drôle.

**•Lundi 14 Janvier•**

Suis dans une merde atroce.  
Pas au sens propre cette fois, rassurez-vous.  
Je n'ai TOUJOURS PAS trouvé le cadeau pour Fuyuko.

Puis, je ne veux pas encore une fois lui offrir un cadeau tout moisi. Comme la dernière fois genre.

_15 heures  
_HAHAHHAHAHA  
J'ai croisé le hibou, et en effet, il n'a plus son immonde mèche. Il est RIDICULE comme ça ! En plus il a des boutons sur son front ! AHAHAHAHAH.

Bon en vrai, je lui jette juste un sale regard, et il continue sa route.  
Je reste facialement neutre.

MAIS IL A DE L'ACNEE ! AHAHAHHAHAHAH

_17h42  
_N'ai toujours pas de cadeau.

_18h43_  
Je viens une de trouver une très bonne idée.

_18h45 _  
Je pourrais dire que c'est même « l'idée de la journée ».

_18h46_  
Voire même du mois.

22h28  
De l'année même.

**•Mardi 15 Janvier•**

Fuyuko : Mais on est où là, Tôshirô ?  
Moi : Tu verras. Attention à la marche.  
Fuyuko : Quelle march- OUAHH !  
Moi : Je t'avais dit de faire attention.  
Elle : Je l'aurais vue si je n'avais pas les yeux bandés !  
Moi : T'as pas pigé le concept d'une surprise toi en fait…  
Elle : On en a encore pour longtemps ?  
Moi : Tu verras.  
Elle : T'es relou avec tes « Tu verras ».  
Moi : Si tu le dis.

Préparez-vous pour l'idée du siècle…  
Enfin, je crois.

« Tu peux enlever le bandeau. »

Elle l'enlève.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE ! »

Nous sommes dans le monde des humains, au magasin Urahara, avec Anju, moi, et… Bon y'a le magasin Urahara, Fuyuko, moi et Anju. Mais c'est quand même pas mal !

« Oh mon dieu… »

Elle se jette dans les bras d'Anju.

« Ohh, tu m'as manquée, tu m'as manquée ! »

Anju : Moi aussi tu m'as manquée !  
Fuyuko : Oh la la je suis contente !  
Anju : J'avoue que même venant de lui, c'était une bonne idée de faire ton anniversaire ici.

Comment ça, « même venant de lui » ?

Voix criarde : Youhouuuu ! Capitaine on est lààà !  
Moi : Rangiku pas tout de suite idiote !  
Rangiku : Ah mince, j'y retourne et vous me redonnez le signal, hein !  
Hinamori : Rangiku je pense qu'on peut y aller quand même…  
Fuyuko : Oh vous êtes là aussi !  
Rangiku : Ouaip ! Je peux boire gratos, glander tranquillement, et en plus on fête un anniversaire !

Sympa.

Urahara : J'ai ramené le gâteau !  
Anju : Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut le manger ? Il a l'air louche…  
Moi : J'avoue qu'il est pas hyper rassurant, mais c'est sûr. Sinon on laisse goûter Rangiku la première.  
Rangiku : Ehh capitaine ! Pourquoi moi !  
Fuyuko : Il rigole ! Hein Tôshirô ?  
Moi : Bah non justement.  
Anju : En fait t'es cool comme mec.  
Moi : Si tu le dis.  
Fuyuko : Bien sûr que oui !

Elle se colle à moi.  
Anju me regarde très très méchamment.

Anju : Vous… ?  
Fuyuko : Nouuus… ?  
Anju : Enfin, vous… ?  
Fuyuko : Nous, nous ?  
Anju : Vous quoi !  
Fuyuko : Ah ben… (elle se tourne vers moi). On s'aime quoi.  
Anju : Vous êtes ensemble ?

Fuyuko me jette un autre regard insistant pour que je réponde.

Moi : On peut appeler ça comme ça…  
Rangiku : Ohh, qu'il est mignon ! Buvons un toast à notre nouveau PETIT couple !  
Moi : Le ''petit'' était en trop…

Comme si Matsumoto avait besoin d'une raison pour boire. Elle boit tout le temps. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ce son sang ne se soit pas changé en alcool depuis le temps.  
Finalement, nous mangeons tous le gâteau, qui n'avait rien de suspect.

Vient l'heure fatidique. Enfin pas cette fois j'espère.

En gros, elle a le droit à des bijoux, des trucs mignons, du saké (devinez de qui ?), un portable (bidouillé par qui ?), et j'étais le dernier à devoir donner mon cadeau.

Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès, mais ça m'a foutu le stress quand même…  
J'ai tendu mon paquet à Fuyuko.

Elle l'a ouvert et a découvert un collier avec un petit cœur dessus. Un mélange d'argent avec des pierres turquoise. Plutôt mal mal.

« Oh, il est magnifique… ! »

Bon, je ne vais pas préciser qu'une certaine humaine m'a aidée (certaine humaine qui n'est pas Anju). Pour ma défense, on s'est rencontrés par accident, je veux dire, par coïncidence.

Puis, sans dire un mot, je lui ai tendu un deuxième paquet.  
Encore une fois, j'ai été conseillé par une humaine. Mais c'est la mamie que Fuyuko avait déjà rencontrée… Alors, elle ne va pas être jalouse.  
Je crois.

Le cadeau en lui-même était un peu… Vieillot. Mais la connaissant elle va aimer quand même. Après tout, elle ne s'est pas plainte quand je lui ai offert les livres…

Elle rouvre le paquet, et elle trouve deux rubans.

« Pour tes cheveux, » je précise.

Elle ne dit rien. J'ai eu peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. Mais elle m'a juste fait un gros câlin.  
C'te gamine j'vous jure…

« Merci, merci Tôshirô ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »

Elle ne pleurait pas (heureusement, j'aurais râlé sinon), mais elle avait les yeux tout pétillants.

La journée s'est finie comme ça en gros.

**•Jeudi 17 Janvier•**

Nous sommes retournés dans notre monde peu après.

Fuyuko a brillement réussi son année, et les professeurs disent qu'elle a le potentiel pour ne peut-être faire que quatre ou cinq années au lieu de six. Enfin, si elle stable dans ses résultats.

**•****Vendredi 18 Janvier•**

Je me suis demandé depuis combien de temps Fuyuko m'aime.  
Ça peut paraître un peu sexiste, mais les filles et les garçons n'ont pas la même façon de réfléchir je pense…

Du coup, je me suis posé la question.

**•Vendredi 25 Janvier•**

Rien de spécial.

**•Samedi 26 Janvier•**

Ai revu le hibou.  
Sa mèche REBIQUE.  
ELLE REBIQUE.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Sa mèche est grasse, et ses boutons ne sont plus cachés.

ELLE REBIQUE.

20h10

Je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

**•****Lundi 28 Janvier•**

Ai passé le week-end avec Fuyuko.  
Elle a voulu s'entraîner, et du coup je l'ai aidée (c'est un vieux cliché JE SAIS).

Suis allé voir Hinamori, qui a fait une rechute.  
Je ne veux pas être vulgaire, mais on dirait un vieux zombie shooté.

Et oui, je crois que je lui en veux. (Même si je l'ai invitée à l'anniversaire de Fuyuko.)  
Je sais pas, mais depuis LE DEBUT on lui dit qu'Aizen c'est le MAL, et elle s'en rend compte seulement à la fin.  
J'estime que je suis en droit de râler.

**•****Jeudi 31 Janvier•**

Sommes passés au Rukongai, en amoureux.  
C'est hyper bizarre d'être comme ça.

Je veux dire, je me sens un peu tout bizarre. Genre heureux.  
Quoi qu'elle fasse, dise, je l'aime.

DIEU QUE C'EST NIAIS.

**•****Vendredi 1 Février•**

Dans 2 semaines, c'est la St Valentin. A en juger la pile de bouquins sur le chocolat dans la chambre de Fuyuko, je pense qu'elle va m'en faire.

J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais une petite part en moi, située quelque part dans mon petit orteil, a SUPER hâte de recevoir les chocolats.

Mais en même temps, on parle de Fuyuko.

**•****Samedi 2 Février•**

M'ennuie.  
Ai des rapports à faire.  
UN SAMEDI. C'est une honte !

Fuyuko n'est même pas venue me voir.

**•Mercredi 6 Février•  
**  
RAPPORTS.  
RAPPORTS.  
RAPPORTS.

_18 heures_  
OH NON. Genre.  
Fuyuko vient de me dire qu'elle avait croisé le Hibou. EN COUPLE.  
Comment se mec a-t-il pu être en couple ?  
Je veux dire, on voit encore son front COUVERT DE BOUTONS. Et sa mèche repousse à peine.

Quand elle m'a dit ça, elle a ajouté : « Au pire, on s'en fous maintenant nous on est amoureux. »

C'est très très mignon.

Mais je suis quelqu'un de froid et inexpressif, du coup je reste de marbre.

**• ****Dimanche 10 Février•  
**  
C'est dans quatre jours que j'aurais mes chocolaaaaats.

Bon dieu, j'ai aucune vie pour me focaliser sur ça.

Mais quand même, des chocolats.

C'est pas que j'ai hâte.  
Mais c'est les chocolats de Fuyuko.  
Pas pareil.

**• Jeudi 14 Février•**

OUIIIII.

_10 heures  
_J'attends Fuyuko car je sais qu'elle n'a pas cours en ce moment.  
Et oui, j'ai son emploi du temps.

_10h12_  
Toujours pas.

_10h16_  
Elle a peut-être des chocolats d'obligation à donner avant ?  
M'enfin quand même.

_10h22_  
Mais que fait-elle ?  
Je veux mes chocolats, bon sang.  
Mais je reste neutre.

_10h27  
_J'entends toquer, et j'attrape rapidement un stylo pour gribouiller quelque chose sur une feuille vierge.  
Il ne faudrait non plus qu'elle croit que je n'ai rien à faire.

Fuyuko, comme je m'y attendais entre.

Fuyuko : Tu sais quel jour on est, non ?  
Moi : Oui.  
Fuyuko : Tu m'attendais ?  
Moi : Je travaillais surtout.

Je suis machiavélique.

Je pose ma plume et recouvre la feuille d'un vieux rapport que j'avais déjà rédigé la veille.  
Elle s'approche de mon bureau et pose une boîte bleu turquoise sur le bureau.

« Joyeux Saint Valentin. »

J'ouvre la boîte et observe avec impatience les chocolats. Ils sont tous simples, en forme de cœur et un seul en forme de rond.

J'en attrape un en forme de cœur, et tente de croquer dedans.  
Mes dents se cognent contre le chocolat, qui ressemblait plus à un morceau de béton armé qu'autre chose, et voyant l'air inquiet de Fuyuko, je l'avale, et attends qu'il fonde.

En plus d'être impossible à manger, le chocolat avait un goût de farine (POURQUOI ?) et de cramé.  
C'était tout bonnement in-mangeable.

« C'est délicieux… »

Celui en forme de rond n'avait pas l'air si terrible. Je l'attrape, croque doucement dedans, et cette fois, j'ai la bonne surprise de remarquer qu'il est vraiment bon.

Moi : Le rond est vraiment très bon !  
Fuyuko : Un… rond ? Oh, ça doit être celui de ma voisine…  
Moi : Ah.

En fait, le seul chocolat comestible n'était même pas le sien.  
C'est donc moi qui devrais me démerder pour la cuisine, si j'ai bien compris.

Pourquoi tant de haiiiine.

Fuyuko part. Peu après, et je m'empresse de cacher la moitié des chocolats à la poubelle de l'administration, entre des boites de vieux rapports inutiles.

Je me demande bien ce qui me plaît chez elle en fait.

* * *

Si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre, que vous voulez m'insulter, que vous voulez la suite - Commentez !  
Ou pour la protection des libellules multicolores de l'Afrique du Sud qui agisse en faveur de la Congolexicomatisation des lois du marché.

Bisous et à la prochaine !  
Diamly~~~


	19. LE CHAPITRE 18 EST ENFIN LA !

03/01/2016

**INFO**

Hellooooo !  
Vu que j'ai juste remplacé le chapitre "Info" par le VRAI chapitre 18, vous n'avez pas reçu de notifications. De ce fait, je reposte un "chapitre d'information" pour vous dire que... ben... Le chapitre est sorti quoi.  
Je ferais la même opération pour le chapitre 19 :)

Pour le chapitre 19, comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense qu'il faudra (une nouvelle fois) attendre un peu. Mais avant les grandes vacances sûr, il devrait être fini.  
Peut-être même avant Mars.  
Voire Février. Hm, je dirais plus entre Février et Mars.

SORRY.

Pensez à m'envoyer des insultes en commentaires, ça me fera l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour réécrire :')

BONNE ANNEE A VOUS ! ^^

Diamly~~~


End file.
